Chokore Amour
by Nekoz Rule
Summary: Ikuto is the owner of a bakery. He is well known through all of Seiyo Japan. But what happens when a famous chef meets a poor girl?
1. They Meet

Neko: Yo :P I have good news and bad news! Mostly bad news…

Ikuto: Um… Amu Red or Blue?

Amu: (Blush) Blue…

Ikuto: Bad News…

Amu: Wait… That doesn't make sense!

Ikuto: Yeah it does. When you're blue, you're sad meaning bad news. When your red, you are embarrassed, angered, or so excited you can't breathe which explains why your always red when you see me Amu! :)

Amu and Neko: ….

Neko: Makes sense… Anyway bad news is, my laptop is not working like it should. IT'S BEING STUPID AND NOT CHARGING DAMN IT!

Amu: Which means…

Neko: Well, since it's the only computer in the house and me, Seth, and Dakota, are broke, it will be awhile until we get a new laptop xD

Ikuto and Amu: (Applauds sarcastically) Yippy…

Neko: GOOD NEWS IS I GET MY PAYCHECK NEXT WEEK AND MAYBE IF I SWEET TALK MY SUPER COOL AWESOME BOSS, HE WILL GIVE ME A BIT MORE! EVERYONE SAY YIPPY!

Ikuto and Amu: YIPPY!

Neko: AWESOME! MY THREE CHARAS DISCLAIM IT PLEASE!

Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald: Neko does not own Shugo Chara! she owns her characters and Seth.

Neko: Why does everyone say I own Seth, WE AREN'T EVEN THAT CUTE OF A COUPLE!

Seth: Whatever are you talking about hun? (Kisses on cheek)

Neko: (Blushes) S-shut up Seth…

Everyone: Did something happen on Valentine's Day?

Neko: NO!

Diamond and Pearl: -_- What about us?

Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald: (Face palm)

.

In Seiyo, Japan, there is a lovely bakery shop. In that lovely bakery shop are sweets beyond your wildest dreams. From cakes to cookies, truffles to pies, and so on. There were always more women than men though in this lovely sweet shop. Why? Because of him.

A man in his young twenties dabbed a bit more chocolate onto the pie before setting it out. His blue hair laced with sweat from concentration under the harsh light of the bakery. Moving his hand gently to not knock over his masterpiece, he swept off the sweat onto the sleeve of his shirt. Finally he smiled in satisfactory at the cake infront of him. He picked it up and brought it out, setting it gently on a tray before going to a customer and talking to them. Suddenly the bell rang from the door, notifying that there was a customer.

Before he could even say 'Hello' he was tackled to the ground.

"OH IKUTO!" the girl shouted as she hugged the man.

Ikuto tried to pry the girl off of him.

"Onee-chan! I missed you so much! You will not believe what happened!" before the said man could utter a word he was kissed on the cheek.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" The whole audience erupted into applauds and congratulations. The said girl was Tsukiyomi Utau, she was very well known for her voice and brother, Ikuto.

"Utau, who is it?" the crowd was eager to hear.

"Ikuto, it's-" the bell suddenly rang again and in walked the best soccer player, Kukai Souma.

Ikuto's mouth literally fell to the floor in shock. His sister was marrying this man, the buffoon?

.

(Later)

Ikuto sighed as the last people left before he turned to the lovely couple before him. Finally Utau began to speak.

"It's gonna be great Ikuto I have everything planned!" he wasn't listening to her. Instead he walked by her 'Huh?' and went to Kukai. He looked the boy up and down. He had brown spiky hair and green emerald eyes that shone really well. He was well built so if Utau ever had trouble she could run to him.

"Hey! I'm Kukai!" he stuck out his and Ikuto stared at it. Finally his lips curled upwards into a smirk and he gripped the man's hand shaking it and crushing it in the process.

"Nice. To. Meet. You." He stated through his teeth. Kukai stared at the monster before him and began laughing.

"Utau! I think your brother likes me!" Kukai whimpered trying to act unafraid.

"Alright, I approve." Utau stared at her brother in shock and so did Kukai. Then, she ran over and hugged Ikuto.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" the lovely couple spent the rest of the day in the bakery enjoying themselves to cake made by their brother.

.

(Time Skip, Around Eleven At Night)

An exhausted Ikuto polished off the last dish and licked his finger. He smiled to himself in satisfactory and walked over to the trash can. He lifted it up and opened the back door to take it out. It was a windy snowing night as he went across the dark alleyway to the garbage bin. He threw in the garbage and turned around to go back when he heard a whimper. Luckily for him, he had very well hearing. He walked over to the giant garbage bin again and saw a little pinkette. He stared at the young girl in shock until he regained composure. He sat down and reached a hand towards her. The pinkette only shuffled backwards and took in a deep breath.

Ikuto knew he would have to gain her trust so he sighed and got up. He returned a couple of minutes later with some warm chocolate cookies and sat down infront of the girl again, scorching tray on his lap. Finally after minutes of just watching, Ikuto couldn't take it anymore.

"If you're not going to eat it, I'll just leave it here ok?" he looked at the girl who only looked back in shock. "It's better to have it while it melts in your mouth though…" with that last sentence he got up and began to walk away until he heard a shuffle. He turned around and saw the little girl trying to get out and stop him. He tried to hide the smile and walked over to the still struggling pinkette.

After struggling for a few moments, she looked up and frowned.

"You need a hand?" he smirked. She eagerly nodded her head and he let out a chuckle. He bent down and picked her up allowing her to slip through a bit and finally get out.

"Now, don't go in there again ok?" she nodded and walked towards the cookies. She took one and nibbled on the toasty treat. As soon as the baked good went into her tummy, she felt warmth spread all through her body. She smiled and Ikuto just about died.

"Do you have nowhere to go?" he asked a hint of worry lacing his voice. She looked up at the man and nodded furiously.

"Alright kid calm down…" he stuck out his hand towards her. "Why don't you come with me?"

Slowly the little girl reached out a hand and took his. He smiled and pulled her into his chest, lifting her up. He made her grip onto his shirt and snuggle into his chest. Then, the two walked back through the alleyway and made it to the bakery safely.

Ikuto sat her down on the kitchen floor and turned on the stove. He opened the door and pointed to the stove.

"Don't touch it at all ok?" she nodded. "Good, you can stick your hands in though like this." He stuck his hands outside the stove and she did the same, feeling more warmth spread through her body. He smiled as he saw color return to the girl's cheeks.

He turned off all the lights and locked the store's doors. Finally he went to the bakery to see the child missing.

"Oh no…" he ran around looking for her. Under the counters, back into the store, in the outside of the freezing alleyway, finally he looked in the oven just in case and still couldn't find her. He sat up, worry in his eyes until he heard a giggle. His entire body froze.

"Ok strawberry…" he muttered. "Where are you…" he strolled down to where he stored his cakes and quickly opened it and sighed with relief.

There was the pink haired girl, chocolate all over her face, hands and a strawberry on her head. He couldn't help but laugh. She looked absolutely adorable. She looked at him with confusion in her eye.

'I don't know why he is laughing' the girl thought. 'But… I like his laugh! It's better than mommy crying or daddy screaming.' She smiled and crawled out of the cabinet.

Ikuto wasn't going to let her get away though. He suddenly growled and began chasing her around the kitchen. He saw her hide behind the shelves full of his pies.

"Where is my pinkette?" he wondered aloud. He tapped his chin as if in deep thought. He smirked and being real quiet, he snuck over to the shelf and snatched up the girl. She giggled and tried to get away but, he smiled and sat her on the counter, tickling her.

"No no no no no!" she giggled and tried to put her hands away. Then she remembered her father's touch. The way his hands touched her in the area that made her feel uncomfortable.

"No…" she mumbled.

Ikuto was having the time of his life until he heard her giggling stop. He looked at her in confusion.

"LET GO OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed and began punching at his hands. Tears streamed down her face as she began wailing for help.

Ikuto picked her up and set her down gently on the floor. Immediately she ran into the dark room and hid under the tables where the customers would normally eat their sweets. She cried and soon heard footsteps. Immediately she quieted down.

"Hey… Look, I don't know what happened to you but, I wanna help you kid ok? So… please? Just come out?" he seemed so miserable. Slowly the pinkette crawled out from under the tables and looked around.

"Mr. Chef man…" she mumbled, fear in her voice. She heard running footsteps and felt a warmth on her back.

"Found ya." He said and took her back to the kitchen.

"And it's not Mr. Chef man, it's Ikuto." The girl looked at the man called Ikuto. She smiled and pointed to herself.

"Amu!" he smiled and so did she. He grabbed her hand and they locked together. With a final light switch, Ikuto walked back home with a new friend.

.

Neko: :D I think I should make this a warm story…

Ikuto: A warm story?

Neko: Yeah… Like… no rape or dark stuff like Grim Reaper or my others…

Amu: I like your warm stories. It shows you're not cold hearted or something :D

Seth: Neko cold? Are you kidding? She's fricking hot in be-

Neko: NO SETH!

Seth: So when we gonna have ki-

Neko: (Pecks cheeks) N-no Seth…

Amu and Ikuto: …..

Seth: (Gaping)

Neko: (Blushing red)

Seth: ….(Grabs Neko and takes to bedroom)

Amu and Ikuto: …. Ummm

Ace: Ahem, we hope you enjoyed this story. If you like it, Neko may make this into a chapter story thing. Also she hopes you R.R.E (Read Review Enjoy the next chapter) and blah blah blah. Now then (Turns to Ikuto and Amu) are you guys going into the bedroom to?

Dakota: (Grabs the both of them and smirks) Nah… (All three put their ears to the door) Hehehe…

Ace and Kairi: (Facepalm)


	2. They Go Home

Neko: HEY EVERYONE :D

Ikuto: o.o Why are you so happy?

Neko: :3 Because I have a superb, magnificent, epic, awesome er… (Whispers really quietly) boyfriend…

Amu: AWWWWWWWWW (Glomps Neko) MY LITTLE NEKO HAS A BOYFRIEND!

Neko: (Sweat drop) yeah… scream it out to the world. Um anyway, my laptop is screwed-

Ikuto and Amu: NOOOOOO

Neko: So I ran from work, bought a laptop with Seth's money cause I'm evil and now am typing on it like a boss!

Ikuto and Amu: Yaaaay :D

Neko: IKR! Anyway, I saw how everyone wanted me to continue this story so, I am! Hope I don't ruin it :(

Ikuto: Which most likely you are TAKE IT AWAY AMU!

Amu: Neko does not own Shugo Chara! only her characters!

Neko: WAIT WHAT WAS THAT IKUTO!

.

A door to a comfy apartment slowly opened. The lights turned on and inside was a modern living room. To the right was a normal black and white kitchen and down the hall was a bedroom with a bathroom. A comfy perfect apartment.

"Welcome to my kingdom!" Ikuto said with a heart melting smile. Amu smiled right back and explored her new home. Meanwhile, Ikuto tried to think of what kids liked to eat these days.

"Um… Macaroni? Maybe some simple ramen. I'm exhausted anyway…" and so he went to work.

.

(Amu's P.O.V)

I walked through the man's room and found a big big bed! Mama and Papa's bed were like this to. Why didn't I have a bed like mama and papa…?

I shook my head rapidly. 'No Amu! Don't think about the mean people'. I climbed onto the bed and felt it move.

I stared at the bed in confusion and moved again causing it to move with me. It was one of those fancy beds! I squirmed and jumped around on it and heard movement from under me.

"Don't break my water bed Amu!" I heard the man yell from the cooking place. I looked at the bed in confusion.

'Water? How strange!' I got off from my fun place and walked over to a big box. It had separate boxes and handles. I grabbed one of them and pulled. Inside were shoes of all kinds. I smiled and put one on my foot. I smiled and put on the other shoe.

I giggled and then opened the second drawer that was full of shirts and pants. I grabbed a white button up and put it over my head.

Finally, I looked up at the third drawer. I couldn't reach it so I stepped onto the second drawer. After a little bit later, I looked inside the now open drawer and see man undies. I giggle and grab a pair. I slip them on my head and run out to show onee-chan my new outfit!

.

(No One's P.O.V)

In the kitchen, Ikuto finished up the ramen. It had veggies of all kinds with pork, chicken, and of course the noodles. He slid it all in a cat paw print bowl and finally stuck in a spoon.

"Perfect!" he carried it to the table and sat it down.

"Amu foods done!" he grabbed his wonderful cup of coffee and sat down.

"Coming!" he heard her respond.

She was so cute he couldn't just leave her there. All alone, in the cold winter night? He would never do such a terrible thing. Besides, what's the kid gonna do to make his life harder than it already is?

"It's not like she's gonna-PPPFFFFTTTT!" Ikuto spit out his coffee causing him to choke at the adorable sight he saw.

Amu was standing before him with his boxers on her head, the sleeves of his white formal button up shirt past her hands, and his favorite black pair of shoes on her feet.

"Tada!" she said happily. Ikuto just stared.

"A-Amu…" he couldn't help it and fell on the floor laughing.

"That's not how you p-put on clothes honey!" he had never seen something like this before. Sure in those corny anime shows but he never expected it in real life.

Amu didn't understand what was making the man laugh. She stood there frowning, face a bit pink, and her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Chef Man!" she started. "I see nothing funny about my outfit! That's it, I'm running away!" and she proceeded outside making Ikuto laugh even harder until he saw the tears in her eyes. He immediately stopped and grabbed her from behind, picking her up and setting her on his lap.

"Amu hon, don't cry." He murmured into her ear. He wiped the tears away as she sniffled and began fixing her up a bit. He rolled the sleeves up to her cuffs and took off the shoes. He pulled the boxers off her head and set them on the floor.

"Now then, shall we eat?" he said softly. She turned, shock in her eyes. What was he talking about?

"E-eat?" she mumbled.

"Yeah. Eat… it's what humans do. We eat food and it goes into our bellies." He put his finger to her mouth and dragged it down to her stomach, poking her bellybutton and making her giggle. "Then you won't feel hungry anymore!" She looked up at the man amazed.

"R-really! Food does all that?" Ikuto let the smile grow bigger on his face and nodded.

"WOW! EAT WITH ME IKUTO!" he laughed and picked up the spoon.

"Say 'Ah'." He commanded and she opened her mouth wide. He let the ramen's broth travel down her throat.

She sighed, content with the food. She mimicked his movements by grabbing the spoon. She let the broth and some of the ramen onto the spoon. She moved the spoon upwards and towards Ikuto's mouth. She blew lightly and commanded him to open his mouth.

"Say 'Ah' Ikuto!" he obeyed and she put the spoon in his mouth. His mouth closed around it and he looked at her.

"No Ikuto!" she giggled and tried to move the spoon from his mouth but, it was stuck. She poked his nose.

"Bad Ikuto! Let go!" she kept poking his nose until finally he let go, the soup and ramen entirely gone. She gasped in disbelief.

"W-where did it go!" she asked with misunderstanding. Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Amu, it went down to my belly." He thought he would never hear those words come from his mouth. Especially 'belly'!

"I wanna see onee-chan's belly!" she stated with a smile. Ikuto felt his neck turn red and looked at his shirt. He sighed and grabbed the little girl's petite hands. He made them go under his shirt and move upwards. Amu gasped and she poked his bellybutton.

"Um… I'm no different Amu…" he smiled at the girl as she poked around his stomach.

"What are these marks Ikuto?" she asked with curiosity. He looked where her hands were and saw his own abs.

"Those are um… abs?" he smirked. "They um… they mean I work out." She knew what he meant. Papa worked out all the time and never did he look like onee-chan. She even went down and counted them outloud.

"One, two, tree, four, five, six! Onee-chan has six lines." She smiled up at him and he chuckled. He felt her move her hands around some more and for some reason, it felt calming to Ikuto. Whoever knew rubbing a stomach could be soothing?

"Yikes!" he snapped when a finger touched a spot. Amu looked up with a smile of fascination and touched that spot repeatedly.

"N-no A-Amu!" he couldn't help it and began chuckling.

"Tickle monster!" the girl screamed and attacked Ikuto. They tossed and turned, giggles turned into laughter. Ikuto couldn't take it and picked up Amu. He carried her to the bed and plopped her on it, jumping onto the bed as well.

After a few hours of calming down a bit, Amu was curled up next to Ikuto with a gentle smile on her face. Slowly and quietly, Ikuto went over and turned off the lights. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over the little girl. He smiled softly as well and kissed her forehead. Tomorrow she will be known as Tsukiyomi Amu, the baker's assistant.

.

Neko and Amu: DAWWWW :D

Ikuto: Yikes? Bellybutton? Are you kidding me?

Neko: It's the fluff and love Amu wanted :3

Amu: Thank you Neko I love it (Hugs Neko tightly)

Neko: Aww thanks Amu…

Ikuto: (Snatches Amu away) NO! My assistant! Not yours Neko, MINE!

Amu: (Blushes) I-Ikuto…

Neko: Merp :P anyway you guys wanna hear a funny story?

Ikuto and Amu: Does it have to do with cutting?

Neko: No?

Ikuto and Amu: Dying?

Neko: No…

Ikuto and Amu: ….Rape?

Neko: NO!

Ikuto: Shocking.

Neko: I'M NOT THAT EMO!

Amu and Ikuto: ….

Neko: Ok maybe a little…

Amu: You think?

Neko: Read if you wish :3 It's a funny story to me and also kinda cute. It's basically Seth getting jealous. If you are annoyed about me always talking about Dakota, Seth, and my personal life, then sorry it's just what I do. I'm like one of those old grandma's that go "WHEN I WAS YOUNGER…" and then get into a really long story that seems cute and funny in real life but, seems stupid and no one cares on the internet :3 That's basically what the story at the bottom is.

Ikuto: Wait, Seth gets jealous?

Neko: Hehe. Yes…

Amu: How o.o?

Neko: Well, let me explain it in a Amuto way for the reviewers :D

Amu = Me, Ikuto = Seth, Utau = Dakota, Tadase = Random Guy :3

.

Amu was helping her friends put on a play for like a donation to needy children blah blah blah. So, they were putting on the play Alice in Wonderland (HOW FUNNY xD I LOVE THAT MOVIE!) Amu had to do make up and stuff with Utau. So when they finished the girls' dressing room, Amu and Utau then had to do the boy's makeup. They walked into the room to find all the guys shirtless and only in pants or boxers. Amu did their makeup while Utau blushed and ran out of the room. Amu the entire time had a blush and Ikuto was seething with rage, anger, etc. Now, Tadase decided to hit on her and that's when Ikuto nearly killed him. He grabbed Amu, kissed her infront of all the guys as they whistled, and stormed out of the room holding the dizzy Amu. Few moments after the end of the show, everyone was talking about how the Chesire and Amu were kissing.

Neko: (Blushing) s-so that's what happened.

Amu: o.o Woah…

Ikuto: Y-Yeah…

. . . . . . . . .

Everyone: (Applauds) WAY TO GO SETH!

Neko: (Blushes even harder)

Seth: Thanks :3 (Lays on Neko's lap) Now feed me cherries :D

Ikuto: (Lays on Amu's lap) Strawberries for me please? :3

Amu and Neko: (Pushes boys onto floor) In. Your. Dreams. (Highfives)

Ikuto: (Holding head) Hurtful. R.R.E guys blah blah blah

Seth: (Sitting on the floor but snuggling into lap) She just can't get enough of me. Anyway R.R.E = Read Review Enjoy. Blah blah blah

Everyone: (Waves) Later!


	3. They Learn The Truth

Neko: Yo minna :D

Amu: Heya :D

Ikuto: …..

Neko: o.o?

Amu: Me and him are playing a game :3

Neko: The game is?

Ikuto: (Writes on a paper and hands to Ace)

Ace: Um he says 'I can't talk or touch Amu at all. If I do, I can't be with her for a whole week. If I can successfully do this heart wrenching task, I am able to be with my beloved Amu for a night of love and passion for about a week.'

Amu: Seriously?

Ace: Oh yeah! 'PS: Yes seriously Amu, It's for the young kids who don't know about these things yet. After all, this is a T rated story.'

Amu: (Sighs) Whatever.

Neko: o.o…. Um…

Eevee: (Neko's Eevee, Hikari, comes out and curls on Amu's lap) Eevee! E-Eevee! (Neko does not own Shugo Chara! *Looks at Ikuto* Also, your darling Amu is very comfy.) :3

Ikuto: (Glares)

A/N: Sorry how I forgot to mention the ages. I never pay attention to age and let the readers come up with their own vision :) If you still want to just ignore it but, I think this would be the correct age for the lovely couple. Also, if you guys want, I'll speed up the process and make Amu older for some lovely romance :D If not, then I'll just keep it…FLUFFEH! (Neko and Amu grab pillows and throw them in the air) SAY IT WITH MEH AMU!

Amu and Neko: F-L-U-F-F-E-H! FLUFFEH!

Amu: 5-7 (Not sure yet but, I'm leaning towards 5 since it's an adorable age for her to make common errors making her 10x more KAWAII!

Ikuto: 18-20 (Maybe 18? Reason why he is so young will be explained. It's why he was so shock his little sister, who will be 16?, is getting married :3)

.

(No One's P.O.V)

Amu woke up from a wonderfully sweet dream with the entire world being shaken.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Amu yelled out and when she sat up, her head bonked with another causing her to fall back onto the soft pillows.

"Dang it Amu!" the man whispered. Amu looked down and saw an aching Ikuto on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry…" the little girl stuttered. She gazed down at the poor man until her eyes traveled to the clock. It was five in the morning!

"Mr. Chef Man!" the girl whisper yelled. Ikuto looked up with a frown.

"It's Ikuto." She shook her head.

"Mr. Chef Man." She stated. "Why so early?" she glared.

Wow, even as a kid, women needed their beauty sleep. Ikuto heaved a sigh and got up. Might as well tell her now.

"Well, you know how Ikuto is a chef man?" Amu nodded her head slowly. "Because Ikuto is a chef man, he has to get up in the morning to open up his shop. Then, many friendly friends go into Chef Man's shop and buy things. When they buy stuff Chef Man gets money to take care of Mini Chef Lady. Make sense?" Amu's pouty face instantly turned into a smile. She even had sparkles in her eyes.

Chef Man and Mini Chef Lady! Does that mean…

"Is Mini Chef Lady gonna marry Chef Man?" she asked with her index to her lip. Ikuto felt heat rise to his cheeks and covered up his blush with a cough into the crook of his arm.

"U-Um… Sure, if Amu wants to." He smiled softly as the girl danced around his feet. "Alright Amu." He stated. She looked up at the man with curious eyes. "We need to hurry up now…" Ikuto glanced at the clock. It was about five thirty and he was already showered, dressed, and ready to go. He leaned down and picked up Amu and walked off to find some clothes she could possibly wear.

.

(At The Bakery)

Ikuto walked through back door and looked around. Good, nothing happened. He let Amu slip through then closed the door. The duo walked to the kitchen and Amu thought about their little tickle monster game that went on in here.

"Onee-chan!" Amu said and tugged on the man's white pants. He looked down and chuckled. She was wearing the smallest blue hoodie he had, which came from college years, and her little pink buckle up shoes. Combining all of that with her pink hair and golden eyes, she looked like a tiny cotton candy monster.

"It's Onii-chan Amu…" she looked up with a confused look.

"Onion-chan?" she asked and Ikuto smirked.

"Eh, close enough." He walked over and began setting out different things.

"So Onion-chan, what can I do to help?" Ikuto looked down from the counter with an unfrosted cake and smiled.

"You can help me with this cake. It's simple!" he picked her up and brought her towards the sink. "First, you gotta wash your hands. If you don't, you will get umm cooties on the cakes!" She nodded.

"Wait, Ikuto has cooties? What's so bad about those?" Ikuto smirked.

"Well, it's boy germs. You know how boys can be all dirty and nasty?" she nodded slowly. Her daddy's friends were always dirty and nasty. They made her feel dirty and nasty all the time.

"It's kinda like that. You just don't wanna get near a boy because they have cooties. However, when you wash your hands, take baths and stuff, you don't have any." She smiled. It did make sense. Ikuto sighed at his success. He never really understood 'cooties' but, it's what protected little girls from boys and men. He remembered his sister always screaming at boys and running to him because the others had 'cooties'.

He pushed down a handle and the water turned on, causing Amu's eyes widened in bewilderment. Then he pushed on the top of the bottle causing a green liquid to come out. He grabbed Amu's hands and began lathering them with his. Finally, when he thought they were sufficient, he pulled her hands with his into the rushing warm water. Amu was completely fascinated by water. She never touched, heard or even seen it.

He picked her back up, only to set her back down on a counter.

"Now," He stated. "whatever you do, don't let your fingers go near your mouth. That's where the germs come from." She nodded her head and he smiled. This would be easier than he thought.

He picked up a spoon and stuck it into the thawed out frosting. He scooped out a bunch and put it on the cake. Then he grabbed a flat knife and spread out the frosting. Amu's mind couldn't have been blown anymore then it was right now.

"Magic!" she screamed and clapped her hands. Ikuto looked up at the little pinkette in shock. She thought spreading frosting was magic?

'This, kid…' Ikuto thought to himself. 'Why did I find her near a dumpster. Why does she think simply spreading frosting is magic? Not to mention, whenever I touch her sometimes, she just randomly screams and cries. It was almost as if she was…' that's when it came to Ikuto.

This child that he had saved…

"Amu." He stated coldly causing Amu's entire body to freeze and look at Ikuto. Amu grew a bit terrified.

"Can you tell onii-chan what your parents…" Ikuto took a breath and swallowed. "Y-your parents do to you?" Amu looked at the ground with a frown.

"Papa and mama used to scream at me. They would scream so much their faces got red. Then, papa would call over some of his friends. They weren't very nice people and they put their hands on me. I got cooties and it hurt onion-chan. I didn't like it and told mama to make them stop but, she would just cry. I don't know why papa and mama would want to hurt me but sometimes they would make me sleep in a dark place. They made me-" Amu was interrupted by suddenly being slammed into something. She felt the entire thing shaking and water drops on her head. If she listened closely, she could hear a rapid heartbeat.

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered into her hair. This poor child had been through so much and she didn't even know it. What the hell was wrong with those people? He felt tears sliding down his cheeks. He had been told many times not to waste food because there are kids out there that are starving. He was told that he was fortunate to have this amazing life and should be blessed. He knew it all but, never did he actually think he would meet someone so innocent, yet they went through hell themselves. Especially a young child like Amu.

He let go of the embrace and wiped away his tears. Then, he felt something soft on the right side of his cheek. He opened his eyes in pure shock. Amu was kissing away his tears.

"Onion-chan," She stated quietly. "please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. Mama always cried so please, please don't cry." She smiled softly and Ikuto returned it with a smile. He scooped up another spoonful of chocolate frosting and handed to her.

"Amu, no matter what I swear I will protect you." She looked at the spoon and licked a bit of the chocolate frosting. She smiled in satisfactory.

"Ok onion-chan!" Ikuto sighed. He would have to correct the little squirt wouldn't he. Then he felt tiny arms wrap around his torso.

"Amu thanks onion-chan! Amu thinks onion-chan is the best onion-chan ever!" Or, he could get used to this. It's not like he hated onions anyway.

.

Neko: Teehee now we know about what Amu's been through. Next time, she's gonna be trying to help Ikuto with the shop :) Wonder how that will go LORoda-rollaL (Vocaloid fans get it :3)

Ikuto: What?

Neko: o.o… Hey Ikuto, how good is your English…

Ikuto: Umm ok I guess, why?

Neko: REPEAT AFTER ME!

Ikuto: o.o…

Neko: Banana!

Ikuto: Ba-Banana?

Neko: Orange!

Ikuto: O-ran-ge?

Neko: Road Roller!

Ikuto: Roda Rorra?

Neko: :D YEAH ROAD ROLLER!

Ikuto: (Fist Pumps) RODA RORRA!

Amu: What?

Ikuto and Neko: RODA RORRA/ROAD ROLLER!

Amu: O_O….

Neko: Um o.o…

Ikuto: o.o… R.R.E and um…

Amu: Y-yeah… bye.

A/N: ONE MORE TIME! This time… Ikuto, Yoru, you know what to do :3

Neko: ROAD ROLLER!

Ikuto and Yoru: RODA RORRA-nyah!


	4. They Forgive and Forget

Neko: HEY EVER-

Amu and Ikuto: WHERE WERE YOU!

Neko: o.o….I was-

Ikuto: WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

Neko: I-

Amu: THERE IS NO EXCUSES!

Neko: ….My best friend got shipped to Iraq…

Ikuto and Amu: NO EX- Wait… What?

Neko: Um yeah… So I've been spending these last few days up in Pennsylvania before he left.

Amu: Oh… Neko… I'm so sorry… (Hugs)

Ikuto: …Yeah… (Hugs)

Neko: o.o…. Um thanks?

Amu: Wait… was it Seth?

Neko: No… it was someone else just… let's continue shall we…

Ikuto: …Mk. Neko doesn't own Shugo Chara. She does own-

Neko: (Holds up Iru's pitchfork) What did you wanna say Ikuto…

Ikuto: O_O…

Amu: o_o….

Neko: (Smirk)

Ikuto: T-that… Neko owns ummm epicness?

Neko: DAMN RIGHT I DO :D

Ikuto: (Sigh while Amu pats his back) I'm safe!

.

A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO ABSOLUTELY SORRY! I know it's been like a week! DON'T THINK I DIED LIKE IKUTO AND AMU! Because I haven't… yet… Anyway I decided to write this chapter because I need some fluffiness. You know that moment in your life where you just don't want to write anything depressing anymore and for once write something fluffy? That's how I'm feeling write now (PUN GET IT :D) BUT, don't worry. I'm not going to ditch Grim Reaper. I just need to hold it off for a few moments until I get back into that state where I'm happy and myself again. So again, I don't own Shugo Chara! (Sadly…) and I hope you guys love this chapter.

Thanks! Neko :3

.

Ikuto stopped frosting on the strawberry cupcakes (LOLOLOLOLOL Amu: (Glare) and looked up to see a red head. Oh dear god.

"Oh Ikuto-kun!" the girl squealed in a high pitchy voice. It was like nails on a chalk board for him. Absolute agony.

Amu didn't like the noise and covered her ears. She looked towards Ikuto who was gritting his teeth. She pulled on his apron and made him bend down.

"What's dying?" she whispered quietly. Ikuto bit his tongue to hold back in the laughter.

"Amu, whatever you do, don't go towards the dying cow." Amu nodded quickly and ran off probably to the area with his fruits. She always went there because she would eat his strawberries.

He sighed and walked out from the kitchen.

"Hey there Saaya…" he murmured quietly.

"Oh Ikuto-kun!" she jumped up and down in excitement. Ikuto wondered how this woman wasn't obese yet. She always came three times a day to his shop not just for the sweets but, for the chef as well. Chef being himself. He looked in the kitchen and saw what he expected, a little Amu going through his fruit in the fridge. He chuckled quietly to himself causing Saaya to perk up.

"What's so funny?" she asked quickly. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Oh it's nothing. I just saw something that's all." He smirked to himself when he noticed her shrug and go on talking about god knows what.

The chef looked back into the kitchen and saw her throwing in some strawberries into the white frosting. She was doing well already! His smirk slowly turned into a smile with teeth when he saw her turn the white frosting pink. She picked up a spoon and proceeded to lather the cupcakes in the pink creamy substance.

"Ikuto? Ikuto. IKUTO!" Ikuto's eyes blinked and turned towards the red head who was fuming with anger right there. He rubbed his temples.

"Lack of sleep." Was all he said before he told her to buy something or get out. Quickly, she asked for what he was making right now and he left.

Ikuto walked in the kitchen and saw a completely white fingered Amu frosting cupcakes. His smile only grew bigger. He snuck up behind her and rested his chin on her head. Amu's body instantly froze and she looked up with her eyes, not wanting to disturb the chef.

"Keep going…" he murmured softly. She smiled and her face instantly scrunched up in focus.

"How ya doing squirt?" he chuckled as her tongue poked out and she mumbled a 'Fine'.

He lifted his chin off of her head and leaned down to her ear. He gently grabbed her hands and spread the frosting with them, murmuring extra tips.

"When you frost them, make sure to use all of the frosting from the spoon. Ok? Also, don't push so hard on the top, you'll crush the poor thing." Amu could slowly feel her face getting hot. Why was he so close to her! It was sort of… embarrassing?

"I-I can do it!" she stuttered in protest. Ikuto smiled and got up. He ruffled the little pinkette's hair and walked off to grab a piece of cake from the fridge.

.

More and more people came in but, none knew about his little helper in the fridge. Honestly, she was doing great today. She would frost cupcakes to perfection, he helped her after all, do toppings, and even help with getting the ingredients. Suddenly, the door burst open. The person walked to the counter and smiled.

"Nagihiko, Rima." The two enemies playfully glared at each other. Ikuto could only chuckle at the two. Nagihiko was his best friend in high school and Rima was the one to always protect Ikuto from other kids. And by protect, he meant scare off the girls from him. Rima was pretty much the only one not hit by his charm, that for him was still shocking.

"How are my lovely customers doing?" Amu peaked out from the kitchen and saw a handsome man with long purple hair, and a stunning girl with long blonde hair. She gasped and proceeded to walk over to the two.

"We are doing great actually! Rima is just mad from work so I'm here to get her a cupcake." Rima glared at Nagi.

"My boss was being a total meanie face today!" Ikuto could only stare before he and Nagi were laughing their butts off.

"M-Meanie face?" Ikuto asked and laughed even harder.

"I know right! It's still funny even when hearing it twice!" Nagi chimed in. Rima stomped her foot and glared at the two people who called themselves men until she felt a pull on her jeans and a cough. Everyone in the store froze and looked to Rima to find a tiny little girl pulling on her jeans with a smile. Instantly, Ikuto's face went pale.

"Miss, I just wanted to say you and that man look really pretty!" Amu smiled and everyone could only stare. Nagi turned towards his friend and saw Ikuto's shocked eyes.

"Ikuto… Who is this?" Nagi asked quietly.

"She's a little girl…" Well… what was he supposed to say.

"I like her." And with that everyone gaped like a fish. No one, especially for Rima, was liked at first glance. Rima had to get to know people before she said if they liked them or not. For Ikuto, it took seconds. Nagi on the other hand, took forever.

"Amu likes the pretty lady to!" she giggled and Rima's smile only turned bigger. She lifted the kid up and looked at Ikuto.

"Can we…?" she gave Nag the puppy eyes who only sighed and rubbed his temple.

"If you wish…" Rima looked at Ikuto with the same eyes only this time, Amu helped.

"I-…Fine…" Both of the girls threw their hands up in the air!

Rima set down Amu and began walking towards the kitchen. Nagi followed them as well while Ikuto smiled softly. He knew Rima would keep Amu occupied and Nagi would help out as always. He had such good friends.

The bell rang again and just as he was about to say 'Good Afternoon' his voice hitched.

"Hello Mr. Tsukiyomi." Said a cold voice. Ikuto's entire body froze and his happy smile turned into a straight line.

"Hello Mr. Hitori." He stated back in a monotone voice. The man smirked while Ikuto had to suppress a shudder. The man walked over, his blonde hair moving with him until he got infront of the counter, right infront of Ikuto.

"May I have a cupcake?" he asked cheerfully.

"What do you want…" he muttered, darkness in his voice.

"Simple, I want to buy your-"

"No." he stated. "Now what kind will it be." The man only glared.

"Vanilla." He growled and Ikuto smirked.

"If you would be so kind as to be polite to the one who will be making your food Tadase." He challenged back. All eyes were on them. Tadase Hitori was a famous millionaire who got everything he wanted. This bakery, however, has so far been the only building he didn't own.

"Now why would I do that?"

"We wouldn't want something happening to your food now would we." The chef threatened.

"I would have this business closed down!" he whispered with a smirk of his own.

"Try me. You know how many people in this town would be mad as hell? Just try me, I dare you." Tadase's eyes widened.

"Now then, please get out." He snarled.

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't!" he barked and suddenly vanilla cupcake mix was all over the man. Ikuto's hand shot up to his mouth covering his gaping smile as the pinkette wiggled the bowl a bit more to get all of it out.

"You are a bad man!" the girl stated and the entire shop roared with cheers, laughter, and applauses. Ikuto smiled and rest his elbows on the counter while the beast stared back, eyes completely red of anger.

"Now then…" he mumbled and dragged his finger down the man's face, receiving a bit of the vanilla mix. He stuck the finger in his mouth and purred with satisfaction.

"There's your delicious cupcake, get out." And with that last statement, Tadase growled and stormed out of the door but, not before delivering a line that made Ikuto's entire body freeze.

"You better watch that little girl of yours! I'll have this bakery if it's the last thing I do black cat!"

Ikuto stared and everyone looked confused towards the chef. He chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"It's fine everyone…" he said to his customers. "Just get back to having a good time." They all then resumed eating their delicious treats.

Ikuto picked up Amu and carried her outside past the couple who were saying how sorry they were. He slammed the door in their faces and set down the little girl on the floor.

"Why! Why would you do that! Bad Amu! Bad!" he sighed and brought his knees to his chest, resting his face inside. Amu's smile turned to a frown.

"The man was being bad to Mr. Chef Man! Amu wanted to-"

"ENOUGH!" the man roared causing Amu to shiver with fear. Ikuto shook his head back and forth. What was he going to do? He didn't want Amu to be hurt because of his quarrels with that idiotic man. He didn't want her to be hurt again. He was worried, and for once in his life he was scared. No, this would be his second time. He shivered thinking about that man ever finding him again until he heard a whimper and a sniff. Slowly Ikuto looked up and saw a tear filled Amu. His eyes widened in shock and he crawled over to her. He grabbed her and brought her into a hug.

"It's ok Amu… I'm sorry…" he mumbled quietly and stroked the girls back. Amu's tears finally stopped after a few moments.

"I'm just stressed that's all." He replied with a smile. Amu smiled with a sniffle. The duo jumped with spook when they heard a meow. Both of the heads turned towards a midnight black cat with yellow eyes.

"Oh hey there Yoru!" Ikuto smirked and ruffled the cat's head, earning a purr. Amu's eyes widened and she slowly took steps back. Yoru looked up at the young girl and hissed while Ikuto smiled.

"Don't worry she isn't harmful. Amu, come here he won't hurt you…" Amu slowly inched towards the cat and sat down.

"H-hi …" she stuttered. She reached a hand forward and saw the cat inch back a bit. She frowned and felt tears prick at her eyes. The black feline's eyes widened at the saddened girl. Instantly he moved away from her hand propped his paws on her shoulders. Then, he licked her cheek earning a giggle. The cat meowed, proud of his success, and looked at Ikuto.

That's when Ikuto got an idea.

"Amu, why don't you feed and watch Yoru?" Amu turned and her smile grew even wider than before.

"Yay! Mr. Kitty!" She picked up the kitty and walked into the kitchen with it still in her hands.

"Rima! Rima! Look! I found Mr. Kitty! Can we feed him together? I wanna keep him!" and on and on she went. Ikuto chuckled and shook his head. How did Rima not scream at the girl? Amu would talk Ikuto's ears off if he didn't have Rima.

The rest of the day went by with giggles, laughter and treats.

.

The door to the apartment creaked open and shut quietly. Footsteps were heard as the man walked in and sat the pinkette on the bed. He then traveled to the bathroom and proceeded with brushing his teeth. Cutting off all the lights and turning on a fan, he walked over to the sleeping pinkette in his bed and crawled in. He grabbed her around the waist and snuggled into her.

"Good night squirt…" he mumbled quietly and dozed off to sleep. Unknowing to him, his little pinkette was awake. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good night onii-chan…"

.

Neko and Ikuto: YOU FINALLY SAY IT CORRECTLY!

Amu: (Sweat drop)

Neko: GUYS GOOD NEWS! WHILE WRITING THIS, MY MIND IS COMING UP WITH MORE STUFF THAN BEFORE IT'S CRAZY OOOOO

Ikuto: And we care because?

Neko: Well, since I was gone like FOREVER! I'm going to give you guys the next chapter!

Ikuto and Amu: WHAT?

Neko: I know right? Shocking isn't it. It's my apology though. I STILL EXPECT MY REVIEWS THOUGH! (Yasha 'Dakota calls the cat Precious' climbs onto my lap as I stroke her. Ikuto walks in with a irish pipe and a cup of chocolate milk since I hate coffee. Takes the stuff) HOHOHO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE JOLLY CHAPTER!

Ikuto: …(Takes the cat away) No… just, no… (Let's her outside)

Neko: NOOO YASHA!

Amu: Ummm you do know Yasha means Demon, right?

Neko: That's cause she is a fricking demon!

Ikuto and Amu: Orly?

Neko: YES REALLY! She bit my finger while I was talking to Mxa! She will tell you everything! INNOCENT I TELL YOU! INNOCENT!

Ikuto and Amu: (Sweat drop)

Neko: Anyway :P I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. R.R.E! Blah blah blah. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Ikuto and Amu: (Sigh) See you in five minutes.


	5. They Get Into Trouble

Neko: Hi…

Amu and Ikuto: ….

Neko: So it has been five minutes…

Amu and Ikuto: No…

Neko: Oh…

Ikuto: …IT'S BEEN AN HOUR!

Amu: WHAT WERE YOU DOING?

Neko: ….Coming up with another story that I just posted.

Ikuto: Wait what?

Neko: Yeah :D It's called World of War. It's based off of World of Warcraft the PC video game :3

Ikuto: o.o…. Wow…

Amu: You normally do songs and stuff but, a pc game?

Neko: Yeah… sort of. I just used the items, classes, not like the characters or stuff or a storyline. It's my own storyline!

Ikuto: You were about to say own characters weren't you…

Neko: P-psh! Of course not! I don't own Shugo Chara! s-so… (Crys and wallows in despair)

Ikuto: GREAT I'M WRITING THE CHAP-

Neko: HAHA VERY FUNNY (Pushes out of my chair) MY WRITING CHAIR! BACK OFF BUM!

Ikuto: O_O… Woah.

Amu: No kidding…

A/N: I just noticed I wrote Naomi for this entire chapter. WHOOPSIES! So, I changed the name. Sorry for my mishap! :3

.

Ikuto was on a beach with women full of bikinis in the hot sun. His feet were in the water as he stared out into the setting sun. He heard his name being yelled and turned to the left. He saw a woman run over to him with long pink hair.

"Onii-chan…" the woman mutters and pins him to the hot golden sand. He feels his body get hotter. Her golden eyes stare into his and their lips are just about to kiss until he hears his babe whisper something.

"What was that beautiful?" he murmurs, their lips inches apart.

"I said wake up Ikuto!" then he felt himself being shaken.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Please you're going to be late!" Ikuto's eyes slowly open and cobalt met honey.

.

Ikuto: DAMN YOU!

Neko and Amu: (High-fives) HEHEHE!

Neko: Continuing off…

.

"I told you to get up like five times!" the little girl pestered the older man as he slumped out of bed and to the fridge, grabbing the milk jug and chugging it down.

"Also!" the pinkette continued. "There is breakfast on the table and your clothes are set out. You were mumbling in your sleep again so I'm guessing you didn't take your pills. And finally-" she was interrupted by being hug behind her. She blushed over a million shades of red and began stuttering incoherent words.

"I-Ikuto! Let go of me!" she managed to get out from her stutter.

"You are thirteen years old Amu. You shouldn't be doing this." His grip only got tighter and Amu sighed at the man she called her 'brother'.

"Ikuto." Amu said quietly and pecked his cheek. "It's fine. You saved me. It's the least I could do for my brother…" Ikuto sighed and let his chin rest on his 'sister's' head.

The thing was he wanted to be more than brother and sister. He realized that when Utau met Amu.

_(Flashback)_

"_You know Ikuto, you've been smiling a lot lately." Utau said as she smiled at her husband playing with the little pinkette. Ikuto looked at his sister questionably._

"_What do you mean? I always smile. Everyone does don't they?" Utau stared at him._

"_You know what I mean Ikuto. Ever since 'that' happened you haven't smiled all that much but, now…" she trailed off and looked back towards the little girl, a ghost of a smile on her face._

_Amu was being chased by a big man and she was trying to get away._

"_AHHH!" she screamed with laughter as the man suddenly appeared behind the counter. She ran around the island while Yoru joined in with Amu._

"_Mrow!" the cat mewed and led Amu to a safe spot to hide from Kukai._

_It kept on like this for hours while the brother and sister talked._

"_Tadase came by again…" Utau sighed and rubbed her temples. That man would not give up._

"_Lemme guess…" Ikuto only nodded. "When Ikuto!" she nearly yelled causing the pinkette and husband to turn._

"_When is he just going to give up? He's not going to get it and I don't want you to get hurt!" Utau was in tears now. This man was powerful and she did not want her brother to get hurt. Ikuto sighed and smiled._

"_As long as I have Amu it's fine Utau." At that moment he noticed he wasn't worried about anything at all. As long as he had that bundle of sunshine, he was calm and collected. Amu was his lucky charm. His own sister, the one he saved a month ago was his lucky charm._

(Present)

Ikuto could only moan in ecstasy while Amu sighed.

"Can you stop that? It sounds like you're getting laid!" Ikuto choked instantly and Amu giggled. She finished her orange juice and slipped on her shoes. Meanwhile, Ikuto finally got the piece of blueberry waffle to go down his throat.

"Ikuto, I'm off to school!" she waved and just before she ran off she was wrapped in a hug again.

"Be careful, no-"

"I know I know!" she yelled. "Be careful, no boys, be good, and get good grades. You will pick me up after school and go to the bakery! Will Rima and Nagi be there?" she asked quickly. Ikuto smiled and nodded. Amu cheered and jumped in the air.

Ikuto leaned down and kissed her lips causing her eyes to widen. Finally he separated and patted her head.

"Have a good day squirt!" Amu blushed and ran off.

.

Ikuto was showering and smirked. He remembered the first time he kissed Amu. It was pure joy!

_(Flashback_ Neko: SORRY!_)_

_Ikuto was awakened to the sound of clothes shuffling. He looked at the eight year old Amu, dressing up in her uniform. Ikuto sighed and got out of bed in just his boxers. Amu's face turned red when she was kissed on the cheek from behind._

"_Morning…" he mumbled and walked to the kitchen. He saw breakfast already cooked for him and smiled. Amu ran from the bedroom and grabbed her new school bag._

"_Hold it squirt." Immediately she paused and looked at the said man from the doorway. He pushed the apartment door shut and bent down. He looked at her outfit and saw how normal she looked. He sighed and shook his head. No way was she going out like that! He got up and walked into the bedroom and returned with some pins, thread, and a pair of black tights._

_._

"_Perfect…" Ikuto admired his handiwork._

_Amu was standing infront of him with her normal outfit but a bit of spice to it. She had on her tie but it was done loosely. Her hair was down but, one side was pulled up and held with an X clip. She had on a pair of black tights to not show off to much of her legs and a pair of leg warmers. Finally, Ikuto disposed of her pink butterfly backpack and gave her a brown suitcase that was easy with swing over her back when she needed to._

"_I-I love it Ikuto!" Amu stuttered in amazement as she looked herself up and down._

"_Also, it doesn't ruin the uniform rules. It does say you are only allowed to wear this uniform but you may include personal touches if you so would like. Amu's smile grew brighter and she hugged Ikuto tightly._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed in delight and Ikuto sighed while hugging her back._

_She began walking out the door tell she was pulled back into Ikuto's chest._

"_One second squirt." She frowned and looked up. "I have rules for you…" Amu looked at the man in confusion._

"_First off, be careful. Don't get into any fights ok?" she nodded her head. "Rule two, be good. Don't give the teacher a hard time ok?" she nodded again. "Rule three, get good grades. Or at least try to. Do your best all the time. School is important, got it?" she nodded. "I'll pick you up after school and then we can go to the bakery ok?" Amu's eyes brightened and she nodded her head._

"_Alright squirt." Amu was just about to walk out the door till he remembered one more thing._

"_Oh yes Amu!" she turned._

"_Yes?" Ikuto bent down._

"_I have one more rule. Final rule, no boys. I don't want you to be near any boys. No flirting, kissing, blah blah blah." He patted her head and was about to get up until it was pulled down. He looked at her and saw confusion in her eyes._

"_What is kissing?" Ikuto felt his neck turn a bit pink and his mind racing with so many naughty thoughts, a priest would probably baptize him about fifty times._

"_Well…" he got on his knees infront of Amu and cupped her face in his hands. Slowly and gently he leaned in and pushed his lips onto hers. Amu's eyes widened in surprise and for some reason, felt her tummy do about twenty flips a second. Then, ever so slowly and regrettably, he let his lips part from hers and release a breath of air. He quickly leaned back from her face and saw it was entirely red._

_He smirked in success and patted her head._

"_That's a kiss and I don't want you doing it with anyone else." Amu was still in another world. Her first kiss, was with her brother. Her first kiss… her brother… Her first…_

"_Why not brother?" she finally asked._

"_Well, it's something only I can do." He said. Well, he was only lying partially. Amu isn't supposed to be kissing anyone at her age but, family members, even though he isn't particularly a family member, will do. _

_Amu nodded in understanding. "Ok!" she stated and walked out of the door to school._

(Present)

Ikuto chuckled to himself and shook his head as the water beat down on him. He shut the water off and flicked his head around to get off the water droplets. He climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

.

Neko and Amu: NOOOOOO D:

Ikuto: (Smirk) My payback.

.

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He looked fine but, there was a strand of white hair. However, who could blame him. Amu was a handful. He plucked it out while wincing and threw it off somewhere. Then he proceeded to dress himself for work today.

.

Amu walked to the gate of her school and slipped in. Everyone stared at her in amazement. Tsukiyomi Amu, the famous baker's sister with an attitude. She finally made it to her classroom and sat down at the farthest window. Friends? She didn't need them. She had Rima, Nagihiko, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Mi-

"AMU-CHAN!" a voice yelled. Amu turned and saw her best friend, Miyu Souma.

She ran over to Amu and hugged her. Miyu was Utau and Kukai's daughter. She had Kukai's brown hair, personality, and smile. However, she had her mother's voice and violet eyes. She was the brightest and cheerful person in the entire school. Then there was-

"Miyu, quit it would ya!" Amu turned and saw the only guy friend Ikuto allowed, Haruki. Haruki was Rima and Nagihiko's son. He was fourteen and was the first to meet Amu technically. True to his name, his hair was like the sun. Bright gold hair just like his mother and chocolate brown eyes like his father. He acted exactly like his mother as well with her love for comedy. Haruki was Rima and Nagihiko's son. He was fourteen and was the first to meet Amu technically.

He sighed and remove Miyu off of the poor pinkette.

"You ok?" Amu nodded and the crowd erupted into gasp and squeals. Walking through the door was the boy that always hit on Amu, Ryuu. He was Tadase and Saaya's son and always annoyed Amu to death. We would make Miyu cry, pick on Haruki, and try to get Amu to date him. He had Saaya's bright red hair but in the hair style of Tadase's and not to mention his pink eyes.

"Hey there Amu…" he murmured into her ear. She stuck out her tongue and he went over trying to bite it, causing her to go 'Eep!' If Ikuto were here right now, this little kid would be on the ground in two seconds flat.

"Leave me alone Ryuu." She stated coldly. She heard everyone mumble how 'Cool and Spicy!' she was and tried to hide her smirk.

"Whatever Tsukiyomi, your messed up in the head just like him." Amu's eyes squinted in a dangerous way.

"Don't you dare try to slaughter the Tsukiyomi name, or make fun of Ikuto!" she growled and Ryuu just smirked.

"Not my fault the Hitori's are better. You simply work at a stupid little bakery shop while my father could close that shop down in seconds." Amu couldn't think of anything to say so she settled for a hair flip and mumbled a 'whatever'.

Haruki took this sign as a moment to end this stupid battle. He walked over and got in between the two.

"Enough Hitori, just back off." Haruki stated in a monotone voice. Miyu walked towards Amu and rubbed her back.

"What if I don't Fujisaki? What are you gonna do then huh?" Haruki was pushed into the desk and Miyu took the liberty to go over to Ryuu holding a hand up to his chest.

"Ryuu!" she yelled. "Cut it out!" Ryuu only growled and pushed the little girl away. Amu saw as tears fell down Miyu's cheeks and the next thing Amu knew she was punching the heck out of Ryuu.

"A-Amu!" Haruki yelled while the entire class cheered. Miyu yelled as well.

"Give it to him Amu!" she cheered and Haruki glared at Miyu. That's when a teacher walked in.

"W-what is this! TSUKIYOMI AND HITORI! ENOUGH!" Both of the kids looked up towards the teacher.

"Principle office! NOW!" she yelled and both boy and girl walked off. Miyu and Haruki watching their friend go off to the office not being able to help.

.

After a few hours of screaming received from their principle, the two kids got called by their parents. Tadase was the first to walk in and saw Ryuu and Amu. He smirked to himself and winked at Ryuu who smirked back. Amu gaped and then heard the door open. She saw a foot and her entire body paled. She just broke a rule and there was Ikuto in all of his furious glory.

He walked into the principal's office and both men walked out later, one with a hidden smirk and another with the reddest face that Amu had ever seen.

"Let's go Ryuu…" Tadase said and Ryuu walked out of the office but not before sticking his tongue out at Amu who growled until she heard a cough. She looked up to find a not so happy looking Ikuto, tapping his foot. This was not going to be good.

"Car. Now." He stated coldly and Amu slowly got up. He made sure she walked infront of him and not once, even when she tried talking or making him laugh, did he say a word. Amu passed her friends who tried to say something but received a glare from Ikuto who shrunk back. Haruki mouthed a 'Sorry!' to Amu who smiled and nodded. Ikuto turned to her and growled, her smile immediately vanishing.

Finally, guardian and child reached the car.

"In. Now." He stated and Amu swore when she got in the car, the entire world got colder and darker.

"Amu." He said quietly and Amu felt tears prick at her eyes.

Let the punishment begin.

.

Neko: NUUUUUUUUU D: (Wants to see a towel-less Ikuto)

Ikuto and Amu: …Pervert.

Neko: :3 Merp

Ikuto: You have Seth for that though :P

Neko: o.o…. NO IKUTO! HUSH HUNEY BOO BOO! (Places a finger over his lips before he can say a word)

Ikuto: O.o

Amu: xD Anyway R.R.E and Neko just wants to say thanks for forever being her faithful reviewers.

Neko: YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! (Nods head furiously)

Ikuto and Amu: Bye.

Neko: WHA! WAIT! UM YEAH BYE!


	6. They Learn About The Real Business World

_(Flashback)_

_A young woman with dark chocolate hair stood on the porch._

"_How could you…" a velvet voice spoke. The woman turned and saw him. A man with midnight blue hair and a girl with bubblegum pink._

"_We thought…" the girl had tears in her eyes and when the young woman went to brush them away her hand was slapped._

"_No! Don't you dare… You don't own us… You don't deserve to be an author anymore…" the woman felt tears prick in her emerald eyes._

"_I-I'm sorry…" she mumbled softly._

AAAANNNNNDDDDD SCENE!

Neko: GOOD JOB GUYS! :D I LOOK AWESOME!

Ikuto: MMPH MPH! (Is wrapped up in ropes and has tape over mouth. Amu the same and both screaming)

Neko: What was that Ikuto? I'm awesome? I know right!

Ikuto: MMPH! MMM MMPH! (A LOSER! YOU ARE A LOSER!)

Amu: Mph! Mmmm! (Tying us up! Honestly!)

Ikuto: Mmmph… (You sound so hot when you go mph…)

Amu: MMPH! (IKUTO!)

Neko: Aww adorable. You guys sound like you're-

Ikuto: MPH! (RATED T NEKO!)

Neko: Right… sorry… Anyway I don't own these love birds or Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: (Finally gets the tape off) HA! FINALLY! NEKO WHY DID YOU-

Neko: (Grabs another piece of tape and smacks it on) Aaa much better!

.

Finally they reached the car and climbed in. The door slammed shut and it was silent.

"Amu." He started off and that's when everything came out.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO IKUTO!" she cried and felt tears leak from her eyes like waterfalls. "HE WAS BEING RUDE TO OUR FAMILY NAME! HE SAID THAT WE WERE USELESS PEOPLE WHO JUST WORKED IN A BAKERY! THEN HE TRIED TO KISS ME AND SO HARUKI TOLD HIM TO BACK OFF! HE DIDN'T SO MIYU TOLD HIM AND HE PUSHED HER ON THE FLOOR AND MADE HER CRY! SO THEN I GOT MAD AND PUNCHED HIM A-AND I-IKUTO I'M SO SORRY!" she bawled and felt her vocal chords hurt from all the screaming she did.

Ikuto stared at his 'sister' as she cried into his lap. He sighed and rubbed her back.

"Amu…" he tried starting again and heard her cry even harder. "I have one thing to say…" She calmed herself down and slowly she looked up, tears still ready to leak out from her eyes.

"Y-yes?" she asked quietly with sniffles. Ikuto grabbed some tissues from the glove compartment and handed them to her. She took them with a 'Thank you' and blew her nose. She looked at him ready for her punishment.

"How hard did you hit him?" he asked, excitement in his voice. Amu's eyes widened and she looked up at Ikuto who looked like a kid who got what he wanted for Christmas.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

He cranked up the car as it came to life. "He tried to kiss you right? So, how hard did you beat him? Did you kick his butt? I bet Hitori will be so mad to know his son got beat up by a girl. A GIRL HA!"

Amu could only stare at her 'brother' and slowly her frown turned into a smile.

"Not to mention, doesn't this mean you have no homework? Great! You can help me out with the bakery all day today! How's that for a punishment?" he asked with a smirk.

"Y-yeah." Catching on she fake cried. "B-but I wanna do homework! I don't wanna work at the bakery!" Finally both of them laughed and drove away, Amu telling her 'brother' the entire story all over again.

.

Over not too far from the quarrel, Tadase was growling, face red from anger. She was crying and so sad until he said something and she became happy.

"What did you do?" Tadase screeched. Ryuu looked at his father, his left eye now black, purple, and swollen.

"I made fun of her family like you told me to and she got mad. Then she attacked me and-"

"DID YOU WIN?" his father screamed. Ryuu suddenly got tears in his eyes and Tadase's face turned even more red not just because of anger but, because of embarrassment.

"DAMN YOU TSUKIYOMI!" He screamed to the sky.

.

The rest of the day, Amu was as happy as a chipmunk who found-

.

Amu: WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD IT!

Neko: o.o… What?

Amu: 'The rest of the day, I was as happy as a chipmunk who found a stash of nuts on Christmas Eve? Seriously?

Neko: o.o… O-ok…

Ikuto: (Still tied up) MMPH! MM! (AMU! HELP ME!)

Amu: (Pats his head) Nah… I like it like this…

Ikuto: (Smirks) Mmph? (Do you now?)

Amu: (Blushes and punches his head) PERVERT!

Neko: A-anyway…

.

The rest of the day, Amu was skipping happily all around the bakery. She took orders with a smile, giggled with customers, and the best part, no school! How did it get any better?

That's when the two most amazing people in the world walked in, Haruki and Miyu!

"Haruki! Miyu!" she cheered and ran to her friends, hugging them. They hugged back and they both laughed. Ikuto stared at his little strawberry with glee. She was happy and that's all that mattered. Wait, she was on punishment!

"Amu!" Ikuto called out. Her ears perked up and she turned around her smile instantly turning to a look of horror.

"O-Oh… Um… H-Hi Ikuto…" she mumbled. The man smirked and bent down a little forward to match her height.

"Friends of yours?" he whispered hotly in her ear. She blushed and nodded furiously, causing Ikuto to chuckle. "Then it's fine! Go ahead and bring them to a table, let them have whatever it's all on me." Amu's frown went right back to a smile only a million times bigger and brighter. She jumped and pushed her brother down.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she screamed as she rubbed her cheek with his. Then a quick peck on the cheek and she took off to show her friends around. Ikuto sat there, on the floor, with a giant blush covering his entire face.

"Y-yeah…" he mumbled to no one in particular. 'She just kissed me…' he thought to himself. 'Another step forward I suppose…' he chuckled to himself and then he heard a loud screech.

"OH IKUTO!" the woman screamed and yet again he was tackled on the floor. Now, customers were watching and giggling. They all knew Ikuto was popular with the women but, who knew this popular!

Saaya Hitori squealed in delight when her darling hubby said they were going to the bakery for a little visit. At that moment, Tadase decided to walk in to see his adorable wife and Ikuto hugging. Well, awkwardly hugging.

Immediately, Ikuto's eyes went dark and held amusement. Tadase's, not so much. Amu walked out to ask what the ruckus was about until she saw Ryuu who had a smirk.

"So, Tsukiyomi, mind if me, you, my glorious son, and your dirty filth of a daughter talk?" he asked nonchalantly.

Ikuto smirked. "You mean my stunning daughter who gave your 'glorious son' that black eye right there?" Ryuu immediately covered his left eye causing Haruki and Miyu to snicker from behind the counter.

"Of course." Tadase said through gritted teeth.

.

"This needs to end Tsukiyomi!" Tadase growled in rage. Ikuto smiled with his pearly whites in response.

"I couldn't agree anymore." Amu and Miyu had their ears pressed to the door while Haruki was tying the Hitori to a chair. When he was finished he pat the boy's little head.

"Now you stay there and try not to get into any trouble. Ok?" the boy was about to yell at him to release him from this trap until a vanilla cupcake was shoved in his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Haruki smiled and walked towards the two girls, placing an ear on the door as well.

"Great! In that case, simply give me-" Tadase couldn't even finish his sentence before Ikuto was digging through his desk for something. Tadase smiled.

"Looking for the papers for me to sign? Great! I have my own pen ready and every-" Tadase stood there gaping like a fish. Ikuto had taken out a playboy magazine and was just flipping through the pages.

He slowly eyed up and smirked.

"Oh no! Please, do continue…" and resumed flipping through the porn pictures. Tadase growled in frustration. He grabbed the magazine and threw it out the window.

"Hey! That was kind of hard to get you know! What with having a teenage daughter and-" Tadase jabbed a finger into the man's chest.

"YOU THINK BUISNESS IS A JOKE TSUKIYOMI!" the king roared.

"Yes, I think it's full of rubber ducky's and rainbow unicorns. Just full of mermaids if you ask me!" Ikuto smirked and Tadase nearly exploded his face was so red.

Tadase chuckled darkly and shook his head, taking deep breaths.

"Tsukiyomi, I want to end this. So, just give me the papers and-" Ikuto smirked as he held up a sign. Tadase stared at it in disbelief.

There on the sign was the giant letters NO in red with a giant cancel sign in the back.

"No thank you." He stated quietly and pointed to the door.

"W-what…" Ikuto smirked as the man looked at him flabbergasted.

"I said, no. Thank. You." He stated each syllable.

"B-but… where did that even come from?" the blonde asked with confusion.

"Well, like I said, 'Business is a joke. It's full of rubber ducky's and rainbows unicorns. Just full of mermaids if you ask me!' So why can't it be full of NO signs?"

"I… I-" Ikuto shook the man's hand.

"Well it was nice doing business with you Hitori I wish you a nice day alright?" he asked. Tadase couldn't even mumble a response before Ikuto continued.

"Excellent, have a nice day!" and with that, he kicked him out of his office.

Ikuto wiped off the dust from his hands with a smirk has his daughter walked in the office with a bright smile.

"Nice job onii-chan, just what did you do?" she asked.

"Well… ask me a question, any question." He stated. Amu pondered over her thoughts and smiled.

"Can I have a sleep over at Haruki's tonight?" Ikuto turned his eyes a bit wide.

"The boy with the blonde hair and brown eyes out there? Nagi and Rima's son?" Amu nodded and Ikuto went behind his desk.

With a smirk, he took out a sign and Amu frowned, un-amused.

On the sign, it said…

In Your Dreams.

.

Ikuto: Damn. I'm good at trolling aren't I…

Amu: (Nods) Agreed. (Looks at the tied up Neko) Um…

Ikuto: Don't worry about her… (Smirks) Anyway… (Precious climbs on his lap while he strokes the black and white feline before him) Neko wants to apologize for not updating in a while. She had some… personal issues to deal with… I bet she had enough time to have 'fun time' with Seth… (The duo glare at the tied up girl as her charas just float above her head giggling. Meanwhile, the poor girl is blushing red and screaming her head off)

Neko: MMPH MPH! MMMMPH! (NOT TRUE! NOOOOO!)

Amu: (Snatches tape off and puts it on) Tell it to the judge!

Neko: Mph Mmmph mmph muph… (Well I kinda can't if I have tape on my mouth…)

Amu: ….Oh yeah… (Snatches off tape as she screams 'BLOODY KAMI-SAMA!') S-sorry… Kind of always wanted to do that…

Neko: (Sighs) Thanks… Anyway, me and Seth did not have 'fun time' Ikuto (Glares and he chuckles) Also, please forgive me and I'm sorry. Want me to change something in the story? Leave a review. Also, Mxa, honey, I love you (NOT IN THAT WAY!) and just wanted to say…

Neko: (Voice turns dark and deadly) If you don't update your stories soon or give me a little preview, I'm turning this story or Grim Reaper into a Tadamu… and I'm dead serious…

Ikuto: O_O

Amu: O_O

Neko: (Smirks) Better hurry my dear MUHAHAHAHA (Cough)

Ikuto: Y-You wouldn't…

Amu: Neko! YOU CAN'T!

Neko: I can cause I'm the author! MUHAHAHAHA

Ikuto: R.R.E and Mxa… UPDATE YOU IDIOT!

Amu: PLEASE MXA PLEASE D:

Neko: Good luck Mxa-chan :3

Everyone: GAMBATTE!


	7. They Rest For The Night

Neko: Hey guys! So, I noticed-

Ikuto: Woah wait… This is the part where normally we do something bizarre…

Neko: Yeah?

Amu: So… Why so serious?

Ikuto and Neko: O_O… JOKER!

Neko: Anyway I'm serious because I read a review-

Ikuto: IT'S ALWAYS THE REVIEWS!

Neko: (Shoves a fish in his mouth) Now then, I read a review and it made me realize that brother and sister love is a bit creepy…

Amu: (Sparkle Eyes) AND!

Neko: And I'm contemplating wether or not I should make this story Amuto… If not, I have a character in mind to make Ikuto fall in love and stuff and Amu love her. I have a plan and everything it's just-

Ikuto: (Pulls fish out of mouth that's bare bones) You've never abandoned an Amuto story before.

Neko: It just feels so weird…

Amu: Well, I vote-

Ikuto: (Covers mouth) She says let the reviewers decide. You don't own us but, you do own the reviews they give right? So, reviewers. If you lovely ladies/ and or gents want Amuto just say so. If not, screw- MPH!

Neko: What Ikuto is trying to say is if not, let me know in a pm and review section. Thanks to the guest who let me know. One quick question though…

Ikuto: ?

Neko: WHY DO GUEST REVIEW MY STUFF D: I mean seriously! They review and either leave really good ideas and/or flames and I can't ever write them back. I have to wait till the next chapter to write them or else there would be BILLIONS of 'Author Notes'. -_-

Amu and Ikuto: (Shrug)

Neko: Well, guest don't worry cause there is no Amuto in this. Instead it's all fluff!

Amu: WOOT WOOT!

Ikuto: (Pout) Whatever…

Neko: BEGIN! WAIT ALMOST FORGOT!

Responses to Reviews :D

(Just randomly decided to do this!)

Saika Haww Elsman: You live this story? AWESOME! Anyway I'm glad you like it! Here is your update girly :D

Snowie Wolf: I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THEM! I was like, wouldn't it be awesome if random signs appeared somewhere and you randomly played the TROLOLOL music? xD

Yuyu99: Nobody wants it to be Tadamu :P Here's the update darling!

Balabalanech: OMG YOUR NAME IS THE NAME OF THE SONG I LOVE 3 Bala lalinka! OI! Um if Tadase dies though… I'd have a too easy story :3 GOTTA LOVE THOSE TO EASY STORIES THOUGH! xD

MissXAmulet: Glad you liked it honeyz :D 1, 2, 3, DAMNIT TSUKIYOMI!

Ikuto: What?

Neko: NOTHING!

NekozRule: Nice job me! It works! Damn I'm an idiot…

Rawrsomesami: ISN'T IT ADORABLEISHNESSITY? X3 Anyway, I'm glad you love it! I love you to :D (No Homo)

Ikuto: More like no Tadase…

Amu: IKUTO!

Ikuto: You're right, that's offensive to homos everywhere… Sorry!

15 Fallen angel: Love the name :3 Glad you think it's cute 3

Burakkurozu-Black Rose: YOUR NAME IS AS COMPLICATED AS EVER! SHIZ NICKLE BACK THAT WAS HARD! Anyway, thanks! See the comment about the Troll music added above! Here is your update by the way :3 Oh yeah also… (Hands a sign) HERE'S YA SIGN (Guy who plays Mater in Disney Cars comedian reference :D)

Min1605: Easiest name, THANK YOU! Anyway your welcome, I love you, I'm glad you like it, am I missing something?

Yoru: Yeah…

Neko: Oh right. BARK!

Yoru: (Facepalm)

Neko: WELL THAT'S ALL MY REVIEWERS! God, how can people do this… Anyway here it is, chapter 7 of Chokore Amour!

.

Ikuto sighed as he walked through the door, dropped his suitcase on the floor, and crashed on the couch. Amu crept out of her room to see her mess of a brother. Ever since Ikuto rejected the author, Tadase has been calling, texting, and bothering her onii-chan WAY to much. Amu had just about enough.

"Ikuto…" Amu called out. She received a moan probably meaning in Ikuto language 'What?'

"Are you alright?" Ikuto sighed for the fiftieth time today and sat up, feeling pain all down his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit sore and tired." His stomach growled. "And maybe hungry as well…"

Amu giggled and nodded, heading to the kitchen. When she was younger, Ikuto would always teach her how to cook. It was the best day of her life.

_(Flashback)_

"_AMU BE CAREFUL!" but it was too late. The entire kitchen turned white with powder. Coughs could be heard between the two._

"_Sorry onii-chan…" the little Amu with pigtails said giggling. Ikuto glared at her but his cold heart melted when he heard her laughter. He sighed and got up, beginning to clean up the powder. By the time he was done, Amu was stirring the spoon in the cookie dough._

"_Ikuto?" Amu began and Ikuto set the broom back in the closet before turning back. "Is cookie dough good for your skin?" Ikuto chuckled and got up, wiping his hands on his green apron._

"_I have no idea. Why? Amu what are you up-" Before he could even finish, he had a giant bowl of cookie dough on his head, pouring down his face and all over his apron._

_Amu laughed so hard she fell on the floor. She rolled around while Ikuto just stood there. When Amu finally took deep breaths she noticed the sound of tapping. She looked at Ikuto's foot to see it move up and down over and over on the wooden floor. Her eyes traveled up his leg to his torso and finally to his not so happy face, the bowl taken off but cookie dough still in his hair. Amu chuckled nervously and mumbled a 'Yes?'_

_Ikuto was not amused whatsoever. As a matter of fact, he was as angry as a bull. He dropped the bowl on the floor and growled. Amu gulped and began running, Ikuto trailing after her all through the house. It must have been five minutes before he caught the little monster, carrying her to the bathroom._

"_YOU ARE PAYING FOR THIS!" he screamed and dumped her in the water with her clothes on. Amu's laughter echoed through the entire house as they both washed each other off, both still in their clothing. When all the dough came off, they resumed back to work and the cookies were perfect and done in only a few hours._

(Present)

"Done!" Amu cheered just as Ikuto walked into the living room with a towel around waist.

"Are you now? Do I have to put on clothes?" Amu blushed and stuck the wooden spoon in his mouth. He licked it and tasted heaven.

"Yes. Now go!" and pushed him into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Dinner was wonderful. It was fish tonight with sour cream flavored chips, mozzarella sticks, and sauce.

.

Ikuto: Come on chef Neko be more descriptive (Smirk)

Neko: -_- Screw you Ikuto, screw you…

.

Ikuto rubbed his stomach and sighed. No cooking, cleaning, or anything for him tonight. He was sitting infront of the TV with Amu on the couch watching some little kids show.

.

Amu: Come on Neko be more descriptive (Smirk)

Neko: Screw you Amu, screw you.

Ikuto: She doesn't know what kids watch these days! xD

.

Ikuto stretched and let out a giant yawn. He smiled softly at the cuddled up pinkette beside him. He wrapped her up in a blanket and carried her to his room. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek, bidding her a goodnight before going to the bathroom and getting ready for bed.

.

Neko: Tada!

Ikuto: Really? 900 words?

Neko: No, that was the night. Now, we're gonna introduce a character!

Amu: We are? :O

Neko: Yup! She's the character from my new story, The Complicated Lock! EVERYONE APPLAUD!

Ikuto and Amu: (Claps/Blows on the party horn thing) Yippy.

Neko: More enthusiasm?

(Cricket Sounds)

Neko: COUGHTADAMUCOUGH.

Ikuto and Amu: WOOT WOOT! (A young girl about Amu's age but taller walks in. She has green emerald eyes and long white hair in two pigtails)

Naomi: T-thanks guys…

Ikuto: Wow… She's actually pretty cute. I might just- OW!"

Amu: (Smiles like she didn't just stomp Ikuto's foot) Nice to meet you…

Naomi and Neko: O_o…

Neko: Anyway… Here we are!

.

Amu sighed as she walked to her school. She woke up to find her perverted brother, in his bed. Where she was sleeping. Right next to him. She would have to plan revenge later. Amu sighed as she walked in to her next class which was Nutrition.

Amu sat down and looked at the window.

"Good afternoon everyone!" a cheerful voice said. Amu turned and saw her favorite teacher, Sensei Hara!

"Good afternoon Sensei!" everyone greeted back.

"Now, how is everyone?" she piped up. They all responded with a great, or awesome. Even some goods here and there. Naomi Hara was the best teacher to Amu. She always understood her and how she wanted to be alone, yet noticed. Knowing Amu acted like her when she was younger, Sensei Hara loved Amu with all her heart.

"Amu, would you be a dear and pass out the snacks?" Most teachers would do roll call and make them read books however, Naomi hated that. She felt kids needed treats for their hard work, time to relax before going home and doing school work and if they wanted to, they were able to work during this time. Now, Amu loved her teacher and respected her but, honestly she thought Sensei Hara needed a boyfriend. She would be the perfect girl for any idiotic man in the world.

Amu got up and passed out the snacks while the sensei did roll call. Finally when all was done, Amu sat down and nibbled on her packet of gummies.

"Now then class, this Friday night will be parent teacher night! I want to meet all of your parents and or guardians alright?" the class then began to cause a commotion so, with quick thinking, Naomi plucked in a movie and everyone remained silent. Not even thirty minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. The kids rushed out but not without hearing their sensei reminder of the school night.

"Oh Amu, may I have a word with you?" Amu sighed and walked over to her teacher.

"Yes sen-"

"Now Amu…" The teacher cut in. "You know me, I know you. Call me by my real name!"

Amu's lips curved upward into a smile and she nodded.

"Naomi," Amu started. "is there something you need?" Naomi sighed and tucked a strand of Amu's pink hair behind her ear.

"Amu dear, if you don't want to, you don't have to go to parent teacher night. I understand you have a brother though right?" Amu nodded. "So, why don't you bring him?" Amu's smile grew wider and she nodded furiously.

"Now then, why don't we go get something from the bakery!" that's when Amu got the best idea in the world. Ikuto was single. Sensei was single.

She knew what to do.

.

Neko: TADA :D

Ikuto: Wow… (Twirls a strand of Naomi's hair) Is your hair naturally white?

Naomi: (Blush) Y-Yes…

Amu: (Growls) MINE MINE MINE! (Hops on Ikuto's lap and snuggles into his chest)

Naomi: (Smiles and giggles) He's all yours Amu-chan!

Amu: (Blushes and smiles)

Ikuto: o_o (Blushes) U-um anyway R.R.E Yada yada yada…

Neko: (Smirk) and if you haven't read A Complicated Lock-

Naomi: You really should! ^-^

Neko: (Smiles and Ai walks in)

Ai: DAWWW

Neko: I KNOW RIGHT! (Ai and Neko both do the little blush squiggle dance thing when they think something is adorable)

Ikuto: (Sighs) Adults…

Amu: (Scoff) Neko is an adult? Since when?

Naomi: (Giggles) Like Tsukiyomi-san said, R.R.E! Ja ne, minna!


	8. They Go To A Meeting

Neko: O_O…

Ikuto: What?

Neko: (Points to review that MxA left)…

Ikuto: O_O...

Amu: ?

Ikuto and Neko: NOTHING!

Neko: Anyway since today is Friday and I got like over TEN REVIEWS LAST NIGHT! (By the way, thanks! :3 My phone kept going BEEP BEEP NEW EMAIL all night long xD I finally put it on vibrate and woke up to find thirteen new emaisl L-O-L!) EVERYONE CHEER!

Ikuto: WOOT WOOT!

Amu: Yay…

Ikuto: Oh… I understand. Your depressed because I might hook up with Naomi instead of you?

Amu: (Nods slowly with tears) Y-you love me right Iku-kun…

Ikuto: O_O (Blushes) O-of course! (Hugs) Amu-koi 3

Neko and Naomi: DAWWW :D

Amu: (Blushes) Wh-whatever!

Naomi: (Giggles) Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara! She does however, own me!

Amu: (Smiles and hugs back)

.

Amu smirked as her sensei and the pinkette stood in front of her brother's shop. Did she not know onii-chan worked at a bakery? The best bakery in all of Japan?

Amu was the first to walk in and the bell chimed. Ikuto turned to greet him only for his mouth to literally drop to the floor. Naomi walked in with her snow white hair in two pigtails. Her green emerald eyes glowing with excitement and curiosity, her cheeks a bit of pink, and finally her plump lips. Ikuto just about had a heart attack. Even the men who had taken their girlfriends or wife to the shop were staring at her.

"Hey there onii-chan!" Amu's smirk couldn't get any bigger. She knew her brother and Naomi would DEFINITLLY fall for each-other.

"Hey Amu who's this lovely lady?" Ikuto asked not dare taking his eyes off of her.

"This is my lovely teacher-"

"Naomi Hara…" Naomi interrupted walking towards him with a dazed look of her own. Instantly the two settled down and began talking, ignoring Amu who was starting to get mad. Hello? She was right here! Amu shrugged and walked to the kitchen but not without asking a quick question.

"Onii-chan can I go over to Haruki's house today?" Ikuto sighed.

"Yeah sure, do whatever you want…" The two only starred into each other's eyes and Amu giggled.

Her plan was definitely going to work!

.

"I'M HOME ONION-CHAN!" Amu yelled as she slammed the door behind her. Ikuto was in the scorching kitchen, his locks sticking onto his neck from sweat.

"Haven't I told you not to call me that?" Amu smirked.

"I know, you hate it. Why do you think I always do it?" Ikuto stuck out his tongue and resumed cooking while Amu sat on the counter.

"Hey, you know Parent Teacher night is coming up soon…" Ikuto moaned.

"Are you kidding me!" he yelled, putting the spaghetti on the two plates. He grabbed his nightly coffee and drunk a few sips.

"No, but good news! Hara-san is gonna be there!" The coffee instantly shot out of Ikuto's mouth and onto the tile kitchen floor.

"WHAT!" he screeched and tackled Amu to the floor.

"Y-yeah! Didn't you know, Hara-san is my teacher?" Ikuto stared for a few moments at his lovely 'sister'.

"Naomi-chan is your teacher?" a nod. "And she will be at parent teacher night?" another nod. "And when is this?"

"Friday, which is tomorrow night…" Ikuto nodded his head slowly…

. . . . . . . .

Before leaping into the air and pumping his fists in the air.

"I'M GONNA SEE THE HOT BABE AGAIN! I-I mean yeah sure I'll go…" Amu stared at her brother with a raised eyebrow who gave her a sheepish grin. Amu sighed and carried the plates to the table, setting it down.

"Shall we?" Ikuto smiled and nodded. The rest of the night was filled with laughter, smiles, and spaghetti sauce.

.

Amu woke up as always in Ikuto's arms protectively wrapped around her. Amu sighed as she squiggled out of the form of her brother. When she thought she escaped, it turned out she was wrong because her brother drug her back into bed, snuggling his face into her neck, making her feel ticklish.

"Morning…" he mumbled and breathed in her scent of strawberries. Amu sighed and turned around so her face was towards his.

"Good morning." She stated and Ikuto smirked.

"It's not a good morning if you leave…" Amu blushed and tried crawling out of his arms but it was no use. There was only one thing Amu had to do.

"If you don't let me go, you will be late going to your precious bakery." Ikuto's eyes shot open and he literally flew out of bed, pulling on a random pair of pants and a t-shirt.

Amu giggled at the sight of her rushed brother. Quickly she looked at the time and saw she woke up at six in the morning. No wonder why her brother was so cranky. After all, it was a Friday, the busiest time for the daily baker. Ikuto quickly ran over and brushed his hair, teeth, and even shave a bit before kissing his sister on the lips and bidding her a good-bye. As soon as he left, Amu got ready.

.

"Now class, remember! Parent Teacher night! Have a great day!" Sensei said as everyone packed up their things. Amu was so excited she could barely contain herself.

"AMU-CHAN!" a voice yelled and instantly she was tackled. Amu looked up and saw violet eyes.

"Hi Miyu-chan…" Amu giggled with a sweat drop. Haruki stuck out a hand which Amu gladly took and got up. Finally the trio headed out of the class room, waving good bye to the Sensei and all three saying they would see her tonight.

.

Naomi was making sure everything was prim and proper when she heard the door knock. Already?

The teacher looked at the clock and her eyes widened. It was only five! The sun wasn't even down yet and she was pretty sure she said Parent Teacher NIGHT, not sunset. On the paper it said seven as well. Naomi sighed and walked towards the door. However, when she opened it, her eyes went from wide with curiosity to squinted with annoyance.

"Yes Mr. Hitori?" Tadase walked in with a smirk and leaned on one of the desks.

"Well it is parent teacher night correct?" Naomi smirked.

"The paper I passed out said seven Mr. Hitori. I believe you've arrived a bit too early. Not to mention, parent teacher night requires the student to come along. I don't see Ryuu anywhere to be found?" Tadase's smirk turned into a thin straight line.

"I just wanted to see you Hara-san." Naomi's face went pink and she pointed to the door.

"Leave. Now." Tadase stood up and walked towards her, gripping her white hair and twirling it.

"Your hair is very unique. Tell me, do you dye it?" Naomi blushed a bit more.

"No, it was inherited from my father's side. I got my mother's eyes as well." Tadase smiled and brought the lock to his lips, kissing the strand.

"It's very delicate." Then he pulled the bows that rested atop her head out and her hair flew back, the white hair straight with a few waves and going past her back. Tadase smirked while Naomi's eyes widened. She slapped the man's hand away and growled.

"Get out please!" she said through gritted teeth. Tadase smirked and shrugged.

"Fine, I'll leave. Letting you know though your hair is better down." Naomi felt her face grow a bit hotter as Tadase walked out the door but not before saying one last thing.

"Naomi, you're a beautiful kind woman. Don't fall for Tsukiyomi. He's not worth it." Then he left, leaving a hair down Naomi in shock.

.

Ikuto smirked as he fixed up his tie a bit and Amu straightened out her pink frilly dress. They both grabbed hands and walked to the school. There were many women and men there with their kids. Sadly, Miyu couldn't come because of her mother's show and Haruki said he was stuck with his mom, learning how to correctly 'bala-balance'. Amu couldn't help but giggle causing Ikuto to look with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing!" she said with a smile and Ikuto smiled back. They finally walked in the classroom and both Ikuto and Amu's mouth dropped to the floor.

Naomi was holding a cup of water with her snow white hair down and a blue flower in her hair. She wore a long light green dress that tied up around her neck and black flats. She turned and saw that even though no make-up was worn, she still looked stunning. Amu's smile couldn't get any bigger when she turned and saw Ikuto's jaw on the floor.

"Naomi-chan!" Amu yelled causing the woman to look at her favorite student. She smiled and bent down, her arms wide open for Amu to run in and receive a hug.

"Oh my you look wonderful Amu-chan!" Naomi giggled. She took out the blue rose in her hair and put it in Amu's with a smile that would melt anyone's heart. If Amu-chan was here, that would mean… Naomi looked up and just as she suspected she saw the cobalt eyes she fell in love with. She slowly got up and stuck out a hand.

"M-Mr. Tsukiyomi…" she stuttered and Ikuto couldn't help but smirk. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly on the top palm.

"Please, call me Ikuto." He murmured and Naomi's blush possibly couldn't get any darker. Amu snickered and ran off, about to leave the two alone till she felt a pull on the back of her dress.

"Oh no you don't squirt!" Ikuto smirked and pulled the kid next to him. "Parent Teacher night, a night where the parents meet the teacher and talk about how the kids doing."

Naomi giggled but her eyes held happiness. She had never seen such a responsible young man before. Most men would just fall for her and completely forget their child but not this man.

"Amu-chan has been doing very well in school I must admit. She even helped me so many times from passing out snacks to helping other kids with homework. You did a very good job raising her - I- I mean Ikuto…" she smiled along with Amu who smirked at the shocked Ikuto.

"The squirt does all that? Geez, who would have thought! Maybe it's because of you Naomi!" Naomi blushed and shook her head furiously.

"Oh no! Amu is honestly a great child."

"No! I'm serious! She's the devil when she gets home! That's it you're moving in with us tonight. Then, maybe she will actually cook for me again…"

"What! I cook for you all the time!" Amu interrupted. Naomi let out a soft giggle that made both of the two's heart flutter.

"Honestly, you two are adorable. I must decline though, however, if Amu ever needs help please don't bother to hesitate and call alright?" Naomi handed Ikuto her number which he took with a calm 'Thank you'. Amu giggled and walked off, leaving the happy couple alone.

.

Naomi sighed as she looked out at the stars with the blue haired man next to her.

"Ikuto…" she started calmly. He looked towards her and rose an eyebrow. "I, um, well…" she started she took a deep breath and turned to face him directly.

"I-" before she could even say another word,

.

Neko: :3

Ikuto: o_o Before she could even say another word… WHAT HAPPENS?

Neko: (Shrug) IDK :D It's the end!

Amu and Ikuto: WHAT!

Neko: I wanna see reviewers reactions, DUR!

Ikuto: (Beats head into wall repeativly) WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!

Naomi: (Giggles) I'm sorry Ikuto-kun. Even though I kind of want to kiss you, I believe Amu-chan is better with you…

Amu: (Blushes)

Ikuto: (Gapes) :D Your right! (Snuggles into Amu) 3

Amu: (Growls and blushes even darker)

Naomi: Hehe! Anyway R.R.E (Read, Review, Enjoy the next Chapter) and we hope to see you guys real soon.

Neko: I will post the next chapter real soon and don't forget to check out my new story staring Naomi, A Complicated Lock! I will most likely be posting another chapter of that story very soon. Like two days? Maybe three?

Ikuto: AMUTO D:

Neko: Don't worry there will be just later in the story! Amuto in this story though (Chokore Amour) is for you guys to decide. I may do it where the teacher and baker fall in love, blah blah blah, they break up and it's back to Amuto or something else. I don't really know. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

Naomi and Neko: Ja ne! Minna!

Neko: WAIT REAL QUICK! (Whispers so Ikuto doesn't hear) Naomi say Road roller..

Naomi: Um… Ikuto-kun… Roda Rodda?

Ikuto: (Cat ears come out and fist punches into the air) RODA RODDA!


	9. They Learn It's All Worth It

Neko: :D OMG LIKE HI!

Ikuto: (Looks at reviews) HOLY SHIZ NICKLE BACK!

Neko: Yup! It's our 60 review anniversary 3

Amu: (Grabs the air party horn thing and blows) WOOT WOOT!

Neko: DESCLAIMER PLEASE PEOPLE!

All Reviewers: Neko does not own Shugo Chara!

Neko: :( Soon, so very soon… ANYWAY I'MMA DO THE LITTLE REVIEW RESPONSE THING Because I can :3

NoComments: FINALLY! I found you on the review wall! Anyway, I'm glad you're still reading this lovely story of mine and don't worry. I'll give you some non-amuto moments.

Ikuto: BUT BUT BUT BU-

Neko: REVIEWERS COME FIRST :P

Balabalanceh: Why would I leave it on a cliffy? CAUSE I'M EVIL MUHAHAHA

My Dreams, Your Entertainment: LOVE YOUR NAME WOFNQIOWRCN :D Also, glad you finally found a story like this! Er, like a unique type of story like this or ldknQIDNWE I'm confused D:

Rest of Reviewers who screamed AMUTO: Guys I promise you will get your amuto things just have to move slowly. I'm trying to make this seem as realistic as possible!

Ikuto: (Flips to chapter 6 and points where he picks out random signs) Bull.

Neko: -_- Ok so kind of realistic?

Amu: Fair enough :P

Neko: Whew, there were so many I only did a few! Ok so, here it is. The moment you people (with lives and I'm so jealous D:) have been waiting for! Chapter 9! Or was it 10? (Shrug) Oh well ^-^

.

Naomi sighed as she looked out at the stars with the blue haired man next to her.

"Ikuto…" she started calmly. He looked towards her and rose an eyebrow. "I, um, well…" she started she took a deep breath and turned to face him directly.

"I-" before she could even say another word, Ikuto turned towards her and grabbed her hands.

"Naomi." He started and she turned, her white hair following right behind. Ikuto was speechless as he stared at the woman before him. Her emerald eyes shining in the moon's light, her white hair wavy and caressing her face, her lips naturally pink. He smiled and held her hands in his.

"Naomi, I have to ask you something." Naomi's lips curled upwards into a soft smile.

"Yes, Ikuto?" she asked softly.

"…I-" before he could finish the sentence he heard clapping. Both of them turned to see a blonde man in a tuxedo. The man smirked as he stared at Naomi, then Ikuto.

"How've ya been doing Tsukiyomi?" he started and Ikuto couldn't help the growl that erupted from his throat. Naomi noticed the entire mood shattering and becoming something much worse. With quick thinking she grabbed and drink from a table nearby and acted as she was walking towards him.

"Mr. Hitori, how have you- WHOOPS!" she acted as if she had tripped and spilled the cranberry all over him.

"HEY!" he yelled. Ikuto felt a smile crawl onto his face and had no regrets in not stopping it...

"Oh, Mr. Hitori I am so sorry! Clumsy me I guess!" She giggled a bit as Amu erupted from the door and saw the entire thing. She ran over to Ikuto and laughed quietly as he tried to hush her.

"Quiet Amu, we don't want to get into trouble…" although he couldn't help the smile on his face grow bigger at the sight of Hitori doing a little dance.

He growled in frustration as Naomi quickly walked back with a towel and whipped off the mess from his tux.

"You will be owing me a new one Miss. Hara!" he snapped and she looked up at his ruby eyes with a smile that would kill any man.

"Of course my prince." she responded with a curtsey. Tadase felt a blush but quickly beat it down.

"Wh-Whatever! I will be expecting my money tomorrow thank you!" and with that, he stormed off. Ikuto came right behind her with Amu sleeping in his arms.

"Sorry…" he mumbled with a cheeky grin while Naomi in response shook her head.

"It's fine. May I?" she asked opening her arms for Amu. Ikuto nodded with a smile and handed Amu towards them. When the trio walked out of the patio, they saw everyone had left. Probably to go meet the other teachers.

They all walked out towards Ikuto's car and she sat down Amu in the passenger seat softly. She kissed the pinkette's forehead and whispered a 'Goodnight'. She sat up and looked at Ikuto who smiled and so did she. He climbed in and was about to pull away until she heard his name being called.

"Ikuto!" he stuck his head out the window and saw Naomi walk up to him quickly. "There is one more thing!" she said quickly. Suddenly, Naomi's lips were on his cheek for a few seconds until she separated.

"Have a good night." She said with a deep crimson blush and walked away. Ikuto rolled up the window and touched his cheek. His face was of shock until his lips curled into a soft smirk and he drove away into the night.

.

Amu woke up the next day in Ikuto's bed but, without an Ikuto?

"Ikuto?" she called out as she walked through their apartment. She finally saw him flipping pancakes with a very soft smile. He turned and chuckled at Amu.

"Nice hair kiddo." Amu blushed and stomped her foot, her arms crossed over one another.

"Oh? And what is so bad about my hair!" she demanded and Ikuto couldn't help but turn off the stove and laugh.

"Why don't you check for yourself squirt!" Amu ran to the bathroom and nearly fainted. She had slept so well last night that her hair was sticking up on some end and had tangles all in it. She quickly brushed it all out with screeches of pain every now and then when finally she threw in two X-clips and smiled at her look.

She had her straight long bubblegum hair with two X-clips on the sides. With that smile still plastered on her face, she gave a firm nod and walked out to see Ikuto already setting out the food.

"Hey Ikuto?" she mumbled as she stuffed her mouth full of pancakes. Ikuto lifted an eyebrow his mouth full of pancakes as well.

"Hmph?" he asked as he swallowed.

Amu remained silent for a few moments and that worried Ikuto.

"Amu, are you ok?" Ikuto asked, his eyes squinted in concern. Amu looked up with a sad smile.

"Do you love me?" If he was drinking something then, it would be all over the floor like the last time. Thank kami-sama, he wasn't.

"Love you?" he mumbled to himself. He did love her as a sister and sometimes more than that. It wasn't like they were related or anything though. They just always considered themselves brother and sister.

"I guess I would say yes." Amu squinted with a questioning gaze.

"You guess? Ok how about this, if I said I loved you and wanted to be your girlfriend, would you say yes?" Ikuto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What brought this into your head? Are you reading Yaoi manga again?" Amu blushed at the thought of the last time Ikuto caught her. He never stopped teasing her about it.

"N-No!" she yelled and quickly shook her head rid of the thoughts. "No, I just… You and Naomi seem really together and stuff…" Ikuto smirked at his 'sister'. Yes, he loved her more than being a sister but, she wasn't old enough for this right now. He was twenty-two and she, four-teen. He wasn't going to be dating a middle-schooler.

"Yes, but no." he stated calmly. Amu stared at him for a few moments before raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but no?" she repeated.

"Yes I love you more than my sister." Time froze for Amu as she stared at her 'onii-chan' in shock. "However, I won't." Now she was confused.

"You won't love me more because I'm your sister?"

"You're not my sister, your someone I found in the middle of the streets and I just called you my sister. Now then, can we move off this topic." Amu glared.

"No, because I want to know how you feel about me. Stop avoiding the question Ikuto and just tell me!" Ikuto rubbed his temples as he wasn't in the mood for this.

"Amu, honestly I'm not in the mood for this so just stop."

Amu's glare did not falter. "I'm not in the mood either so would you just tell me!" Ikuto growled.

"Amu, I'm the one in control here not you!" he barked.

"Well, I'm just wondering if my own BROTHER LOVES ME!" she shouted.

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE ON ME YOUNG LADY! WE'RE NOT EVEN RELATED! BUT, YOU BETTER RESPECT THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN TAKING CARE OF YOU FOR THIS LONG! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" he yelled and Amu slammed her hands on the table.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" she screamed and ran to their room.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" he bellowed.

"TO MY ROOM! I HATE YOU!" she screeched and slammed the door. Ikuto stood there paralyzed.

'I HATE YOU!' the words rang through his head over and over, almost as if on repeat.

.

Amu sobbed into the sheets of their bed, no, her 'brothers' bed. No, not even her brother, Ikuto's bed. What was he anyway? He wasn't her brother, her father, they weren't dating but they were more than just friends? What is their relationship? Amu gripped her head and groaned in confusion. Why was life becoming so difficult for her? She cried for a few hours…

.

Ikuto stared at the clock and saw it was about the afternoon. What the heck was she doing? Ikuto sighed as he got up and walked towards the bedroom as silently as possible. He gradually opened the door and saw his little pinkette on the bed sheets, her cheeks red, and her body shaking with sniffles. Ikuto's eyes closed for a few moments as he shook his head. He did this to her, it was all his fault. Ikuto let out a sigh as he walked over to their bed and grabbed the blanket. He draped it over her and sat on the bed, stroking the hair away from her eyes. Soon, he was laying beside her, watching her breathe in and out quietly as she dreamt. Then, her arms wrapped around his neck and she cuddled closer into his chest. Ikuto couldn't help the smile that came onto his face.

It was moments like this where it was all worth it. All the fights, mornings, screaming and crying together. It was all worth.

.

Neko: Awww….

Ikuto: You're becoming to fluffy Neko…

Amu: I love it ^-^

Naomi: I do to ^-^

Ikuto: Of course you two would love it…

Neko: Ikuto's right though, I need to get back in the game! I NEED TO GET MY DARKNESS ON!

Entire Cast: ….

Ikuto: (ROFLMHAO = Rolling on floor laughing his a** off) OH MY GOD! AH HAHAHA! G-get your darkness on? AH HAHAHA!

Ai: Troll! :3

Neko: (Blushes) OH SHUT UP YOU GUYS -_- Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and also DON'T FORGET TO VISIT MY PROFILE FOR A POLL! You guys should take it. It will make you feel special! Also, if you take the poll, depending on votes is what's going to happen in the story. I'm done with the "AMUTO!" and "Don't, it's to creepy!" YOU WANT IT, YOU GO CHECK OUT THE POLL DANG IT!

Everyone: Wow…

Amu: She lost it.

Neko: I'M NOT CRAZY! I'm just done with this. I don't want to keep having to make things harder then they seem. I don't want to keep writing Nauto (Naomi x Ikuto) moments in one point of the story and Amuto (Amu x Ikuto) in another. I'M SICK OF IT SO TAKE THE DANG POLL!

Naomi: ^-^ Don't forget to R.R.E!


	10. They Become Sick

Neko: OMG GUYS HI :D

Ikuto: o.o… (Looks through her history and smirks) Neopets? Really? Isn't that a child's game?

Amu: (Staring intently at the screen) Must. Get. Neopoints!

Neko: :3 So…

Ikuto: (Stares at Amu and sweat drops)…

Neko: Anyway, thank you guys for taking my poll. I'm probably gonna get a lot of disappointment though from 1/3 of you reviewers. I hope you keep reading though and again, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY! I received 4 death threats these past few days begging for… that.

Ikuto: o.o… Wait… so,

Neko: (Sighs and rubs temple) Yes Ikuto, this will be Amuto.

Ikuto: (Slams chair to the floor as he suddenly stands up and lifts his hands in the air) YES! I KNEW I COULD TRUST YOU REVIEWERS! I KNEW I COULD LOVE YOU! (Runs over and picks Amu up, twirling her in the air) I KNEW IT! HAHAHA!

Naomi: (Giggles) ^-^ Neko does not own Shugo Chara!

Neko: Wait, Naomi you still ok with this?

Naomi: (Sighs and smiles sadly) Yeah, as long as I'm still Amu's teacher, of course!

Neko: (Has tears in her eyes and everyone stops what they're doing and stares as the two girls gaze at each other) N-Naomi, you're so kind 3 (Hugs her tightly) That's why I own you and love you!

Ai: (Comes out randomly along with Ace) So do you love me and Ace to?

Neko: o.o Do I love who?

Ace: (Face palm)

A/N: I know this sounds corny and really lame but, if you guys (For some strange reason or just crazy like me!) play Neopets (WHICH YOU TOTALLY SHOULD!), you should totally check me out :3 I am as always NekozRule and yada yada yada. Anyway, I cannot believe this but really guys? OVER 80 REVIEWS! (Gets tears in her eyes) Gosh, I feel so blessed! (Or whatever for you non-Christians out there) Man, did I mention you guys are the greatest? I love you guys so much and again, thank you for always sticking by Chokore Amour's side.

.

Amu growled in frustration as her head was forced back in bed by a toned finger.

"I wanna go to school…" she mumbled while Ikuto sighed and rubbed his temples.

"No, you wanna leave me because you're still mad about last night." He shoved a thermometer in her mouth and saw it in the hundreds.

"I'm not sick! I wanna go to school!" he whined while Amu kicked his leg.

"Oh shut up you!" she yelled out but moments later began having a coughing fit. Ikuto's eyes widened and he immediately reached out to help her but his hand was slapped away. "Don't touch me." She stated coldly. "Only my brother can." Ikuto face palmed and let out a sigh. Fine, if she wasn't going to let him help, so be it.

"Fine you little twerp." He muttered and pulled on his black jacket. He sighed and was about to give her a kiss on the forehead like always until she shied away, causing Ikuto to frown.

"Whatever." He mumbled and walked out the door, not forgetting to slam it.

.

Ikuto muttered bitterly to himself as he trudged through the streets of Seiyo.

"I wanna go to school! I'm not sick! I hate you! Wah wah wah!" he growled and kicked a patch of snow. "Stupid girl…" he mumbled. "She doesn't even realize how lucky she is. Spoiled brat." However, it wasn't true. Ikuto was just so tired of all this. He hated the arguing the constant glares they spared each other, it was getting on his nerves.

It was at times like this where he just wished she could stay young and listen to him. Where she would smile and nod with an 'Ok Onii-chan!' he even wanted to hear her say 'Onion-chan,' or even 'Ikuto' but no. Instead, he didn't get called anything. Not, brother, onii-chan, onion, Ikuto, not even Tsukiyomi. Just him, you, etcetera.

He opened the door to his shop and saw the cupcakes laid out, cakes already frosted, and the back door to the kitchen wide open.

"Annethia!" he called out and a gorgeous woman poked her head from around the refrigerator at the call of her name. She was about five foot three, had long silky black hair, and her shimmering aqua eyes that glowed with curiosity and admiration. Ikuto smiled at the sight of her bright and early smile.

"Morning boss!" she giggled and resumed carrying the freshly baked cake to the fridge. She took out another cake that resembled a giant cupcake and sat it on the large table. Ikuto sighed as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Amu going through teenage hormones?" she laughed and Ikuto sent her a playful glare.

"I guess so. She asked if I loved her last night." Immediately, Annethia's ears perked up.

"Love? As in 'Baby, I love you!'" she asked as she began kissing the air and moving her arms around.

Ikuto laughed for real for the first time this week. "Yeah, you could call it that." Annethia stared at him for a few moments before sighing and shaking her head.

"Ikuto," she started. "she's just a little girl." Now it was Ikuto's turn to sigh and for the rest of the day he said nothing more.

Bells rang all day and the time slowly went from day to afternoon. That's when she walked in. White hair swished left and right as a pair of cream colored legs stopped infront of the counter.

"Hello there!" Annethia perked and the woman returned a warm smile.

"Hey there. Is Ikuto here?" The chef hearing his name walked out with a smile.

"What's u-Naomi!" He stated in shock as a bowl of frosting slipped from his hands and onto the floor. Luckily, it was plastic so nothing shattered.

"Oh Mr. Tsukiyomi," Naomi giggled and pointed to the floor. Ikuto blushed and stammered, trying to find words to say while Annethia face palmed and cleaned up the mess.

"I got ya back boss!" she whispered with a wink and Ikuto smirked.

"Thanks Anne." She smiled and walked off, leaving the snow girl and blue pervert to speak alone.

.

"So that's why Amu wasn't at school…" Naomi said with a frown on her face. "And the argument?" Ikuto sighed and rubbed his temples.

"She didn't take it lightly at all! It's not my fault though, we're not exactly related and she comes asking me about love! LOVE I TELL YOU!" Naomi giggled as the man pulled his hair in frustration. Her delicate hands grabbed onto his and brought them away from his hair.

"Now, now, now Ikuto." She started. "Don't mess with your lovely hair." She fixed it back to normal while he blushed and his eyes adverted hers, not forgetting to mumble a 'Thanks'.

"What I believe is going on though is teenage stress. Amu is in the seventh grade Ikuto, it's only natural. Also, if you're not her father, brother, or lover, then who are you? You're obviously more than friends but, not close in 'that' way." Ikuto felt his mind finally begin thinking straight.

"So she's just confused about our relationship?" he asked quietly.

Naomi giggled. "It may also be because of some… 'womanly things'" she quoted and Ikuto felt a blush rise to his face.

"S-seriously!" he scolded her. "Not in the bakery!" Naomi couldn't help it and fell into a fit of laughter. When she finally caught her breath and wiped away some tears, she continued.

"Ikuto, Amu needs a mother." Ikuto stared at her and chuckled.

"Are you insisting you be the mother? Shall we get married?" Now it was Naomi's turn to have the red face. Quickly, she shook her head left and right.

"O-O-O-OF COURSE NOT!" she yelled. "I-I WOULD NEVER!" Ikuto couldn't help the smirk that fell onto his face as his fingers drummed on the counter.

"Oh?" Naomi sighed and rubbed her cheeks.

"Oh will you stop it you pervert!" Ikuto snickered some more until he gained control.

"Alright, I'm fine now. But seriously, are you saying you'll be a mom for Amu?" Naomi smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course I will. Like I said Tsukiyomi-san, I will always be there to help Amu. However, sometimes there are things that only you need to do." Ikuto stared at her un-amused.

"You sound like one of those fortune tellers dang it." He muttered with a shiver. Naomi couldn't help the smile that fell onto her face until both the adults heard a scream in the kitchen.

"Ikuto!" Anne called out and both of the people ran in to find the black haired girl on the phone.

"It's Amu! She said she feels awful and then her phone just cut off!" Ikuto's face paled and he turned to Naomi.

"I'll watch the store, go Ikuto!" she yelled and Ikuto quickly kissed her cheek, running out the door screaming a 'Thank you'.

Naomi stood there with her hand on her cheek and a very noticeable blush. Anne sighed as she walked up and patted the girl's shoulder.

"Honey, you are so into him." Naomi sighed and put an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"I'm screwed aren't I…" the teacher muttered hopelessly.

"Yup."

.

Ikuto slammed opened the door and heard the sound of moaning coming from the bathroom. He ran over and saw a pale faced, un-brushed pink haired, Amu vomiting in the toilet.

"Not sick you say?" he yelled as he shrugged off his jacket and ran over to her.

She slowly lifted her head, her eyes droopy and gave him her hardest glare.

"You idiot…" he mumbled and felt her forehead. "What were you doing?!" Amu's glare softened and tears pricked from her eyes.

"Y-You do care…" she mumbled and fell into his lap, crying her eyes out. Ikuto stared in shock and growled in anger. How dare she!

"I care? Of course I care! My sister is vomiting in a god damn toilet!" he whispered yet screamed in frustration. Time seemed to stop for Amu when she heard the word 'sister'. Sure he cussed, which was on very rare occasions but, he had called her his sister. She gripped his arm and looked up slowly.

"I-I'm your sister?" she asked with a hopeful smile. Ikuto's eyes widened before he let out a smile.

"Of course you are. Not related by blood but, I do treat you like one. You know Miyu and how close you guys are? How you would protect her so closely. Most kids these days don't call them best friends, they call them sisters. I guess that's our relationship." Amu's smile grew wider and Ikuto swore the entire world became brighter.

"I'm so happy…" she mumbled before her eyes drooped close and she panted softly in her slumber. Ikuto frowned in concerned and he lifted her bridle style, carrying her to the bed. He sat her down and blushed at the thought of taking off her clothes. They were covered in sweat. Forget it, she could kill him later. He quickly stripped her to her underwear and quickly covered her body with the blanket. He ran over and grabbed a wet towel full of cold water, setting it lightly on her head and giving her a kiss on the nose before walking out of the room with the lights out and the fan turned on.

.

Amu felt her eyes opened but everything was dark. Her hand reached forward and felt an icy cold cloth on her head. She removed it and looked around. The entire building was dark and the fan on. The only way she was able to tell Ikuto was still up was the peak of light that shined through the closed door. She slowly got up and walked over to the door, opening it and revealing the bright light that burned her eyes a bit.

"Good… er, night sleepy head." Amu turned her head and saw Ikuto setting down a bowl of broth, salty crackers, and some hot chocolate.

"Why?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Ikuto smiled.

"Because this is what families do." He stated calmly. Amu's eyes widened.

"You're not mad?" Ikuto laughed.

"You could have just told me you were confused about our relationship. You didn't have to ask if I loved you." Amu stared at her brother, her face emotionless.

"Do you?" she asked quietly and Ikuto sighed.

The room was dead silent and the air went from happy and dandy to tense.

"What if I said I did?" he asked with a hand on his hip and a pointed look. Amu felt her heart skip a beat and she stared at the ground. "Amu honey," he started and she looked up to see him right in front of her. He knelt down so he was her height and cupped her cheeks into his hands.

"I love you more than anything. I love you as in marry you and have children love you but, I'm not going to. I won't do it. I love you, but because you're so young and have so much you could possibly do in your life, I'm not going to rush you. You are thirteen years old and I am twenty-one. I don't want to go to jail alright?" Amu giggled at the picture of Ikuto dressed in black and white and holding up a can saying 'Feed me'.

"Understand?" he asked with a smile and Amu smiled, a nod of her own.

"Ikuto…" she mumbled quietly with a blush on her cheeks. Ikuto looked down at the girl with a raised eyebrow. She looked upwards, her mouth slightly agape. "Can you… kiss me?"

Ikuto smirked and leaned down, his lips just inches from hers. Then…

"No way sicko." He immediately sat up and grabbed her hand, dragging the paralyzed Amu to the table. He sat her down with a smile of complete innocence while Amu glared daggers into the man.

"At least feed me!" she pouted and Ikuto chuckled, shaking his head.

"If you insist." He stated, grabbing a spoonful of the broth and giving a blow. He smiled and held it to her lips which opened and allowed the metal utensil to enter her mouth and come out, leaving a warm liquid to travel down her sore throat. She moaned in ecstasy and Ikuto smirked.

"Can you stop that?" he mimicked in her high pitch voice. "It sounds like your getting laid!" He smirked and Amu felt her blush grow darker.

"PERVERT!"

.

Neko: Aww!

Reviewers: …..

Neko: o.o….. Aww with me?

Reviewers: We can't help it. AWWWW

Neko: I K R :D

Ikuto: You really are evil.

Neko: Maybe… I think I'm deciding to give up dark stuff for a bit.

Amu: (Staring at screen with Neopets) That's gre- WAIT WHAT?

Neko: Yeah, I'm having nightmares frequently and I don't like it :(

Amu and Ikuto: (Gaping in shock) HOW?

Neko: Well, last night I had this dream about a kid being, um… well this is T rated, raped and then saying he only lives because he believes dreams do come true and one day, his dream to be free of this mess will come true.

Ikuto: o_o… Holy shiz nickel back…

Amu: (Has tears in eyes) Wow…

Neko: That's not even the worse part -_-. Then when I woke up scared to death, my body was paralyzed and I couldn't breathe.

Amu and Ikuto: WHAT!

Neko: Yeah, I was just laying there with my eyes opened and trying to move my mouth and scream or something. Dang I was terrified. I felt like I was slowly dying and-UGH!

Ikuto: Wow…

Amu: No kidding…

Neko: Yup. It now ranks number 3 in my top fears.

Ikuto: Top fears?

Neko: The fourth is 'Paralyzing Death Sleep' (P.D.S) Then on number three is spiders. Number two would be darkness (:P I'm a coward of caves and stuff. I think the light is better because you know what's going to happen…) And number one is other people's fears.

Ikuto: Woah wait, other people's fears?

Neko: Well, let me explain this in a way A LOT of you will understand.

Amu = Me, Ikuto = Seth, Utau = Dakota, Tour guide = RANDOM WEIRDO

.

Ikuto pinched his forehead as the two girls latched onto his arms.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu stuttered gazing up at him with tears in her eyes. "Do we have t-to?" Ikuto smiled.

"Yes! It's a great experience for all of us! Right U… Utau?" his joyous face turned into a look of concern at the sight of his sister.

"I'll be fine Ikuto." She whispered to him so Amu wouldn't hear. "I don't want to ruin this moment for her."

.

Moments later everyone was inside the cave. Amu noticed Utau's breathings getting heavier.

"Utau?" Amu asked with concern but Ikuto's arm separated Amu from his sister.

"Ikuto! Let me through, Utau is-"

"Utau is fine." He stated coldly and pushed Amu onwards, teasing her about the spiders that would come and eat her if she didn't hurry along. She quickly rushed ahead to the front of the crowd while Ikuto and Utau remained in the back.

"Ikuto…" she mumbled and Ikuto gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry." He whispered soothingly back. "Nothing is going to happen…"

.

Everyone was walking merrily (Excluding Utau and Ikuto) down the path way and slowly it got narrow. Utau stared in horror at the sight before her. The narrow path where there was no way to escape if something happened. She was right in the middle of the crowd and that's when she began freaking out.

"Ikuto!" she said a bit loudly. He turned around and stared at her with concern, Amu and the rest of the gang staring in confusion.

"Ikuto!" she screamed. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she yelled and began crying. Tears streamed down her face as her entire body shook. Amu stared in horror as Ikuto's face paled and he lifted Utau up in the air, over a giant ledge. Utau safely climbed up and her panting slowly went down. Amu was shocked to the core. Utau was…

"Yes Amu, Utau is claustrophobic." Amu stared in complete horror. If she had known they would have never been here! What was she thinking? Utau, the one who had always been protecting her? Picking on her because she was basically scared of everything? No way!

"But she's Utau! There's just no way!" Ikuto chuckled and shook his head.

"Amu, everyone is afraid of something." Amu's eyes squinted intensely and Ikuto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you afraid of?" Ikuto laughed and shook his head.

"One thing I will admit, loosing you." He kissed her lips and climbed up the ledge, helping Utau safely out of the cave.

.

"Did you like your adventure?" the stupid tour guide asked to the famous singer.

"Oh yeah!" Utau said sarcastically. "I thoroughly enjoyed every moment! Especially when I thought I was about to die, that was the best part!" Meanwhile, Ikuto shot the tour guide a 'Are you actually serious?' look and that immediately made him shut up. Amu got outside and stretched. She held onto Utau and gave her a great big hug.

"Utau I'm so sorry!" That's when she felt arms wrap around her and lift her into the air.

"Don't touch her yet, she's still scared to death. Even I can't touch her." Amu stared down at Ikuto who had a frown and a look of concern on his face.

"You're such a good brother…" she mumbled with a smile and Ikuto blushed but returned that smile.

"I know."

.

Neko: Yup, so that was our lovely adventure and the moment I found out I was terrified of other's fears.

Ikuto: Wait, wouldn't it mean you're scared when people are claustrophobic and scream for help?

Neko: No, I'm scared when people freak out. Whenever someone screams, I'm alert and ready to help. But, when there is nothing you can do about it and they just keep screaming and begging for help, it's the worse feeling EVER! I felt so bad afterwards :(

Amu: o.o Wait so all of this is true?

Neko: Yeah…?

Amu and Ikuto: (Smirk) So you and Seth kissed?

Neko: (Blushes) N-NO! I mean… (Whispers) maybe…

Ikuto: (Chuckles) Ah, young love. Anyway, R.R.E!

Neko: AND DON'T FORGET TO LOOK ME UP ON NEOPETS YOU LOVELY PEOPLES :D BEST GAME EVER!

Username: NekozRule

Pet: RoyalxAce

Now then…

Everyone: BYE!

.

(In the middle of the night…)

The fridge is opened as everyone is snoozing away. A man is searching throroughly for something and the tiny chara floats over and lands on his shoulder.

"Watcha doin-nyah?" the man turned around, revealing blue hair and cobalt eyes to match.

"I'm looking for some milk…" he resumed looking through till he found it. The precious 2% milk he had been looking for.

"OH YES!" he cheered and chugged the entire thing.

.

"NEKO DID YOU DRINK ALL THE MILK!" Dakota yelled as Neko frowned.

"Another gallon gone?"

Ikuto couldn't help the smirk that crawled onto his face. Quietly he mumbled two very soft words that only Yoru and Amu could hear. The two words that gave him away…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ikuto, Yoru, and Amu: RODA RODDA!


	11. They Learn To Run Part I

Neko: Hey guys :3

Ikuto: o.o….Really? Why…

Neko: Whatcha mean?

Ikuto: You update Chokore Amour but not any others? What about Grim Reaper? Or If I Didn't Know Better?

Amu: I agree!

Neko: I… Um… Well… I still can't sleep…

Ikuto and Amu: (Raised eyebrow)

Neko: And the paralyzing dream thingy is still going on… I'm most likely going to look it up on the internet or go see a doctor…

Ikuto: Wait, it happened AGAIN!

Neko: (Nods head with tears in eyes) Y-Yes…

Amu: (Hugs) Oh baby! It's ok…

Naomi: (Hugs with a gentle smile) Yeah, Hinamori-san is right! You will be ok Neko-chan…

Neko: GUYS I DUN WANNA DIE AHHH (Bawls into tears)

Ikuto: (Stares)…She's not gonna die.

Everyone: Wha?

Neko: H-huh?

Ikuto: Ahem… (Reads off of screen) Sleep paralysis is the terrifying feeling of being held down after just waking up or going to sleep. You can't move or scream, and sometimes this paralysis is accompanied with the certainty that someone –or something — is in the room. Quite simply, sleep paralysis is one of the most horrifying experiences in life, because we know we're awake but can't believe what appears to be happening to us.

Neko: o.o…. Wow that is exactly my case…

Ikuto: Let me continue. (Skims through quickly) Ok so here is one way to help it! (Reads off of screen) If you feel like you are being held down and you can't move, do not fight back. This actually will intensify the experience. Not only is fighting back likely to increase the feelings of being held down (so much that it may seem like you are being crushed), but fighting back will also increase the fear, thus triggering the emotional centers of the brain and strengthening this lucid nightmare. Controlling fear is the most important skill during these moments.

Neko: Woah… Where did you find this stuff!

Ikuto: Um… …

Neko: Well then… I don't own Shugo Chara or Dreamstudies but, I WILL OWN MY FEARS TONIGHT!

Ikuto, Amu, and Naomi: (Facepalm)

.

It was a Saturday afternoon at apartment 136 (TROLOLOL) when a hand reached out and gently tapped the door bell, a dinging sound producing throughout the entire apartment room.

The peach colored door flew open and there stood a shirtless Ikuto in only his boxers, rubbing his eyes. He stared at the person before him for a few moments until his eyes widened.

Two petite hands immediately covered emerald eyes and a red blush appeared on the woman's cheeks, her two pigtails swaying in the afternoon warm wind.

"U-Um… Mr. Tsukiyomi, I was wondering if you and Amu would join me out for a picnic t-today! H-However I see you may be a bit… um… busy?" she finally managed to stutter out. Ikuto smirked at how childish she was acting.

"Have you never seen a chest before?" he asked charmingly while the teacher's face darkened.

"O-O-Of COURSE I HAVE!" she shrieked and Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle. He felt a hand on his leg and both Naomi and him turned down to see Amu rubbing her eyes.

"Good afternoon Sensei Hara…" Amu mumbled and shined her a brilliant smile. Naomi frowned and tapped her foot, staring at Ikuto with hard stone eyes for an explanation.

"You, I understand would stay up but letting a teenager not get the correct amount of sleep? Tsukiyomi Ikuto I am ashamed!" she puffed out while Ikuto's smirk grew wider.

"Really? Your judging me on kids?" Ikuto chuckled. "You're the one insisting on being Amu's mother!" At that moment, Amu's eyes widened and seemed to sparkle.

"R-Really!" Amu squealed and hugged onto Naomi tightly.

"I-I… IKUTO!" She hissed and said man chuckled.

"Alright sport, go get on clothes." He pushed the pinkette back inside with a smile.

"Oh yeah, says the guy in only boxers!" she retorted with a tongue stuck out.

"Yeah yeah yeah, dinosaur breath!" he snapped back with a smirk and she blushed. Ikuto's eyes then traveled up and down the woman's body. She wore a yellow white sun dress and had on a white hat to shade the sun away from those emerald eyes. Ikuto chuckled, receiving a raised eyebrow from Naomi.

"Well I was just thinking, here you are dressed up so finely and here I am, dressed up, well, not really dressed…" Naomi blushed and shook her head.

"Oh no! It's normal to sleep in, especially on a nice warm Saturday… So…" she trailed off, scratching the back of her head. Ikuto smiled and saw a woven brown picnic basket, a baby blue bow tied to the handle.

"Who's that for?" he mumbled with a smirk. Naomi's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Well, you see… I was wondering if you and I would go for a picnic today… Amu as well!" she quickly added with a blush. Ikuto couldn't help the laugh that escaped through his lips. His voice of happiness seemed to be a virus because not a second later, Naomi was smiling as well.

"Of course." The blue haired man said and waved her inside the door. Naomi walked in, closing the door gently and looked around. The moment she stepped in, she felt as if she were at home. Safe, calm, and oddly, hungry. And of course, her stomach took that moment to growl. Her normal blush turned darker and Amu walked out with a smile, her pink and blue dress on.

"Well hello there cotton candy!" Naomi smiled and patted the kids head.

"Are you hungry Naomi-chan?" Amu asked with a smirk much like her brother's. Naomi quickly shook her head.

"Oh I couldn't! We will eat at the park. It's fine!" Amu ignored her and headed to the kitchen anyway. She hopped up onto the counter and shuffled through the drawers of snacks. Gummies, oreos, and other yummy things flew out of the cabinet while Naomi caught them all in her hand, making sure not to make a mess.

"Amu dear!" she yelled until she saw her turned around holding something that was wrapped up in a box.

"Here! It's Ikuto's super duper special box. Sure he wouldn't mind!" Naomi sighed and shook her head.

"How about we take it to the park instead, hmm?" Amu giggled and nodded until she saw the things Naomi was holding.

"Oops…" Amu mumbled with a blush.

"Hey girls, you think I look ok?" a voice said. Amu and Naomi turned around and both immediately blushed.

Ikuto wore a black jacket, almost hiding away the blue t-shirt under, blue jeans and some black combat boots. Both of the women's faces were now scarlet and he smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes…" he mumbled and walked over to the basket. His hand reached forward about to open the lid when…

"NO!" his hand was smacked away. Ikuto sent a glare towards the teacher who was smiling as if she did not just slap the heck out of his hand. She might as well had used a ruler, probably would have felt less painful.

"Not till we get to the park." She winked and headed to the door, letting the man carry the basket. "Ready to go?" she asked with a smile. Amu's smile was even brighter and she cheered.

"LET'S GO!"

.

"I'm so bored…" Amu groaned as the trio walked down another block.

"My feet are tired Naomi-chan, are we almost there…?" Ikuto sighed and shook his head back and forth.

"Seriously, I would think the kid would have energy but the moment we walked two blocks she starts complaining!" he mumbled to the woman in yellow. Naomi giggled and whispered into his ear a few words. Ikuto rose an eyebrow with a smirk, showing off his 'Challenge accepted' face.

"Naomi-chan! Are we-WAH!" Amu screamed as she was suddenly up on the air and her feet dangling from the shoulders of Ikuto.

"Ikuto set me down!" Amu screamed but those screams turned into giggles.

Naomi smiled at the sight of the duo laughing. Deep inside though, she felt a gut wrenching pain. Her petite hand that wasn't holding the picnic basket traveled to her heart.

"Why…" she mumbled to herself. "Why does my heart her so much?"

.

Amu's eyes sparkled as she spotted other kids at the park. What Naomi didn't say was the 'AMUSEMENT park'. That made everything better. The walking, complaining, yelling. Both Ikuto and Amu turned with gaping faces as Naomi held up two tickets. Amu immediately jumped up and down reaching for the tickets while Naomi giggled, holding them above the short thirteen year olds head.

"Not yet Amu!" She smiled as the pinkette pouted and crossed her arms. Ikuto to smirked and patted the kid.

"Yeah Amu, not yet. So, Naomi…" he flirted with a wink while Amu scoffed. Naomi put a fingertip onto his lips and giggled shaking her head.

"I don't think so…" she smirked while Ikuto to, pouted and crossed his arms. Naomi went up to the man in the booth with a gentle smile.

"Sir, I have these tickets, may I please get one more to get in?" The man smirked and looked up the woman up and down.

"Well, normally you would have to go over to that line but, for you sweet cakes… A peck on the cheek and it's a deal!" Naomi's eyes widened. Was this man serious? A large hand suddenly slammed onto the desk.

"Are you asking my wife to kiss you for a stupid ticket? Honestly?" The man gaped at who he was standing before. This man was the one who defied Tadase Hitori, the owner of the best bakery in all of Japan. He was a Tsukiyomi!

"R-Right! M-My deepest apologies!" He immediately ran off and came back with a ticket, handing to the blushing red white head before him.

"S-Sorry mam…" the cashier mumbled while Naomi flashed him a smile and a soft 'Thank You'.

"That man…" Ikuto growled and felt his nerves telling him to run back and knock him out. Naomi giggled and grabbed his arm.

"It's fine Ikuto… The man didn't know." Ikuto sighed and locked his anger away for a better use later. The trio walked in and instantly Amu ran to the first game station she saw. Naomi couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her lips as she walked over and handed the shop vendor the money to play. Ikuto smiled as he leaned against a pole, watching his two girls duel it out and argue at the end who won while the shop keeper tried to remain calm.

.

Naomi and Ikuto sighed as they sat down at a picnic table, Ikuto keeping close watch on the pinkette while Naomi did most of the un-packing. Lunch consisted of ham sandwiches, Oreos, gummies, two juice boxes, and a soda for Ikuto.

"How can such a tiny basket keep in so much stuff?" Ikuto chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, never judge a book by its cover. The tiniest of things can do great things you know…" Naomi trailed off as she stared at the pinkette at the water balloon darts. Ikuto smiled and sighed as he stared at Amu.

"True. That tiny brat has helped me a lot…" Naomi let out a smile and felt her hand touch one more item in the basket. She looked down and saw the box Amu managed to sneak in. She shook her head with a sigh which did not go unnoticed to Ikuto. He rose an eyebrow and peaked into the basket.

Ikuto smiled and took out the box.

"Where did you find this?" Naomi blushed.

"I-I-I didn't find it! Amu did! S-She said we should take it and- and I-" she cut herself off with a hand over her mouth.

He peaked open the lid and chuckled.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked with a smile. Naomi shook her head slowly and Ikuto slid the box over to her.

"Well, one night I was thinking of you…" he trailed off with a faint blush. "Normally, when my mind is full of things I just start cooking. I ended up making a bunch of food." Naomi giggled at the thought of a full course meal setting on a golden table. Ikuto smirked and shook his head. "The squirt was asleep at the time but, woke up to my cooking. I explained everything to her and she told me to make you this…"

Naomi's hands gracefully went over and lifted up the box carefully. Her eyes widened in amazement and her lips curled into a smile of gratitude. The box was actually a bento box full of white rice, fish, and other tasty foods. Naomi smiled while Amu walked back and winked towards her brother who winked back. The rest of the meal was delicious.

"Man, that was amazing!" Ikuto groaned and Amu giggled.

"You sound like your-"Amu's mouth was immediately covered.

"No need to say it infront of your teacher!" Ikuto quickly whispered into her ear while Naomi rose an eyebrow.

"Hm?" Ikuto laughed it all off.

"Oh it was nothing!" Naomi giggled and sat up.

"Um, I hope you don't mind but, I'm off to use the restroom?" Ikuto smiled with a nod as Naomi walked away towards the restrooms. Amu was over by the swings and animatedly talking with a brunette about girly things most likely.

"Ah kids…" a woman sighed to herself as she stared at the brunet.

Ikuto chuckled and shook his head. "I hear ya…" he murmured and shot down the Dr. Pepper.

"Oh? Which one is yours?" the woman asked and Ikuto let his proud smirk show.

"The pinkette over there…" he chuckled as he saw the woman's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "Pink?" Ikuto looked up with a frown.

"Yes… Why?" The woman giggled kind of scary in Ikuto's point of view.

"Oh it's nothing… It's just, me and my husband lost a little girl a couple of years ago. She was six when she was kidnapped…" Ikuto's eyes widened but, not in sympathy.

"O-Oh…" he mumbled. "I'm deeply sorry…" the woman smiled.

.

"It's of no problem!" Naomi walked back with a content sigh and saw Ikuto and a woman talking. Instantly, Naomi's blood ran cold and she quickly walked over to Amu, picking her up and running off.

"Naomi? What's wrong! Where are we going!" Amu asked questions but, Naomi stayed silent until they were in the women's restrooms.

"Amu… there is something I want you to do." Amu slowly nodded her head while Naomi dug out her cellphone.

She quickly handed it to the thirteen year old while Naomi gripped the pinkette's hands.

"Call a taxi for me, you and Ikuto. Fun time is over Amu."

.

Ikuto was telling the woman as little about the time he and Amu had as possible. Something just didn't seem right…

"Oh I never asked, what was the girls name?" the brunet woman asked. Ikuto chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh! Her name is-"

"Midori!" a voice called out and Ikuto's head turned to see Naomi.

"Naomi!" Ikuto smiled and walked up to her. He felt fingernails grip into his arm and saw Naomi's smile fake.

"Naomi?" Ikuto questioned and felt the pain in his arm increase.

"Ikuto, Amu is in the taxi, she will explain everything. For now, go to the entrance and I will see you there. If I don't make it in five minutes, go without me." Ikuto's eyes grew dark and he frowned.

"Naomi is this some kind of joke? Where is-" A delicate fingertip covered his lips from saying any other words.

"Go Ikuto. This is one of those moments where you let me handle something, remember?" Ikuto blushed as his brain reminded himself of the conversation that took place in the bakery. Including that kiss.

"Alright…" he mumbled and began walking off until…

"Wait, does she know names?" Ikuto smiled.

"Nope, she doesn't know mine, yours, or our daughters." He winked and Naomi felt a blush as he walked to the entrance.

.

Ikuto got outside and saw pink hair. He ran over and saw the pinkette, her golden eyes filled with tears. He bent down, gripping her shoulders and shaking her.

"Amu, Amu, AMU!" he yelled. "Tell me what's wrong!"

Her golden eyes turned dark as she stared at her 'brother'.

"They're back…" she mumbled. Ikuto's eyes widened. It all made sense now. Why Naomi was so scared to get him away, why she was crying, how the woman had lost her pink haired daughter…

"They're back Ikuto…" she whispered as the tears spilled down her face.

"Mommy and daddy are back…"

.

Neko: :3

Amu: OH SHIZ NICKLE BACK! (Hides under covers) THEY'RE BACK!

Ikuto: Ending it there? Evil, evil, Neko-chan…

Neko: Yup. I have work to do, sooooo yeah….

Ikuto: (Sighs and shakes head) You are just torturous…

Neko: (Winks) Eyup! Anyway, I wanna thank you guys for the ALMOST 100 reviews. They make me so happy that I could throw a party! Right here, right now. AND IT'S ONLY THE 11TH CHAPTER!

Amu and Ikuto: (Blows party horn thingies) Woot! Woot!

Naomi: Hehe! (Nibbles on a chocolate cookie) Yum :3

Neko: Not to mention, you guys are awesome so… COOKIES TO YOU :D (Throws cookies in the air) I THROW MY COOKIES IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYING-

Everyone: EHHHH OOOO R. YEAH!

Neko: I WANNA CELEBRATE MY ALMOST 100 REVIEWS, SAYING-

Everyone: EHHHH OOOO

Amu and Ikuto: Let's go for two-hundred :3

Everyone: (Cricket)

Ikuto: (Sighs) It's moments like these where you would do something random to take away the silence… So… Um… R.R.E and um… Roda Rolla?

Neko: CORRECT IKUTO!

Neko and Ikuto: RODA ROLLA! ^-^


	12. They Learn To Run Part II

Neko: :3

Ikuto: o_o… And what's this week's song xD

Amu: Wait what? O.o

Ikuto: Well normally Neko plays some music while she's writing cause it helps her… 'concentrate'. :P

Neko: God's An Energy Cheapskate by GUMI :P

Ikuto: (Listens for a few moments) o.o…. Why does this make sense somehow…

Amu: Lemme see D: (Listens a few moments) o.o…

Neko: I don't own anything except my characters and plot.

Ikuto and Amu: (On the floor laughing to their deaths) OH GOD AH HA HA HA

Neko: (Sweat drop)

A/N: DO NOT WORRY GUYS THIS WILL BE AMUTO! But, I have a great plan! GENIUS IDEA! You just have to trust me. Ok? Have faith in me… Also, there will be a Ikuto x Naomi thing going on for a bit but do not fret, JUST TRUST ME ^-^ Oh yes, and please. There is some things that I should not be writing for this but I have to. It's just tiny things like the word 'Sex' and a make out session BUT THAT'S IT! So no flaming for you guys ok? :3 Thanks for reading this by the way. Have a cookie ^-^ (Hands a cookie to people who read the A/N)

.

The entire world seem to freeze as soon as she said those words.

"Ikuto…" the teenager mumbled with tears in her eyes.

"We need to get out of here." He stated coldly.

"We need to get out of here. Now."

.

"Naomi dear!" Midori smiled as she looked the teacher up and down. "My how you have grown!" Naomi's eyes were still dead lock on the child that was playing with Amu.

"Who's that one…" Naomi mumbled and Midori smiled.

"She's Amu's new little sister! We thought if we had another… Our baby would return… Amu's a big sister now… That's great right?" Midori said with a sickening smile. Naomi stared at the beating marks on the child's arms.

"So you beat the child because she isn't your Amu…" Midori's eyes hardened and the sound of a harsh slap echoed throughout the entire amusement park. Naomi held her reddened cheek while Midori was held back by security.

"I DO NOT BEAT MY CHILD! I NEVER HARMED AMU!" she screamed.

Naomi's eyes darkened as she ran over to the tiny brunet.

"Honey…" Naomi mumbled and tried to caresses the youngster's cheek, only for the girl to shy away. Naomi's heart nearly broke at the sight of the poor girl. The heavy makeup that was patched onto this child to cover her broken scars, the bags under her eyes showing restless sleep, it all made Naomi sick to her stomach. She shook her head and picked up the little girl, carrying her far away from her screeching animal of a mother.

They were outside the park and Naomi saw the taxi was gone. She breathed out a sigh of relief and sat the kid down on a bench, quickly grabbing some ice-cream, and coming right back. The child took it and nibbled on it.

"Honey…" the snow white haired one started off and saw beautiful golden eyes staring back. She smiled and stroked the child's head.

"My name is Naomi Hara. I'm going to ask you a few questions, alright?"

.

Ikuto locked all the doors and shut off all the lights. He snapped the windows tightly shut, closed the blinds, and called the bakery, telling them he wasn't going to be there for a while. Bad for business, yes. However, Naomi was right. Amu needed him and she was more important than some stupid bakery!

The poor girl was shivering with teeth chattering. She was afraid, no not even afraid. She was more than that. Words wouldn't be able to describe the fear she felt for her mommy and daddy. No, she was safe. As long as she had Ikuto and Na-…

"Ikuto…" Amu mumbled and Ikuto's body jerked in shock. In a flash he was by her side, pulling her into a lung crushing hug.

"Amu…" he muttered darkly in return as she gripped his jacket.

"Where's Naomi…" she asked quietly and then they heard pounding on the door. Brother and sister's bodies were frozen. Who was it…?

"Amu, hide under the mattress and don't come out until I tell you to… Understand?" Amu quickly nodded her head and hid under their king sized mattress. She heard his footsteps travel to a door and a shaky breath.

Slowly the locks clicked and the door creaked open. Suddenly there was a slam and crying. Amu felt her entire being shake.

"Amu." A voice called out. "You can come out now… It's safe…" Amu slowly crawled out and saw Ikuto with a smile, Naomi with one as well however…

"Naomi…" Amu started. "Who is that?" she pointed at the brunet. Ikuto shut the door and locked it back up tightly.

"Amu, this is your sister, Ami."

.

Amu and Ami were learning about each other so quickly. They got along and always thought the exact same thing. It was almost as if they were twins. However, Ami was only six and Amu was thirteen so it would be impossible.

"Midori's youngster…" Naomi sighed as she leaned back into her chair with a cup of chocolate milk in hand. Ikuto chuckled and shook his head, sipping his own cup of chocolate.

"Why are you not a fan of coffee again?" Naomi's head instantly shot up and her eyes hardened.

"Coffee is bad for your teeth and smells awful. Having your body's energy instead of caffeine is much better wouldn't you agree?" Ikuto smiled and shook his head again. This woman was unbelievable.

"Whatever you say… Crazywoman." He stated quickly but Naomi's ears caught it and she glared at the man as he laughed. He felt a pull on his pants and looked down to see Ami.

"Mistur, are you goin to hert me like muh daddy?" she asked and Ikuto slammed his head on the table.

"NAOMI!" He yelled and Naomi sighed rubbing her temples.

"Well, I guess I could watch her but-"

"I'll take care of her." A voice pipped up. Both of the adult's heads turned to see Amu with Ami on her back. "I'll make sure Ami is fed, washed, and asleep. She can also walk to school with me every day. I will protect her with my life just like Ikuto does with me. And Ikuto don't say I can't cook because you and I both know VERY well I can."

Ikuto's smile couldn't get any bigger. He raised such a beautiful, generous, and did he mention stubborn, woman. He sighed and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Alright." He started. "We will keep Ami. However, the question is… Midori will find out we have her won't she?" Naomi giggled with a smile.

"Leave that to me Mr. Tsukiyomi!" she said with a wink.

.

It was almost midnight when a knock was heard from the door of apartment 136. Ikuto groaned as he sat up from the couch and stumbled over to open it. The door creaked open slowly as he stood infront of a Naomi with bags of her own under her eyes.

"Hi there…" she mumbled and Ikuto chuckled.

"Not a night person huh sensei?" he smirked.

"If I wasn't as tired as I am now, I would slap you…" she groaned and let herself in, laying on the couch with a sigh.

"Oh? That would hurt don't you think?" Naomi stared at the ceiling before she asked out a question that shocked Ikuto.

"How do you do it?" He stared back at her as her emerald eyes traveled to meet his cobalts.

"You mean bake a cake?" he stated with a sly smile that made Naomi narrow her eyes. "Simple! I think there is a song about it… It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake…" he began humming the song and received a document thrown at him.

He caught it before it hit him and he thanked Kami-sama for his reaction skills. He opened the folder and saw birth certificates, school records, and etcetera.

"What's all this?" he asked slowly.

"It's Ami's records. You said you would need it. Adoption papers are in there as well. Ami and Amu are now yours by law." Slowly Naomi sat up, her bright emerald eyes now dark. "Now answer my question. How do you do it all?"

Ikuto rose an eyebrow. Ok, this was not the Naomi he knew. The Naomi he knew was always happy, shy, naïve, a cute woman that reminded him of Amu. Not this scary one…

"Well, I have help of course. Amu is able to fend for herself a lot. She always wants to do things on her own. She reads, does school, cook, clean, she's acts like a full grown woman but she's not. She can do anything if she sets her mind to it but, the only thing that girl can't do is understand love." Naomi's body instantly froze.

"Whenever Amu and I had the… 'sex' talk… (Neko: DON'T FLAME ME xD) She was shaking like a leaf, wondering why the heck anyone would ever want to do something so disturbing. You know, love is a beautiful thing, she just doesn't understand it. It's almost as if-"

"Almost as if her mind focuses on the past…" Naomi finished and Ikuto nodded. "So you think, because of Amu's past, she won't understand love?" Ikuto smiled.

"I'm getting there. Over these past few months though, she has grown. She's learned how to love the correct way she just needs a little push. I'm sure the exact same thing will happen to Ami. She just has to take it slow and learn like Amu." Naomi nodded slowly.

"I see…" Naomi mumbled with a smile. "It makes sense…"

"Naomi…" He mumbled with a frown. "Who are you…?" Naomi stared at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm Naomi Hara?"

"No." he interrupted. "Who are you… As in, are you honestly just a woman that cares about Amu? A school teacher who practically throws her life in the garbage for this one little girl?"

"You would do the same…" Naomi mumbled.

"Don't avoid the question." He growled. Naomi sighed and got up.

"I need to leave." She quickly bowed, excusing herself until a hand grabbed her arm.

"Naomi." He pushed on as he felt the anger, frustration, rage course through his body.

"Yes Ikuto?" she asked with a smile. "Is there a-" her words were cut off when his lips smashed onto hers. Her hands instantly found his hair and tugged. One moment they were just standing there kissing and the next, they're on the couch.

Her arms were around his neck pulling him closer as his throat erupted a groan. His hands caressed her curves and went under her shirt. Instantly Naomi's eyes flew open and she pulled away.

"I-I!" she stumbled for words but his lips returned right back onto hers. That's when he felt something odd in her jean pocket. His fingers slid inside and he felt metal. He forced her eyes to avert from what he was doing to the ceiling as he quickly looked down and saw it.

He was off of her in seconds and dropped the metal object to the floor, his eyes wide in shock.

"What is this…" he mumbled while Naomi tried to form words.

"I-"

"Ikuto…" a voice mumbled and both adults turned to see Amu standing there, her eyes staring at the metal object on the floor.

"Naomi. Answer me." He growled at the woman who was panting for air. Amu's honey eye's slowly met her emerald and she nodded her head.

"Tell him Naomi…" she mumbled and Ikuto's head turned to her, lips parted.

"Ikuto…" she mumbled.

"I'm a member of the FBI. I'm undercover."

.

Neko: OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ikuto: o.o… Woah dude…

Neko: (Plays Rick Roll) TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL :3

Naomi: (Pokes) Guess I'm more BA then you huh Ikuto ^-^

Ikuto: (Glares) I'm the one who started out our making out session!

Neko: (Sighs as the two argue while Amu is moping in Neko's room) Ok so about this chapter um… I just need you guys to trust me. I know. 'WHERE'S MAH AMUTO! I WANT MY AMUTO! GIMME MAH AMUTO!' DON'T WORRY! YOU WILL GET THE GOD DANG AMUTO SO DON'T SAY THAT! I want you to say things like

"OMG I like where this is going… Naomi is so awesome! KEEP IT UP! LIKE TOTALLY! (Rides away on a magical unicorn barfing rainbows)" Something like that please? xD Not the,

"AMUTO GOSH DANG IT!" or

"Cool story bro" which by the way I AM A FEMALE! So if you gonna say bro dude, like, say, um… Idk :P Bra? xD

Ikuto: (Freezes conversation) o.O Bra? Really?

Neko: Oh shut up… Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter like all the others, blah blah blah. ALSO GOOD NEWS :D

Everyone: o_o?

Neko: My sleeping paralyzing thing has stopped so I can start writing dark again and MY BATHROOM IS GETTING RE-DONE :D

Everyone: (Silence)

Neko: ….Um… MxA wrote a new story that's Amuto?

Everyone: WOOO HOOO! GO MxA! AMUTO! YEAH! WE LOVE YOU GIRL!

Neko: (Face palm)

Amu: (Sighs) Story of my life… R.R.E


	13. They Learn About The Past

Neko: (Is blushing red while Ikuto is laughing his butt off)

Amu: (Walks in with a raised eyebrow) What?

Neko: I-…Embryo…

Ikuto: BWAHAHAHA xD OH GOSH OH AH HAHA HA!

Neko: (Hides face in her hands as she groans) MY CHILDHOOD IS RUINED FOREVER!

Amu: (Scratches head) I DON'T UNDERSTAND D:

Ikuto: (Is still laughing but manages to get up and whisper in Amu's ear the definition of a REAL Embryo)

Amu: (Face turns scarlet but not as red as Neko's) ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Ikuto: (Is back on the floor laughing) I-I-I'm s-seventeen in the anime an-and didn't get it? BWAH HAHAHA!

Neko: DAH! A-ANYWAY, I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! I-If I did… The embryo wouldn't… B-Be… UGH!

Ikuto: HAHAHA xD

.

It had been a month since Naomi admitted her job to Ikuto. They hadn't seen each other since. Everything was calm and normal like it used to be. Ikuto was at the bakery, making sure Amu stayed out of trouble, and was making sure no boys got near her. Amu was at the bakery as well, helping her father, doing school work, and helping Ami prepare for Kindergarten.

"Now then Ami, how do ABC's go again?" Ami grabbed the wooden spoon, which was being used for stirring the chocolate frosting by Anne.

" G!" she began singing into the spoon. " P!" Amu was giggling at her little sister as she patted her head.

"Sing as well onee-chan!" the petite brunet called out while outside Ikuto was frowning.

Ever since Ami came, Ikuto and Amu were spending less time. Curse Naomi and her white hair, sparkling green emerald eyes, her lips that he was able to kiss for a few moments…

Ikuto quickly shook his head rid of the thoughts and looked back at the thirteen year old Amu. Soon, she would be four-teen. It was only a matter of time. The door rang open and Ikuto turned to greet the customer but instead, his lips went from their smile to a thin line and his eyes that use to hold happiness went dead. Peach colored heels clicked against the tile as the woman with white hair turned her body so she was facing him.

"Ikuto." She stated quietly.

"Naomi." He mumbled. She sighed and stared at him with her emerald eyes. Ikuto gasped at the sight but quickly covered it up with a cough. Her eyes held such worry, depression, sorrow, and she looked exhausted.

"Can we please just talk…" she whispered. Ikuto turned his head to see Amu staring at him. She nodded and took Ami outside. The couple made their way to his kitchen, him seating himself on the counter and her on a stool.

"You did a background check on me. You basically stalked me. And you didn't tell me the truth. Why?" he mumbled. Naomi stared at the ground for a few moments then looked back up.

"I had to make sure you were alright. Also, I was undercover! What was I supposed to do? I can't tell people 'Hey look, I'm an FBI. I have done a background check on you and was wondering if you planned on harming your child.'" Ikuto chuckled. True, it did sound pretty stupid…

"So I'm guessing you know about my past then…" he gulped and saw her eyes widen a bit, showing she knew everything. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Why…" she mumbled.

.

Amu showed Ami Yoru and it was all she needed to do for Ami to run off and play with the feline. She peaked around the corner to watch as the couple chatted.

"So I'm guessing you know about my past then…" she heard him gulp.

'Past? What past?' He let out a groan and rested his head in his hands.

'I swear…' she thought to herself. 'He sounds like he's getting laid!'

"Why…" Naomi mumbled. It was a few moments of silence until Ikuto rose his head and looked up at the florescent ceilings.

"My step-father was being…unpleasant…" he started out. "He told me I had to inherit his business since I was the only son in the family. I didn't want to. Instead, I wanted to do what I love. Being free, have my own business, meet a woman, fall in love, all that stuff. He didn't agree. So he forced the business on me and when I knew what had to be done, I ran off. Like the coward I was." Naomi felt tears prick in her eyes and she hugged Ikuto tightly.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled. "Your records said you worked at Easter incorporation but… You work here so it made no sense to me." Amu's entire world froze. Ikuto held pain as well? Why didn't he ever tell her? What was so bad about her knowing of his past?

"What worries me is that since you know, are you informing Amu?" he mumbled. Naomi stared at his midnight blue orbs.

"I promise I won't." she said with a smile. "I will let you tell Amu when you are ready. However, I believe Amu and I think alike. If I don't think you are a coward, neither will Amu. Alright?" Ikuto felt a smile crawl onto his face and he tightly hugged the agent.

"So…" he chuckled when they separated. "Can I have the whole truth now?" Naomi smiled and nodded her head eagerly.

He smiled right back and gripped her hands in his. "Are you… single?" Naomi's face went entirely red.

"I-I-I-I…" she couldn't even get the first word out.

"M-Me and y-you g-g-g-going o-out? B-But Amu an-and Ami t-they… I…" she put a hand over her mouth to stop her stupid babbling which was slowly making Ikuto's smile turn more into a smirk.

"Yes." He stated. "So, do you want to?"

Naomi sighed and dropped her hand. "Well…" she whispered and felt his lips connect with hers. Amu gaped as she was still peeking through the door. Wait…

"Does this make Naomi my mom?" she whispered with a smile but instantly, it turned into a frown. Wasn't kissing meant to be for Ikuto and Amu only? Now she was as confused as ever!

Their lips parted, one red faced and the other with a soft smile.

"Sure…" she mumbled. Ikuto rose an eyebrow and stared. "I'll go out with you."

.

"I'm home!" a cheery voice yelled. Amu was resting peacefully and quite boringly. On the couch and on a Saturday afternoon. Ami was with Rima and Nagihiko, and Ikuto had still not came home but, Naomi did. About time!

"Okasan!" Amu yelled out and hugged her 'used to be' teacher.

Naomi sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Amu dear, I'm not your mother…" Amu smirked and looked up at her.

"Why not?" she mumbled with fake tears. Naomi smirked right back.

"Because. Now don't try that on me!" Amu giggled as she was lifted up into the air and rested on her teacher's back. They ran around the room for a while until Amu slipped off and a chase scene began.

Amu hid under the covers of her and Ikuto's water bed while Naomi slipped her heels off and searched around the bed room.

"Come on Amu, don't mess with me! I'm in the FBI…" she giggled and tapped her chin in deep thought. She sat on the waterbed and saw Amu tense from under the sheets. The water moved causing everything to move except for one specific spot. Naomi smirked in victory.

"Found ya." And she poked the child's head showing her.

Amu removed the covers with her mouth agape. "How did you do that! No, wait. You try and hide! Act like you're a victim and I'm a guns woman person!" Naomi sighed and shook her head as she got up. Meanwhile, Amu closed her eyes and began counting.

"One! Two! Three!" she started while Naomi looked around. She remembered all of this in her test. That's when she remembered EXACTLY where she hid last time.

.

"Twenty-nine! Thirty!" Amu opened her eyes and got to the floor, sniffing the carpet like a dog. Naomi held a hand over her mouth, containing her giggles.

First Amu checked the closet, then the drawers, afterwards she checked under and on the bed. She even lifted the mattresses and didn't see white.

.

It was about an hour until Amu groaned.

"Alright, you win!" Amu heard a giggle and ran into the kitchen. She opened up the top cabinet and saw Naomi all cramped up inside.

"About time!" the woman yelled out as she crawled from her lair.

"How did you even fit inside?" Amu yelled out.

"Amazing what tiny things can do, right? Don't think Ikuto would have ever found me!" she giggled and Amu joined in. That was how the rest of the day went. Hide and go seek, chasing each other around, having little five minute breaks, even snack time just like school. Finally, they heard a knock from the apartment door. Naomi was about to open it when she felt an impulse in her heart telling her not to. Instead she leaned down and gripped Amu's arms

"Amu honey." She started out and that's when Amu knew this was no fun and games. "We're going to play another game. It's like hide and go seek but, more fun. It's called Man Hunt." Amu's lips were now upwards into a giant smile. She nodded her head urging the agent to continue.

"Here's how you play…" and she began telling the naïve Amu the plan.

.

Slowly the apartment to the door opened and Naomi saw exactly who she suspected. The question was how the heck she found out where they lived.

"Midori." Naomi started and saw the woman's eye twitch.

"Naomi." The mother growled.

"I'm going to have to ask you to le-"

"I have an order!" Midori yelled before the door was slammed. Naomi's entire body froze. "I have an order that allows me to enter this apartment and search for MY daughter. Understand?" Naomi snatched the paper away from said 'mother' and read its contents. Sure enough, it was a warrant.

Naomi felt a lump rise in her throat as she read the part that stated 'No one will go to court or prison however, if the child is found, they will be returned to mother/father's side immediately.' At that moment, Naomi wanted to vomit. She crossed her arms and stepped over to the side, allowing the mother to walk in.

"Go right ahead." She whispered nervously while Midori smirked and began her search. She checked the bedroom, bathroom, closet, living room, everywhere. She growled in anger.

"Is she at school?" Midori turned and glared at the woman.

"Nope." The agent said with a pop to the p.

Midori grabbed the agent by her thin neck and held her close, the mother's revolting smoky breath in Naomi's face. She squeezed hard as Naomi felt herself inhaling the smoke. This was bad.

"I will get my daughter!" she yelled out. "If it is the LAST thing I do!" and with that she stormed out of the house and slammed the door. Naomi fell to the ground and held onto her neck coughing hard.

A soft whimper echoed throughout the empty apartment as a window slid open. The little pinkette crawled out and over to Naomi who was trying to regain her breath. She hugged her 'mother' tightly and felt tears prick into her eyes. That's when the door banged and Amu jumped.

"Amu it's me!" a voice to familiar rang out. "Please open the door right now!" Amu ran over and threw the door open to see Ikuto, Kukai, and Utau.

"E-Everyone…" Amu sniffed and ran into Utau's arms crying. Ikuto gasped as he saw Naomi on the floor coughing.

"Naomi!" he ran over and lifted her up. "Are you alright…" he mumbled. She coughed and shook her head up and down. Kukai was by her side as well, a hand on her neck as he took in her heart beat.

"She has asthma." Kukai stated and Ikuto's eyes widened. "Did you inhale smoke Naomi?" she nodded her head.

"It was mama…" Amu sobbed into Utau's chest. "She was smoking and breathed it into Naomi's face a-and!" she cried harder while Utau stroked her back, humming a tune in hopes of putting her to rest.

Naomi smiled softly as she gripped onto Ikuto's shirt.

"I'm fine…" she coughed out. "Just need to rest my lungs for a moment…"

"Kukai, get some water!" Ikuto commanded and Kukai was off to get water from the sink.

He rushed back while Utau shut the door and carried Amu towards the couch. She rocked her back and forth while keeping her away from the terrible sight.

.

Naomi was resting in the hospital with a mask on her face, inhaling clean air and giving her life.

"Well Mr. Tsukiyomi." The doctor stated. "It seems Naomi here has very sensitive asthma, not just sports induced like we last thought. Did you manage to give her an inhaler?" Ikuto glared at the doctor.

"Yes, I saved her life by giving her the inhalers that I have stored all in my cabinet. Of course not!" yelled out and the doctor sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi I can tell you are worried however, she will be fine. We promise." Ikuto let out a sigh of his own as he gripped Naomi's hand tightly. He heard the door creak and shut, leaving Ikuto and Naomi alone.

"Please…" he whispered softly as he gently kissed her lips.

"Please be ok…"

.

Neko: OH MY GOSH WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO NAOMI? WILL SHE LIVE? Or do you guys hate her so much she dies? xD

Naomi: Really? D:

Ikuto: Don't really hate you (Shrugs) I actually like you ^-^

Amu: NO YOU DON'T! (Glares at Naomi)

Neko: Guess what though….

Everyone: ?

Neko: I'M CONTINUEING!

Everyone: :O WHA?

Neko: Yup so here it is.

.

It had been a few days and Naomi was up and running again. She purchased an inhaler, left it at Amu and Ikuto's house, and she hasn't seen Midori in a while. Amu would come home from school though sometimes saying kids stared at her. Kukai and Utau slowly fell in love with Ami and decided to steal her from Ikuto. (Not literally but, you get it :3) And finally, Ikuto and Naomi's relationship had increased to them being together.

Everything was fine.

The End.

Or… Is it?

"IKUTO!" a shrilly voice yelled and instantly Naomi was on the floor. Saaya stared at the woman below her with a frown.

"Where's MY Ikuto?" she growled and Naomi glared right back.

"Your Ikuto?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and managed to get off the giant cow. "Um, honey…" she called out to the kitchen. Ikuto popped his head out from the kitchen with a smile and instantly that smile fell.

"Yeah Naomi?" he mumbled as he stared at the red head who was now drooling.

"Um… the beast has been released." Naomi hinted with a giggle. She received a glare from Saaya and a playful one from Ikuto.

"Ah Tsukiyomi Ikuto it has been a while!" Blonde hair was seen from the front of the building and everything went downwards. Naomi walked closer towards Ikuto as he put his hand in hers, squeezing reassuringly.

Ryuu smirked and ran off to find Amu while Naomi squeezed Ikuto's hand right back.

"It's fine, I taught Amu a little something." She whispered and Ikuto felt warmth spread through his body.

"What is it Hitori?" Ikuto asked, not moving a muscle. Tadase seemed to slither his way over to Ikuto and wrap an arm around the chef's neck.

"Well I thought we would talk… Naomi good to see you again. By the way, love the hair."

"You to Hitori." She stated quietly as she subconsciously smoothed out her hair. It was a bit hot that day so she pulled it up into a low ponytail and added a flower Amu picked for her.

"My office?" Ikuto asked and gestured Tadase towards the office, hurrying him inside before things became even more awkward then it should.

.

Amu, Ami, and Yoru were playing a good game of tag. Ami ran over a touched Amu's shoulder, who quickly touched Yoru's head. They all ran away from the cat leaving him with a confused look until it morphed into determination. Off he went, sniffing the alleyway like a dog when he heard the door open. His head turned and saw red hair and pink eyes. Yoru hissed and instantly the boy jumped. His head whirled around and saw it was just a cat.

"Stupid cat…" he mumbled and looked around a bit, Yoru running towards Amu and Ami that were near the trash cans.

"Amu who is-" but before Ami could continue a hand covered her mouth.

"Be quiet Ami. That's Ryuu…" she whispered. She told Ami that he was simply a bad person and he was 'it'. Ami nodded in understanding and smiled. She looked around for a few seconds and noticed something. She grabbed Amu's sleeve shirt and gave it a tug, gaining her sister's attention. She pointed at what she found and Amu smirked. Slowly, the wheels in Amu's mind began turning.

.

Ryuu felt goose bumps appear onto his skin when he suddenly saw two trashcans shake. Out jumped a rat with a piece of leather in its mouth. Seeing the human, it quickly ran away with the leather. At least, Ryuu hoped it was leather…

"Ryuu? What are you doing here?" Hearing his name, he quickly turned and saw Amu with a giant innocent smile. Oh if only he knew the crime she was about to commit.

"Amu." He stated with a smirk. "Nothing, just chilling out here. Why you out here? It's dangerous for a girl you know…" Amu's smile instantly went downwards into a frown.

"Sexist."

"Sexy?" he retorted back. "I know I am."

"I wish…" she mumbled a finger to her chin. Ryuu glared while the pinkette smirked in contentment.

"You know Tsukiyomi…" he chuckled and pinned her to the wall. "I'm going to have you one day… You will be mine."

"Well, sorry to break your heart Hitori." She stated with a gentle smile. Ryuu's eyes widened.

"That day is not to day." And instantly, Ryuu was on the floor holding his area. Amu giggled as his nostrils flared. She quickly took a few steps back while Ryuu got up and began prowling towards her. Suddenly, he lunged and she quickly darted out of the way. He began chasing after her, around in circles, through narrow path ways, and back. Amu never faltered once, unless she couldn't see Ryuu. She would stop and wait for him to catch up, and when he did, off she took again.

Finally, she ran to a dead end.

"Uh oh…" she mumbled, her heart instantly dropping. Ryuu smirked as he slowly made his way for her, every step forward she took one back.

"You…" he chuckled and lifted a finger. "YOU ARE MINE!" he lunged forward and Amu using quick thinking, ducked.

Everything was silent until she heard a large 'Splash!' Amu slowly opened her eyes and turned around, finding Ryuu face down in a large puddle of water.

"Well…"Amu smirked. "Luck certainly is on my side isn't it!" Ryuu's head shot up, eyes flaming with rage as his clothes and hair stuck to his body.

Amu clapped her hands in the air and yelled out her final words to him for a while.

"Oley!"

.

Amu, Ami, and Yoru had the brightest smile on their faces until they saw Naomi crying into Ikuto's shoulder with his hand rubbing her back.

"What's wrong Naomi? Ikuto…" Amu quickly ran over to the couple, her eyes begging for an explanation. Ikuto's head turned towards Amu and the words she heard broke her heart to a billion pieces.

"Tadase Hitori came today Amu. He said his wife got sick from one of my bakery goods. Amu, I'm being sued."

.

Neko: OOOOHHHH SHIZ NICKLE BACK!

Ikuto: B-BUT I CAN'T BE SUED! WHAT THE FUDGEING PANCAKES?

Amu: YEAH! IKUTO IS well… He's an Ikuto… WHAT THE HECK!

Neko: Troll :3 Anyway, sorry but a certain SOMEONE WHO I SHALL NOT NAME (Glares at Dakota who smiles and waves before running off) broke the internet. So, I am updating at work for a while. Again, sorry.

Naomi: Wait… So Ikuto's cupcakes or something made Saaya sick?

Neko: Yeah…

Naomi: So he can't just be sued, they have to go to a jury!

Neko: (Smirks and everyone stares, eyes wide)

Naomi: You are really dragging this out -_-

Neko: (Blushes) Tee-hee! I know right :3

Everyone: (Face palm and sweat drops)

Neko: Anyway, 10 pages. TEN FRICKING PAGES! Ya'll better review ya here!

Nana: EY! THAT'S WHAT I SAY! Ahem. Ya'll better review! Ya here?

Ikuto: (Points at Neko) She does it better…

Neko: (Hugs Ikuto) Daw :D Thanks! It's probably cause I'm part country ^_^

Amu: (Raises an eyebrow) Really?

Neko: Yup! Learned to ride a horse before driving a car xD

(Silence except for the crickets that chirp)

Tadase: Dang cricket infestation!

Neko: (Pulls out a shot gun and shoots him out from the chat thingy) Much better! Oh and Ikuto…

Ikuto: (Raises an eyebrow)

Neko: …..Road-

Ikuto: (Fist pumps) RODA ROLLA!

Neko: Seeeeeee Ya!


	14. They Figure Out The Truth

Neko: (Yawns) Morning guys…

Ikuto: (Rubs eyes) It's what… (Looks at a clock) 5:44 AM? Are you crazy?

Neko: No… I couldn't sleep. It's so cold where I'm at :(

Amu: (Snoring lightly)

Neko: (Smiles and covers her up a bit more) Ikuto… Go provide body warmth…

Ikuto: (Is already asleep hugging Amu)

Neko: o.o… So lonely… Anyway… Naomi disclaimer?

Naomi: (Whispers) Neko-chan does not own Shugo Chara! only her characters and this plot.

Neko: And enjoy! (Winks)

A/N: Ok so um… Little warning. Up ahead, there will be a MAKE OUT SESSION with Ikuto and Naomi NOW DON'T WORRY! Because like I said, I have this planned. If you want, you can skip it but, you will miss the hilarious scene afterwards. You will read it and be like 'Wuts so funneh?' and well, to be honest, I like Naomi. Not trying to be vain but she is an awesome character! I kinda wish she was on the show. OH THE SORROW! (Hugs her tightly as she sweat drops) But yeah, enjoy.

.

Amu woke up with sweat pouring down her face, her chest heaving up and down quickly. Her head quickly whipped left, then right, and then left again. She had just awoken from a nightmare. Basically, Ikuto lost the case, the bakery, and since he had no job, gave her back to her parents, who 'punished' her for running away. She felt fresh tears prick in her eyes and quickly rubbed them away. That's when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Amu…?" the voice whispered. It sent a shiver down her spine and she turned to get away only to find midnight blue orbs, evident of no sleep, staring straight at her.

"I-Ikuto?" she mumbled. He smiled but his lips instantly went downwards when he saw his pinkette shivering. Quickly, he wrapped his blanket around her and held her to him, his bare chest keeping her warm.

Now, if Amu was younger, she would have gladly snuggled up into him. However, Amu was thirteen and tried her hardest not to fall towards the dark side. Once he started moving a bit though, she couldn't help it and leaned closer to him with a soft smile. Her eyes slowly began closing until she saw her father's psychotic face. A giant smile adorned his features and her honey orbs instantly shot open. Ikuto frowned at his still shivering pinkette and that's when he had a great idea.

.

"So that's what happened?" Ikuto whispered as he took a sip of hot chocolate. Amu silently nodded her head and nibbled on the peanut butter cookies he had just baked. Her entire body felt warm and soft inside and she let out a content sigh.

"I remember when I saved you that night…" he chuckled, moving a strand of bubblegum hair from her face. She looked up, her eyes wide and a raised eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Yup." He answered without missing a beat. "It was a cold winter night like this one, snow was everywhere. I was taking out the garbage and there you were. Stuck between two garbage cans." Amu frowned. The worst and far most embarrassing day of her life!

She blushed and stuttered out a 'Continue'.

"I knew if it was cold for me, it must have been freezing to you. I ran back to my bakery, whipped up a fresh batch of chocolate chip, and ran back to you. However, I knew you wouldn't have any unless I gained your trust. I was about to walk away until I heard you whimper out for help."

Amu's blush grew darker and Ikuto had a giant smirk plastered on his face.

"You were stuck so I helped out. You had some cookies, grew to like me, I took you home, and bada boom bada bang, I get a gorgeous pinkette for my heroic deeds!" Amu giggled.

"I'm not exactly gorgeous Ikuto…" she whispered and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Ikuto rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? And who said that?"

"Ryuu." She stated in disgust. Ikuto managed to hold back a growl from his throat. That little brat…

"Well then…" Ikuto smirked. "I think Ryuu is blind from that black eye you gave him." Amu giggled as he sat up and grabbed her hand, bending on one knee as if to propose.

"Because Amu Hinamori is my beautiful Ojou-sama." Her giggling stop as he quickly pecked her delicate fingertip. He looked over at the clock and saw it was almost four in the morning. He sat up and stretched, grabbing her hands and leading her to the bedroom.

.

The duo were snuggled up and fast asleep. Well, one of them was. The other one was still shaking with fright.

Sure it was nice and comforting to have Ikuto but, she just felt unsafe for some reason. Her heart wouldn't stop beating like crazy, every time she closed her eyes, she saw her parents, she felt hot one second then cold the next, she even thought that something was in the bed, crawling up her legs or something!

She felt tears prick out again but then heard a sigh and sheets shuffle. Not a few moments later, arms wrapped protectively around her. She was drug into a warm chest and a sitting position. His back against the wall. Hers to his chest.

"Amu." He calmly said as his chest vibrated. She slowly looked up and saw the bags under his eyes. Was he not getting rest because of her? His beautiful eyes that shined so brightly looked so dull at that moment. She reached her hand out and caressed his face. It was so warm and smooth. He leaned into her hand feeling her cold touch on his skin sent a shiver down his spine. Without a word, he wrapped them both up in a blanket and held her close to his torso.

"You know…" he whispered out. "My mother would do this to me all the time. She would hold me close and rock me back and forth." In a tranquil pace, back and forth they went. Amu felt her eyes droop but still tried to fight off sleep. She was afraid to see those faces again.

"T-Then what?" she asked softly. He smiled as he kept rocking her.

"She would sing me a song… Although, I can't sing." Amu stared up at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and snuggled into her neck. Suddenly she heard a soothing voice that sung words.

"_Now that you found me, my whole world is brighter. Now that you touched me, my steps are much lighter. All of this world could decide to fall inward."_ He flicked her forehead with a gentle smile. _"And you would still linger."_

"_Something has brought us together, unspoken. Feigning reality, friendship, and wisdom. I will defend you, I'll keep you beside me. That's how I will repay all the kindness, you've shown." _

The two began swaying again as Ikuto continued to hum the tune. Amu slowly felt her eyes close and instead of finding her parent's malicious face, she saw a hand. A hand that was much larger than her petite one.

"_Now that you've found me, I've stumbled through fire." _It was true. Ikuto had gone through so much, and with Amu by his side, he could do anything. _"Now that you've touched me, I've bloomed like a flower."_ Amu sang to him. His eyes widened but the melody did not falter. Instead, the two voices flowed together.

"_Now that you're with me, I no longer cower in silence. Hiding, I'm fighting for you…" _Ikuto smiled as his young pinkette let out a yawn and snuggle into his chest. She saw that hand again except now, it showed a face with a kind smile and soft ocean orbs. She grabbed the hand and was pulled into a warm embrace. They were both laughing and smiling. As long as she had him, she was fine.

.

Ikuto saw her breathing softened and he leaned into her ear singing the final part of his melody.

"I'm fighting for… you…"

.

Neko: I'mma interrupt real quick.

Amu and Ikuto: (Still lightly snoring and sleeping away)

Neko: :3 They are just adorable aren't they. Go on, take your pictures! Anyway, I just wanted to interrupt really quickly and say that the song Ikuto sings, I don't own. It's called _Fighting For You_ and it's sung by Ashe and Chiistan. (I think that's how you spell it :P) I just thought it would be a great song since it makes sense to the story. You know, cause Ikuto saved Amu but, Amu was actually the one who saved Ikuto all this time. Helping him fall in love, work the bakery, give him confidence infront of the Hitoris, Amu has actually done a lot and I didn't notice it until Seth read it! :) He is so influential! (Correct me MICROSOFT Office 'Which I don't own!' :D) Anyway, enough of my babbling. Here ya go!

.

Naomi knocked on the door, a serious look on her face and a slight blush. She was hit on by some weird guy on the way up. She couldn't exactly catch his name and it was sort of strange. It either started with an A or a Y. She had no clue. No matter though, she simply shrugged it off and resumed to what she was doing.

She sighed as she dug through her satchel, (Neko: Sorry I'm not a fan of purses [Insert Cheesy Grin Here]) finding a silver key and pushing it into the lock. She turned it and heard a click. Slipping the key out and into her satchel, she opened the unlocked door. She closed it and came face to face with a very toned chest.

"Well good morning beautiful." The chest vibrated. Naomi felt a blush creep to her face and did her best to suppress it.

"G-Go-Good morning!" she quickly stuttered out. She looked the man up and down, his blue hair messed up yet still so silky and smooth, his midnight orbs that held amusement but exhaustion, and finally his lips that were kissable but lifted into a teasing smirk.

"Checking me out already?" he chuckled and lifted her chin up. "Getting naughty thoughts so early in the morning to. Shame on you Ha-ra-san."

"Tsukiyomi." She stated coldly. "Don't push it. I'm here to discuss the suing with you. Not flirt and…" she blushed at her next words. "And getting it on like wild beasts…" Ikuto rose an eyebrow as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh?" he mumbled into her ear. "Why don't I show you how a real beast is…"

"Say no to strangers." She stated monotone and walked away from him. She did not want things to get to 'heated'. "FBI means something. It's called the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"You can investigate me all you want." He stated with a smirk. Naomi sent a glare but it didn't stop her increasing blush.

"As if."

"Also, FBI could mean other things…" She rose an eyebrow.

"Oh like what?"

"Well, it could mean Funny Beautiful and Intelligent?" Her blush only grew deeper as he took a step towards her. His hands rested right on her hips and he brought her towards him.

"Womanizer." She stated with a harder glare but, she just could not get rid of that blush for the life of her.

"You know, I kind of want to be in the FBI right now…" She stared at him for a few moments with a look that said 'Are you kidding me?'

"Why?" she giggled. "Do you want to be funny, beautiful, and intelligent as well?"

"Not exactly… FBI could also mean Female Body Investigators…" his hand slowly traveled from her hips towards her head, gripping her hair tightly.

"You are such a pervert…" she managed to get out. He leaned in, closer than ever now as her breathing increased.

"Eh, I'm the number one pervert. You're a bit behind aren't you…?" She placed her hands on his chest as his lips melted into hers.

.

Amu stretched out and yawned with a smile. She turned to say good morning to her brother to find him missing. Wait…MISSING? Quickly she ran out of bed and looked all over the bed room, closet, and bathroom but, no sign. She got up from under the bed and heard a moan. She rose an eyebrow but felt a blush on her face. She quietly snuck towards the bedroom door and opened it slowly, seeing her teacher and brother on the couch kissing. She smirked and walked out.

.

Her hands gripped his hair and pulled him towards her roughly, receiving a growl. His hands slid down from her neck to her hips, grabbing them roughly. She felt a bit of friction and bit her lip to suppress a moan. Ikuto didn't seem to agree and nipped at her neck. Her eyes shot open and her back arched, her body begging for his attention. He was about to grant that wish when he heard a voice loud and clear ring out.

"What are you two doing?" The two froze and slowly separated their lips from each other, both looking at the innocent thirteen year old who had a raised eyebrow.

"I was teaching Naomi about mouth to mouth." Ikuto stated quickly and received a slap to the back of his head.

"It was nothing Amu dear. Sorry." She sent him a glare that basically read 'Behave yourself!' in return she received a look that said 'I need to behave?' She blushed and turned away.

"A-anyway, I came here to talk about the case. I've figured out something and it may seem a bit interesting to you guys…"

Everyone fell silent. Ikuto and Amu stared at Naomi who was staring right back at the two.

"And what did you find out funny beautiful and intelligent woman?" he questioned with a smirk.

While beating down the blush, she sighed and stared at Ikuto.

"It's not your food that is making Saaya sick Ikuto. Someone is messing with your food…"

.

Neko: OH SHIZ NICKLE BACK!

Ikuto: WHO WAS THE BA- (Gets a piece of chocolate kisses in his mouth)

Amu: (Smirks) T rated Ikuto…

Ikuto: (Stares at Amu while he swallows the delicious treat. He slowly licks his lips and looks Amu up and down) Mmm T rated huh… (Picks her up and takes her to Neko's bedroom as she screams at Neko for help)

Neko: MAKE ME AMUTO BABIES! (Waves them off) Alright straight down to business. Hi guys. You guys wanna hear my new goal? SCORE 200 REVIEWS BY CHAPTER 20 :D Also, I have another idea for a new story. Don't know if I should do it or not but meh (Shrugs) Most likely I will :3 I just wanna thank all my lovely reviewers and people who have stuck by my side since I started fanfiction. I am going through all these little snuffle bunnies and see them all write 'First fanfiction' blah blah blah. And then I read it and go 'OMG I CAN'T BREATHE THAT WAS HOW FUNNY YOUR FANFIC WAS!' or 'WOAH! THAT NICKLE JUST STOPPED FLIPPING! YOUR FANFIC WAS SO AWESOME IT STOPPED GRAVITY!'

I just… (Sniff) Guys, I see so many people better than me and yet, you take the time to sit on your beautiful crafted butts and type away on the computer, praising me of my godliness… I must say, I think you guys are the greatest guys ever. So again, thanks guys. You are all amazing and if I could, I would buy out Shugo Chara, keep making episodes, raise money to hire scientist, and invent Shugo Charas for everyone. (Me of course holding the Humpty Lock and my special someone the Dumpty Key) Whew! My fingers are tired. But yeah, tell me if you want me to write out another story. I guess you can say it has fluff but it's dance. So it's umm… Dance fluff? :3 You know you want to… Anyway, thanks for the fiftieth time and have a great day/afternoon/night. By the way, nice hair/eyes/clothing choice/WHATEVER MAKES YOU FEEL AWESOME!


	15. They Go To Court

Neko: xD Hey guys!

Ikuto: o.o Why do you seem so happy?

Neko: It's not that I'm happy, I'm laughing my butt off! Some reviewer named [Insert Reviewer Name Here] said that Naomi was a Mary Su.

Naomi: (Blushes) I-I guess I kinda am…

Neko: But she's right! And I'm super-duper glad you voiced it out to the world. At first I had NO FRICKING CLUE what a Mary Su was until now. Anyway, just wanted to say thanks for telling me and don't fret. You will get your Amuto soon enough! :)

Ikuto: I see… (Smirks at Amu)

Amu: W-what o.o…

Ikuto: (Chuckles darkly) Oh… Nothing…

Amu: (Scratches head but shrugs)

Neko: And me? A famous writer? PSH YEAH RIGHT! I come up with ideas one minute after another. I'm getting WAAAAAY off track with this story. First I was like 'LEMME DO A BAKERY STORY!' then the next moment I was like 'SUPER UBER DEPRESSION LETS MAKE IT EMO FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS!' then I threw in some fluff to that. Afterwards I was like 'DANG BRO! THIS IS CREEPY BRO X SIS RELATION DUDEZ' And threw in Naomi. Till finally I was all like 'ALRIGHT LET'S MAKE HIM SUUUUUUUUUED :D WOOT!' and here we are. I went from Baker to Emo then to BroxSis (Imagine it like IkutoxUtau (Ikuto and Neko shudder) N-Never…) then BroxSis to Add a Mary Su and make BroxMarySu then I-

Ikuto: MY GOSH WE GET IT! GET ON WITH THE STUPID STORY DANG IT!

Neko: Just making a point! Me + Writer = WRONG EQUASION! :) However, I still love you guys. By the way, I learned Amuto ruined my life…

Amu and Ikuto: WHA?

Ikuto: How could pure love ruin your life :o

Neko: ….I was listening to a song on the radio and 'Dance with the Devil' came on…

Amu: And what's this got to do with-

Neko: I could only picture Ikuto in his Death Rebel form and you trying to save him.

Amu and Ikuto: ….

Ikuto: You. Are. Addicted.

Neko: It's. A. Drug. I don't own Shugo Chara. AUTHOR NOTE TIME!

Ikuto: NO WAIT! WHAT ABOUT THE-

A/N: Just wanna say hi, you look awesome, (Whispers) trying to score 200 reviews here people it would be much appreciated to just go for it, (Talks normal) and did I mention YOU HAVE BEAUTIFUL HAIR/EYES/WHATEVER YOU ARE WEARING ON YOUR SEXY SKINNY BODIES :D

Amu: (Cough)SUCK UP(Cough)

Neko: (Glares) -_-…

A/N: Continuing where I left off, thinking about sequel. (Wink wink, eyebrow wiggle, all that hint hint meaning body language stuff) So…. Yeah. Enjoy this very long chapter. OH! And Happy Easter! 3/31/2013 :)

.

The room was silent as the adult and child stared at the FBI agent in shock. All silliness and giggles disappeared. Things just got serious.

"What do you mean 'Someone is messing with your food'? That's impossible." Ikuto mumbled softly. His bangs hiding his eyes but everyone could see the anger and rage that practically flowed through his blood. Naomi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I mean what I mean Ikuto. I went over to the bakery this morning and was about to take a bite from your cupcake until I looked at the texture of your frosting."

Ikuto stared at Naomi hard. The texture of his frosting?

"It was off." She continued. "As you know, I'm a fellow customer there for a few weeks now." Ikuto nodded his head slowly. "It turns out, the texture seemed, rougher? Like more things were added to the ingredient. Cautiously…"

(Flashback)

_Naomi stared at the cupcake with a raised eyebrow. Just what could this be? She quickly paid for the cupcake, put it in a plastic bag, careful not to mess up the frosting, and went to the station._

_._

_Naomi took out the cupcake and put it under an odd machine sort of like a microscope. She looked closely and still couldn't find anything. She glared at the frosted treat for a few moments until she released a sigh. Only one way to find out about this. She put her finger on the cold dough, shivers trailing down her spine, and slid her index on the frosting, coating her tip with the pink substance. Closer it went to her mouth until…_

_A man with black hair took her finger and stuck it in his mouth instead. She glared as the black haired man smiled innocently. What the heck was he doing?_

"_Ecstasy." He stated before grabbing the cupcake and tossing it towards her. She rose an eyebrow._

"_You mean his frosting is well done or something?" she grinned but when she saw him not smiling like he normally would, she instantly shut up._

"_No. Ecstasy is a drug." Naomi's eyes widened as she gazed into the man's violet eyes. She saw no teasing what so ever. That was very unlike him._

"_Ecstasy is one of those drugs that may cause __confusion, depression, sleep problems, drug craving, severe anxiety, and paranoia__." He mumbled out, staring at the deadly treat. "Anyway, it was used in a form of powder and was inserted while the frosting mixed." Naomi glared._

"_That's impossible. There was no time for someone to put in the powder! We would have heard it, right?" The man stared at Naomi, his face still straight as if he were playing cards._

"_Yes. It is possible he or she snuck in while you and the Hitori's were talking I bet." Naomi sighed and pinched her forehead. True._

"_What else does the drug cause? Any physical things?" the man nodded._

"_It may also cause __muscle tension, spontaneous teeth clenching, nausea, blurred vision, rapid eye movement, faintness, and chills or sweating. It could also increase your heart rate and blood pressure, extremely dangerous to those with heart disease." Naomi nodded her head as he taught her. Man, she always came to him for help. _

"_Anything else you need to know?" he smirked while Naomi sighed and twiddled with her thumbs._

"_Well… I do need to know how long the drug last and what it's mostly used for?"_

_The raven smiled and walked up to the white haired girl, wrapping his arms around her waist with a giant smile, pleased to hear her gasp._

"_The drugs used for regulating your mood. It can help with aggression, sleep, sensitivity to pain…" Slowly he leaned in closer to her and breathed into her ear softly. "Even sexual activities…" Naomi felt a blush slowly crawl onto her face and quickly turned, punching him in the back of the head._

"_Anything else PERVERT!" she huffed out emphasizing 'Pervert'. The man chuckled as he gripped his head. About five minutes later he calmed down and was staring at her with a pout._

"_Fun ruiner." She sent out probably the fiftieth glare to this man who only smirked in return. "It depends on the type of pill it was originally. But, judging how well it blends in with the pink frosting, I think maybe… three hours? However, just like other Ecstasy pills, this will make you feel like a hangover." Naomi rose an eyebrow._

"_Really?"_

"_Yup." He stated with a sigh. "You have a bit of fun that night, wake up the next morning and feel like you got hit by a fricking truck!" Naomi giggled while the man glared and poked her chest with his finger. "It isn't funny. Anyway, you would end up sleeping that entire day and wouldn't feel better till two days later."_

"_So basically…" she mumbled out. "If Saaya had that cupcake with the powder, that had the drug, ate it, then… Oh gosh…" she groaned and face palmed, leaving the raven to simply laugh at her._

"_Yup. I'm guessing that was Hitori's best night yet." Naomi shook her head and let out a moan._

"_T-That's just… No…" she sighed and banged her head against the table. "I'm scarred for life!"_

_The man smirked as he rubbed her back up and down. "It's ok Naomi. I'll continue where you left off. Basically, after their little… 'fun time'." Naomi groaned yet again. "Saaya said she became sick. It was the hang over. The man or woman may have put in a bit too much, causing poor Saaya to be sick for a week." The man's smirk did not falter though as he sighed. "Poor thing."_

_A loud click was heard as the man looked down and saw a pair of silver hand-cuffs on him connecting to the white haired agent._

"_Aren't YOU supposed to be in your cell?" she smirked while the man shrugged._

"_One of your idiot officers let me out." Naomi sighed and shook her head._

"_Antheis, you will be the death of me." He chuckled and pecked her forehead._

"_I know dear… I know._

(Present)

Ikuto felt his anger only increase as he watched Naomi's cheeks redden. He was definitely going to murder this 'Antheis'.

"So…" Amu said quietly, the first to break the silence. The two adults looked at her, awaiting her response.

"Ikuto is innocent?" Naomi smiled and nodded her head.

"Ikuto is innocent. We just have to find the person who inserted the loopy drug." Amu nodded before screaming and running around the house.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME! HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND HIM? AH!" Naomi sighed as she put her head in her hands while Ikuto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Amu." She stated out but she just kept running. "Amu…" She called out yet and began chasing after her.

"Amu please-"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE! I DON'T WANNA GO TO PRISON! WE'RE INNOCENT! NAOMI I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"AMU TSUKIYOMI, NAOMI HARA, SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Amu and Naomi both looked at Ikuto, his face red with anger. The girls quickly complied and sat down, staring at Ikuto with their mouths shut. Ikuto took deep breaths and sighed. This was so unlike him but, who wouldn't be panicking in this situation. He was framed for a crime he didn't commit and the court case was tomorrow. Sure, he had a lawyer but, probably not a great one. The Hitori's had money and they would do ANYTHING to get his bakery. He groaned and shook his head. Who could have done the crime?

Amu yawned and everyone turned to see the sun had risen. Ikuto sighed and picked up Amu, carrying her bridal style to the bed. A few moments later, Ikuto came out and shut the door quietly not to disrupt his sleeping beauty.

Naomi smiled and was about to get up and leave until a hand touched hers. She looked upwards to meet blazing azure eyes.

"Tell me right here and right now." He stated coldly. "Do you like Antheis?"

The room became tense as Naomi pondered over her thoughts.

"O-Of course not!" she managed to squeak out. "An-Antheis is a criminal! He's stolen things a-and stuff…"

Ikuto rose an eyebrow. "Did he now? Then what's he doing at the police station?" Naomi sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Well, he's the only one who knows all about drugs and things. He's a good person to have when we need to access the mind of a thief or when we need to sneak in on a sort of 'thief only' hearing kinda thing. Alright?" He stared at the ground for a few moments, releasing her hand.

"Ikuto…" she mumbled with a smile and leaned in, kissing his forehead. "If I do ever leave, don't die alright?" The man chuckled and shook his head before giving her a tight hug.

"For the third time in my life Naomi, I'm scared." It was true. What would happen to the bakery? What would happen to him and her? What about his future? But the thing that was nagging him the most was Amu. What if the bakery closed and he couldn't support her? Then what?

That's when Ikuto got an idea. He smiled into her shoulder and Naomi rose an eyebrow. She pulled away and looked at her boyfriend.

"What?" she whispered out but, he simply shook his head.

"Nothing…" he smirked. He would have to make a few calls later.

.

"Order in the court!" and a loud hammer slammed onto the wooden desk. Everyone instantly remained quiet. It was one of those courts that we're so popular, everyone had to be there. However, who wouldn't? It was a Tsukiyomi against a Hitori. Based on criminal activity! This was going to be good…

"Now then Mr. Hitori, as the accuser you will go first. Tsukiyomi, since your lawyer is not here yet, you will defend. Court begin." (Neko: NO IDEA HOW COURT GOES SINCE I NEARLY F-A-I-L-E-D CIVICS SO SPARE ME xD)

"Well then…" a man dressed in black began. "I would like to call Tsukiyomi Amu to the stand please."

It took all of Ikuto's strength not to pummel Hitori to the ground, then and there. He felt a squeeze in his hand and saw a reassuring smile from Amu. She got up and went over to the podium, graceful and not a trace of fear on her body.

"Miss. Tsukiyomi." The officer stated. "You must speak the truth and say nothing but the truth. Do you swear?" Amu nodded her head.

"Yes sir!" she piped up with a smile that melted the crowd's heart. Even Ryuu and Saaya felt a bit of a pang.

"Tsukiyomi Amu." The man in black stated with a gentle smile until it turned to a frown. "Or would you prefer Hinamori?" Everyone stared at Amu with wide eyes, especially a certain couple that were fuming with rage but remained calm.

"Tsukiyomi please." She stated, not fazed in the slightest. Naomi smiled. She taught her well.

"W-Well then M-Miss. Tsukiyomi…" he started out. He thought she would be a bit upset. No, he thought the girl would be trying to get out of there and cry out for help. Turns out, she's a strong little cookie.

"Where were you at-"

"If you are going to ask me about last week," She stated quietly. "I have no idea." The lawyer rose an eyebrow.

"You have no idea? Are you sure?"

"Yes…" she sighed. "I would not- Oh wait!" she cried out. "I remember something! That kid" she stated pointing at Ryuu. "was chasing me and tried to kiss me!" Everyone turned and saw a red faced kid.

"S-So!" he cried out.

"So… would it not be him?" Amu suggested with a smirk of her own. Everyone began erupting into a fit of cheer and others arguing that it couldn't be a little boy.

"O-Order in the court!" the judge screamed out, banging the mallet. No one remained silent, instead they just kept yelling.

"SORRY FOLKS IT'S NOT TRUE!" a voice shouted. Everyone turned and saw a man with raven hair and violet eyes walk down the aisle.

"A-Antheis?" Naomi gasped out as he walked past her, winking and seeing the giant smiling Ikuto.

"Nice to see ya again I-ku-to." He stated with a gentle smile he walked over to the pinkette and sighed.

"Pink. A beautiful color don't you think?" The whole court stayed silent.

"I guess you guys don't but, I think pink is a wonderful color. Anyway, Amu how old are you?" Amu sighed.

"Thirteen."

"And Amu, do you know what Ecstasy is?" Amu shook her head.

"Um… Is it being happy and crazy at the same time?"

"Sort of…" he smiled and patted her head. "Amu, you may hop off the stand."

"Sh-She can't do that!" the lawyer yelled back. "She-"

"Hey. You. Man in the black? Hush. I'm the new Sherlock Holmes I can do whatever the heck I want. Got it?" A few people in the crowds giggled as Antheis smirked towards the lawyer who was pink faced. He sat down and gave up, mumbling how unprofessional all of this was.

"Now then, I want to call to the stand, Ryuu." Ryuu felt his body tense but stood up anyway, walking towards the podium and sitting down.

"Ryuu, Ryuu, Ryuu." Antheis sang out with a smile. "How old are ya Ryuu?"

"F-Fourteen…" he mumbled while the thief's smile did not falter in the slightest.

"Ryuu, do YOU know what Ecstasy is?" Ryuu shook his head.

"N-No sir." Antheis felt his smile disappear and sigh.

"Folks, let me point out something to you." He turned so he was now facing the crowd. "Ryuu and Amu are about the same age, correct?" It was silent. "Right. So, it would make sense they would not know this drug. As a matter of fact, I know many people who didn't know about this drug. Take Naomi for example." Everyone stared at the white haired FBI agent who blushed a bit pink, remembering his 'explanation'.

"She is in the top level of FBI epicness!" he stated with a smile.

"You make it sound like the FBI is just some video game." She stated monotone while Ikuto chuckled. Antheis smiled.

"It kind of is darling." Naomi sent out the seventy third glare to him but he just shrugged it off. Typical Naomi.

"Anyway, my point is Naomi is a very hard worker in the FBI police force branch yet she did not know about this drug. Not many people know about it. So, I prove my point it wasn't the Hitori's." he stated with a smile.

"Oh?" the judge said with a smile of his own. "Then Mr…"

"Antheis sir. I do not wish to be stalked on Facebook." He winked towards Naomi mouthing the words 'But you can stalk me all you want. Name in records.' Causing Naomi to send out another glare with a blush. Ikuto chuckled yet again, causing him to be punched in the shoulder by the woman.

"Well then Mr. Antheis," the judge stated along with a cough. "who is the culprit then?" The man smiled, his violet colored eyes dancing with mischief.

"Simple." He stated with a giant smirk. "I would like to get Midori Hinamori on the stand please." Amu felt her entire body freeze along with Ikuto's and Naomi's.

While Midori kindly smiled, hiding her shock and walked up to the stand, Antheis was dragged back.

"What the heck are you doing here!" she yelled out in a whisper.

He only pointed towards the bluenette. "Ask sexy over there." He stated with a smirk and high fived the baker who held a smirk of his own.

"IK-U-TO!" she growled out and nearly choked the man if it weren't for Amu holding her back.

Everyone settled back down and watched as Antheis snuck up to his prey, sitting on the podium.

"Midori Hinamori. Married to Tsumugu Hinamori. He died not too long ago, correct?" Amu felt her heart break. Dad died?

"Yes." She stated as her eyes glazed over.

"Please tell me why?" Midori glared.

"I don't think I should. It is simply to-"

"Heartbreaking?" he questioned with a smile. "Answer the question Hinamori."

Midori growled out one word that sent Amu's world crashing down.

"Drugs."

"YOU!" She bellowed and began charging after her, Ikuto and Naomi holding her back. Antheis turned and saw the red faced pinkette screaming. He tried his best to hold in his laughter. It wasn't that he thought the whole situation was hilarious or something like that. He was just insane but tried to hide it.

"HOW DARE YOU! DAD COULD HAVE LIVED YET YOU KILLED HIM!" Everyone gasped while the judge banged his mallet.

"ORDER IN THIS COURT!" Amu fell into Ikuto's arms, crying her tears into his chest. The same chest that had kept her warm that night, the same chest that held that soothing heartbeat, that same chest that she leaned on as he rocked her to sleep.

"I would never!" she scoffed.

"Ecstasy." Antheis stated. "What is it?"

"I have no idea." Antheis saw her eye twitch and a finger lift up.

"I'm sorry." He stated and watched as the finger slowly went downwards. Ikuto noticed this as well and kept close watch. "Looks like you have no idea either." Finally her finger went down.

"You're lying." Ikuto stated. Everyone except for Antheis stared at him.

"He's right." Antheis smirked. "Whenever you lie Hinamori, your finger goes up until the cost is clear then slowly goes down. Your eye also twitches a bit."

Midori glared at Ikuto. "How would you even know…" she growled while Ikuto smirked as well. He simply pointed to Amu who was collected and had a grin of her own.

"Your lovely past abused daughter here. She tried to take a cookie from the oven once and burned herself. I asked her if she was alright and her eye twitched when she said yes. Another time she was doing homework. I asked if she needed help and she shook her head, her finger up in the air. It was kind of strange but shook it off saying 'Alright.' Amazingly, the finger went down. It's almost like her little 'Make sure I'm ok' detector yet, it gives her away." Ikuto stated with a smile. Amu's face turned pink and her eye twitched a bit.

"I-I do not!"

"Eye twitched." He stated with a smirk.

"Anyway," Antheis quickly changed the subject. "Saaya may I ask you a question for a bit of my final explanation?"

Saaya slowly nodded her head at the enticing man. "O-Of course!"

"How long has it been since you and Hitori had um…" He quickly looked around the crowd before calmly continuing. "Well, how long since you and honey bun over there 'wrestled' in bed?" Saaya could feel a blush on her face and Ryuu wanted to vomit. Tadase was fuming with rage. Honey bun? Wrestled? Is this man joking?

"Order in the court!" the judge yelled for the third time today. "What has any of this have to do with the drug?" the judge asked. Antheis simply smiled at Saaya.

"Please my dear, answer the question?"

"L-Last week…" she whispered out and that's when Antheis knew he got what he wanted.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he said to the crowd. "Allow me to explain what the drug Ecstasy really is! Ecstasy is a drug used by weirdos." He explained with a giant smile full of amusement. "Basically, Ecstasy controls raging gamers, makes nighty nights better for you, can make you superman, and help increase the 'fun' in 'wrestling'." Everyone began laughing except for the Hitori's and Midori who were clearly angered.

"When taken, it's great and wonderful at first and then it's like a hangover. You feel awful and just wanna sleep in all day. Actually, it's worse than a hangover. It's a truck running over you fifty billion times. How would I know this? Well, that's my little secret." Most of the girls in the crowd began giggling uncontrollably as he winked towards Naomi who blushed. He then pointed a finger at Amu.

"The cupcake's frosting was pink, the exact same pink color from Amu Tsukiyomi's hair. So because the powder blended in so well with the pink frosting, it is a pink pill, one that will last for about three to four hours? I understand Saaya was sick for a week. So, Midori must have put in… six to seven pills crushed into powder?" Saaya gasped along with the rest of the crowd.

"It was an overdose and you are lucky to be alive Mrs. Hitori." Saaya smiled and clapped her hands.

"Oh thank Kami-sama!" she cried into Tadase's chest.

Antheis continued, ignoring the little emotion scene as the audience all 'Awed'.

"So basically, Midori either did it herself, or hired someone to take the powdery substance, put it into the frosting of the cupcakes. Then, one of Ikuto's workers stirred up the substance, stirring the powder with it and put it on the cupcake. How many cupcakes did you frost with the frosting Ikuto?"

"Possibly five?" Ikuto questioned. "I still have the frosting in the fridge I think… It was very slow business that day… Saaya bought one and so did Naomi. There are three left then."

"So Midori Hinamori is guilty." The judge concluded with a smile of satisfaction.

"Correct." Antheis nodded. "So I am sorry to say Midori Hinamori but, you-"

"Oh no you do not Mr. Antheis!" Naomi yelled out handcuffing the detective as well. "You may have solved this case but you are still a thief! Allow me." She stated with a smirk as he was cuffed to the podium next to the crowd.

"Oh woe is me…" Antheis stated.

"Midori Hinamori, you are under arrest for child abuse, drug use, and lying when you swore to speak the truth." Midori growled until she saw those emerald eyes.

"Wait a second…" Midori whispered. "You're a teacher!" Naomi giggled as she cuffed up the woman.

"No ma'am. I'm FBI and you, are under arrest."

.

Ikuto, Amu, Naomi, and Antheis, who decided to come along, shut the door and laid down. Ikuto and Amu on the couch, Naomi and Antheis on the floor.

"Man, I'm tired." Amu groaned and Ikuto simply moaned in response.

"Sounds like you're getting laid…" Antheis chuckled.

"That is exactly what I said!" Amu giggled, her honey eyes bright.

"Naomi, what are we going to do with Ami?" Ikuto asked with a smile.

"Ami is up for adoption, heard she got in with the Souma's. Don't worry, I'm sure Miyu will love having a little sister." Amu smiled as well.

"No more sister for me then? Just me, you, and Ikuto?" Everyone fell silent as Naomi sighed and stared at the ground.

"Kid, I love you. I really do." Naomi started out as she looked at Antheis. "Because of my job well done, I got promoted and moving to Tokyo with Antheis." Ikuto and Amu's eyes widened.

"What?" Ikuto gasped out. Amu felt tears run down her face and instantly, she bolted out of the living room and into Ikuto's bedroom.

"Amu wait!" he called out but the door slammed shut. Ikuto sighed and Antheis stood up.

"I got her dude. You two talk." He winked and walked in the bedroom, closing it behind him.

"Naomi…" he started but she turned and put a finger to his lips.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry…" she whispered out. "It was nice to be with you and fall in love for a bit but…" she sighed. "I just-"

"I get it." He stated with a smile. "You have to be free." Naomi's eyes widened. "It's what I wanted for years remember? So, I understand. You love Antheis don't you…" Naomi sighed and found the floor to be quite interesting for a few moments. She was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

"Always come back and visit though, alright?" Naomi giggled and hugged him back.

"Of course. By the way, Amu has a crush on you." She giggled and Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"I know that." Naomi smiled knowingly while Ikuto rose an eyebrow.

"Well then Mr. Know It All, do something about it." And she kissed his nose. He sighed with a smile and nodded.

"One last kiss?" he whispered and she nodded, their lips locked together for a few moments until they separated.

Ikuto's eyebrows furrowed together. "Chocolate?" Naomi shrugged.

"Eh, Antheis ate all the frosting and I ate the real treat." Ikuto and Naomi's eyes widened and instantly ran into the bedroom.

"ANTHEIS!" they yelled and heard a groan along with Amu whispering words. The two popped their heads inside and saw a green faced Antheis and a giggling uncontrollably Amu.

"Antheis…" she groaned and face palmed while Ikuto laughed his butt off, Amu joining him.

"I-It's fine…" he mumbled and held his stomach. "I've dealt with this a few times…"

Ikuto rose an eyebrow. "My question is how did he even past the drug test when he walked into court?"

"Please Tsukiyomi!" Antheis scoffed. "I've been a thief for… Um… How long again Naomi?" She sighed and shook her head, lifting him up.

"Come on partner." She stated with a smile. "Ikuto, Amu, you can see us off tomorrow at the airport." Amu nodded with a sigh and tears already leaking out. Naomi stared at Ikuto with a straight face and he nodded in understanding.

The duo left, Antheis teasing her that now they could date and her saying he was a psycho. Ikuto shut the door and sighed as Amu held out a bottle of Advil.

"Thanks." He mumbled and she nodded her head with a smile. Down the pills went and he picked her up, putting her on his back running to the kitchen and setting her down.

"Want me to teach you something new?" Ikuto smirked while Amu nodded her head furiously.

"Yes!" she cheered and Ikuto chuckled as he took out the bag of Reese's.

"It's called Peanut Butter Balls. Basically you…"

And the two began cooking together.

Just like old times…

.

Neko: DAW :D

Ikuto: Awww :3

Amu: Awww ^_^

Naomi: Daww :)

Antheis: …..

Everyone: (Stares at Antheis as he stares at the screen)

Antheis: Mxa is going to kill you in three…

Neko: WAIT WHY?

Antheis: Two…

Neko: ANTHEIS WHY?

Antheis: One.

Mxa: (Kicks the door down) YOU SAID MAY!

Neko: I-I-…MEEP! (Runs as Mxa chases Neko with an axe) SPARE ME!

Naomi, Amu, and Ikuto: Can you tell the future?

Antheis: ….Maybe. Anyway, Neko hopes you enjoyed this chapter.

Naomi: Full of love and-

Amu: (Hops in the air) PEANUT BUTTER BALLS!

Ikuto: (Grabs her and sets her on his lap) And we hope you R.R.E (Read, Review, and Enjoy!)

Neko: ALSO DON'T! …. FORGET TO! … TELL ME! …..WHAT YOU! … THINK ABOUT! … ANTHEIS! (Keeps running back and forth saying her line)

Mxa: (Stops and smiles) I'll make sure my darling Neko updates soon! (Resumes chasing her) YOU SAID MAY!

Neko: (Holds up hand) HOLD IT! (Everyone freezes) Also, if you guys are doing an English Voice Over thing for Shugo Chara, please pronounce the names correctly. There are some idiots out there pronouncing Ikuto as E-ku-to. That's not right. It's EK-Toe. DUUUUUH :P

Ikuto: Really? People say E-ku-to?

Neko: ….You say Road Roller like-

Ikuto: RODA RORRA ^-^

Neko: …Like that…

Ikuto: (Shrugs and huffs) So… It's just the right way. Everyone knows you call a Roda Rorra a Roda Rorra! Duh.

Amu: (Sighs) Actually Ikuto it's-

Ikuto: (Stares at her with a smirk while cat ears and tail pop out) Amu… Correct me… I dare you…

Amu: O_O….RODA RORRA IT IS!

Neko: ….Coward… But, yeah R.R.E, tell me what you think about Antheis, and yeah… Sorry for Naomi being a Mary Su :) But hey, ….I have absolutely nothing to say actually…

Everyone: (Face palm while Neko sheepishly grins)

Neko: A-Anyway, 200 reviews guys! LET'S GO FOR IT! WOOT WOOT!

Ikuto: (Coughs) NOT GONNA HAPPEN (Cough)

Neko: (Stares) Road-

Ikuto: RODA RORRA!

Neko: Thanks for reading ^-^

A/N: AGAIN HAPPY EASTER! Now, I know I don't do this often but... I just wanna say one important thing. MxA (MissxAmulet) told me she was ditching fanfiction.

Everyone: GASP!

Neko: G-Guys... You don't say it. You do it...

Everyone: OH! (Gasp)

Ikuto: (Facepalm)

Neko: Um... Yeah... Anyway...

A/N: So I'm going to make this quick because I know you guys hate little advertisement things LIKE FRICKING YOUTUBE! (Eh hehe... Nerd Rage...) Mixa, you were the first fanfic friend I ever had. You kept me going from Grim Reaper up to Chokore Amour and now. If you left, I would begin losing inspiration! If you do leave though, I want you to still PM me and talk to me. You always give me great ideas and make me feel so happy every single day (YOU TO REVIEWERS :D) and if you just left it all, wouldn't all my hard work be for nothing? I've grown into a better writer because of you. Heck. People have read this and asked if I was actually an author! (Which I blushed and of course declined saying "N-Not yet! But when I do and I become richer then Stephanie Myer... I WILL INVENT SHUGO CHARAS! [Insert Tadase/Keseki Evil World Domination Laugh Here]" and yeah...) So Mixa... Please don't leave and if you do, atleast keep talking to me...

With love, Neko.


	16. They Miss The Past

Neko: Hi.

Ikuto and Amu: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

Neko: (Nibbles on taiyaki) …..Places…

Ikuto: Such as…?

Neko: Friend from Iraq came home for a bit so we decided to go to Vegas. Afterwards we went to New York and meanwhile, watched Clannad for a bit. By the way, did you know the main character from Clannad does your voice Ikuto-kun?

Ikuto: o_o Wait what?

Neko: x3 I KNOW RIGHT! So, he is now OFFICIALLY my favorite Japanese actor. [Insert Heart Here] (Squeals and hugs self doing the little affection dance like the animes)

Amu: …She. Has. Lost it.

Ikuto: (Facepalms) Neko does not own Shugo Chara or Clannad, just her characters and plot.

Neko: (Pauses) ENJOY! (Resumes and watches Clannad as she fan girls over how sexy the voice is)

.

Amu sniffed and wiped away her tears as the moons beam shown through the balcony. Ever since the incident, Ikuto and Amu had packed up and moved to a house. She got her own room and Ikuto as well. They also got a new kitchen, living room, and dining room all in separate areas and not one place. She sighed and shook her head. Crying wasn't going to solve anything. She remembered Naomi's words so clearly.

"_Amu-chan…" Naomi whispered as she kissed the pinkette's forehead. "Stay strong for me. But I need you to stay strong mostly for Ikuto. Alright?" the girl nodded as the tears streamed down her face. The white haired woman sighed and hugged the pinky tightly._

"_It's going to be alright Amu, I will see you again one day." Amu cried for a few moments until they separated and she smiled sadly._

"_Naomi, you were the only woman who I trusted… Thank you… For everything…" The woman smiled and delivered a hug and peck on the forehead before taking Antheis's arm, walking past security check and into the main airport._

Not even noticing herself until seconds to late, tears streamed rapidly down her face and sniffles were heard, even through the fan's continuous noise. She didn't even notice the door slowly creak open and shut. However, she did notify the arms that wrapped around her petite body. She looked up and gasped as midnight orbs came in contact with her golden ones.

"Amu… I understand you're sad about Naomi. However, you need to sleep." She shook her head.

"You don't understand Ikuto!" she complained. Everything was silent until his arms unwrapped from her body, leaving her cold.

"I don't understand?" he whispered. He stared at Amu, his eyes showing sorrow, hurt, depression. "I loved her Amu. Then, she meets another guy, and ditches me. I may have not known her for as long as you have, but I had very strong feelings for her that were not returned." Her eyes widened, understanding the mistake she had just made. Quickly she hopped off the bed and hugged Ikuto tightly, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder.

This was what Naomi meant. She had to stay strong and not just for Naomi, for Ikuto as well. He was hurting deep inside yet, he always stayed so strong for Amu. She squeezed him tightly to her chest, his hands on her back pushing her deeper into him. It was moments like this where it was calm and peaceful… Soon enough, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, tears of grief streaming down their faces.

.

Amu groaned as she shifted in her bed and squinted, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Five minutes…" she mumbled snuggling into the pillow to her left. A pillow? That's silly, pillows are supposed to be under you! Not beside you. Wait…

Amu's eyes immediately flew open as she looked up, seeing Ikuto with his eyes closed and his mouth a bit open, allowing oxygen to course through his body in rest.

Out of instinct, she tried to yell but, quickly bit her tongue to silence herself.

"I can't wake him…" she whispered. Slowly and as quiet as a mouse, she snuck out of bed, attempt ending in a failure. She only became more cuddled into him, a leg draped over his and arms wrapped around his bare chest, a red blush visible on her face. So, she tried again.

.

The door quietly shut as Amu sighed. Looking at the time, she noticed it was late afternoon. It took her exactly two hours and thirty seven minutes to get out of that mess. She would make him pay later.

She snuck into the kitchen and grabbed some pancake mix, fixing up a fresh batch of chocolate chip. Nothing like chocolate to make you feel better.

.

His nose shifted a bit at the scent of his second favorite food. Chocolate. Of course his first favorite was Strawberry but, it will do. Almost as if in a trance, he climbed out of the bed with his eyes still closed and walked to the dining room, forks, spoons, plates, glasses full of milk, and pancakes already sat out. He plopped in his seat and only then, did he open his eyes. The blue orbs looked around for a few moments before a happy sigh filled the empty dining room. Not seconds later, a head poked around from the corner of the kitchen and the head held a face, which contained a smile.

"Good morning Onii-chan." Ikuto stretched his arms and groaned when the bones in his back popped.

"I'm getting old…" he mumbled sadly as his head banged on the table. Amu giggled and set a fresh batch of chocolate pancakes on his plate. He perked up, grabbed a fork and dug in. He looked at Amu expectantly and she giggled.

"COO WHUP!" he yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Here ya go! Cherries and Cool Whip!" Amu took a bite of her pancake with a smile, tossing him a glass along with a bright blue container.

"Dang I love Cool Whip!" he stated with a smile as he shoved a spoonful in his mouth.

Amu sighed and shook her head. "You're going to get fat." He smirked.

"Don't knock it till ya try it…" He chuckled as she made a cute little 'Hmph'. Ikuto stabbed a piece of the pancake, put a tab of Cool Whip, and added a cherry right on top.

Amu sighed and looked at the clock, seeing the numbers one and thirty. She shook her head and turned to Ikuto, about to ask him something when she felt warmth in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw Ikuto's smirk. She had no choice but to swallow it although, she didn't mind.

The fork slid out of her mouth, clean.

"Indirect kiss." He stated with a smirk as her blush deepened.

"W-What?" she yelped. Ikuto got up and grabbed his coat with a smile.

"Come my dear, Rima and Nagi have invited us to their house. Utau, Kukai, and the rest of them will be there." Amu smiled and nodded her head, completely forgetting about the little incident. However, Ikuto watched as she trotted up the steps, leading to her pink girly room. He smiled and touched his lips. He didn't have Naomi, but he had Amu. He would have to call the police officer later.

.

A smirk was shown on the male raven's face as he clasped the metal objects around the other male's wrist.

"You will be-"

"Hearing this from my lawyer. Wah wah wah!" he stated with a smirk. "Whatever old pervert." He kicked the man in the car and slammed the door shut, waving farewell as the car drove off.

The sound of single clapping was heard and quickly the male turned around, spotting the beautiful white head.

"Well hello there Snowflake." He chuckled as his arms wrapped around hers.

"Hello. Demon." She hissed.

"So mean Naomi." He sighed, nuzzling into her neck.

"Ikuto texted me." The male rose an eyebrow at his crush as he stared at her screen. It showed the blue haired man hugging Amu tightly, a blush visible on her cheeks. On the bottom it said words that made his heart hurt a lot.

"Miss you." He read aloud as he saw a tint of pink on the woman's cheeks. The woman jumped when she heard a low growl and saw a pout, visible on the man's face. She giggled as she pecked his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm single now remember?"

"So I have a chance?" he asked, batting his eyes. She smacked his head, face a deep shade of maroon.

"PERVERT!" Yup. He had all the time in the world.

.

"AMU!" a voice screeched. Said girl was tackled to the ground. Rima, Utau, and Miyu all hugging the girl tightly. Ami peaked from around the corner with a giant grin.

"Onee-chan!" she cheered as, she to, hugged her big sister. Ikuto gave a hard handshake to Kukai and hugged Nagi with a giant grin. Kukai pouted.

"Why do I get boring handshake?" Ikuto's smile instantly fell off and everyone stared in fear as a dark aura surrounded him. His finger landed on Miyu who was staring with confusion.

"That. Is. Why." He growled out. Kukai nodded his head furiously.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes sir!" Instantly, he ran and hopped into Utau's arms. "HOLD ME!" he screeched. The singer sighed but couldn't hide her smile of amusement.

Amu giggled as she hugged Kukai. "Ikuto, don't be mean to Uncle Kukai." The blue haired man stared at the pinkette for a few moments before shaking his head.

"Fine. I'll leave him alone… For now..." He walked inside the house, everyone following suit with a giant smile all except Kukai, his face pale.

.

"Got any sevens?" Haruki mumbled out, blowing some blonde hair from his face. Amu smirked along with Miyu.

"Go Fish!" Ikuto smiled as he watched his little sister smile. Her brilliant golden eyes that sparkled, lips that revealed a bright white smile, her breast that were- Wait what?

Ikuto quickly shook his head rid of those thoughts. What in Kami's name was he thinking. Amu? Why did her breast even matter to him? Although, he must admit, they are growing quite nicely. He slammed his drink on the table and stood up, conversations halting and laughter dying as they stared.

"B-Bathroom." He stated. Utau nodded and told him to go upstairs and take a right. Quickly, he ran and slammed the door, locking it in the process. He slid down the door, gripping his head. What the hell was wrong with him? He shook his head and groaned until a knock was heard from the door.

"Onii-chan?" a quiet voice mumbled. His eyes widened as he stood up.

.

Amu banged on the door, a worried look on her face.

"Onii-chan?" she whispered. The door suddenly opened and she was pulled in. The door slammed behind her as it was locked. Amu turned around with wide eyes, staring at her brother who was giving her a strange look.

"Amu…" he gasped out. The girl's eyes widened as she ran over, hugging her brother tightly.

"Onii-chan…" she mumbled.

"No…" he whispered out. He lifted her chin with his hand, her honey eyes staring into his indigo. "I'm not your brother…" he smirked. "I'm just Ikuto." And then their lips connected. The pinkette's eyes were wide open as her brother, no Ikuto, kissed her. She felt him push against her, back into a wall as she just kept staring, not moving a single muscle. He licked the bottom lip, her mouth opening on its own while his tongue plunged inside. Amu's eyes were wide, finally shutting as she gave up.

Running out of breath, he finally pulled back and took in the sight of her closed eyes and enflamed face. The only thing that was heard was his panting for air as midnight eyes bore into her closed ones. It was as if she was trying to shy away from the world. He grabbed her and brought her into his chest, breathing in her scent of strawberries. Amu hadn't even noticed the tears that rapidly fell from her eyes.

"This…" she mumbled out. He stared down at her while she looked up. God, he loved her eyes.

"This?" he questioned back.

"Is this love?" The air suddenly became tense. This was it wasn't it. Where they figured out their true relationship. Ikuto had cared for Amu for many years. Washed her, fed her, raised her with a bright smile. Trying his hardest to shield her away from the horrors of the world. The man smiled at his 'sister' and leaned down, pecking her cheek.

"Yes Amu. This is love."

.

The two held hands as they walked down the stairs to chaos.

"I SO CAN EAT MORE THAN YOU CAN!" Miyu screeched while Haruki shook his head.

"As if. The hotness of a Hot Tamale is more than you can handle." The blonde said as he popped four in his mouth. Ikuto rose an eyebrow as he walked over to Utau and Kukai, trying to eat the whole box the fastest. That's when he got an idea.

"How many do we have?" he asked aloud while everyone stared at the evil mastermind.

"About twenty boxes…" Kukai mumbled shamefully. Everyone sweat dropped as Utau glared at her husband.

"Well then, how about we play a little game?"

.

Haruki, Miyu and Rima were all out of the game. Nagi smirked as he popped nine tamale's in his mouth. He breathed out as his tongue screamed for water.

"Y-Your turn!" he wheezed out towards Utau who was giggling. She popped nine as well and shook her head, trying her hardest not to give up. Water will be used afterwards. Kukai waved the water bottle infront of his wife.

"You know you want to!" he sang out.

"I do!" she yelled out as she gulped down the water. Nagi, Kukai, Amu, and Ikuto all ended up laughing. Rima glared at the group.

"How can you guys still be in the game?" Amu smirked.

"Simple, you have to eat them a certain way." Ikuto nodded as he popped ten in his mouth, receiving gaping mouths. Kukai slammed his hand on the table.

"I'm out!" he called while Nagi nodded his head. This was it. Ikuto against Amu.

"You sure you don't want to call out?" the man questioned while Amu smiled. She popped eleven while the crowd gasped.

"Oh no she didn't!" Rima gasped. Utau smirked.

"Oh yes she did!"

Ikuto popped twelve and her thirteen. Back and forth it went until they were both on the floor, red tongues, gasping for air, and glaring at each other. They both looked in the box to find one last tamale. Amu reached out and gripped the flaring candy tightly in her hand, putting it on the tip of her lips. Ocean eyes widened as she slipped the candy through her lips and swallowed. Everyone got up and ran, hugging the pinkette except for Ikuto who just laid on the ground with a smirk. She had learned well from him.

Kukai pat the second runner up on the back with a giant grin, handing him a bottle of water.

Ikuto chugged down the entire thing. He let out a sigh and smiled at Kukai who smiled right back.

.

"You know, Amu's grown into a fine young woman." Kukai said as he shot down the fiery liquid. Ikuto sighed as he to, shot down his alcoholic beverage.

"Yeah…" he mumbled. He sent a glare towards Kukai who's face paled. "I swear, if you do anything to Utau I'll-"

Ikuto's eyes widened as his mouth was covered by the soccer players hand.

"I know, I know. You'll make a rug out of me." He laughed. Ikuto's glare hardened.

"Mmph mmm mm." He mumbled through the hand and Kukai rose an eyebrow.

"What was that dad-OW!" Ikuto smiled as the brunet removed his hand quickly. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"I warned you." He simply stated and sipped his beverage. The brunet was fuming with rage now.

"Warned me!? Yeah right! You did not! You went 'MMPH MMPH!'" He danced around, drink in one hand and other on his lips. Ikuto couldn't help it and began chuckling. Kukai stopped and stared in shock as the blue haired man clutched his stomach, bending forward and laughing.

"Y-You!" he got out. "You looked like such an-an idiot!" he was on the floor now as Kukai smiled and lifted the man up.

"Please do dance with me my good sir!" he stated, grabbing the man's hands as they waltzed inside. The kids and wives stared, gaping mouths. Nagi just stared at the drunken couple and sighed, shaking his head in disapproval.

"You two, I swear." The duo waltzed over to Nagi's wife, smiles on their faces.

"Hey Rima!" Kukai screamed for no apparent reason. The girl glared at the buffoon with a raised eyebrow.

"BALA-BALANCE!" Ikuto yelled out and the two men began balancing on one foot. Rima's face turned red.

"NO!" she screeched and threw an empty Cola can at Kukai, causing him to fall on top of Utau. Nagi bit his lip to hold in laughter as he ushered the kids out of the room.

"POSTURE IKUTO!" Rima screeched as she grabbed a whip.

"YES MA'AM!" he called back as he straightened.

"THIS FOOT NEEDS TO BE OUT MORE!"

"YES MA'AM!"

.

Ikuto groaned as he laid down on the couch. Utau, Rima, Nagi, and Amu sighed. Kukai was knocked out up stairs while Miyu and Ami were sent to bed.

"Amu, are you sure Ikuto's going to be ok?" Rima mumbled. Amu nodded with a smile.

"I'll walk him home myself! I am thirteen after all!" The blue haired man moaned as he gripped his head, Utau gently helping him sit upwards.

"She'll be fine…" Ikuto chuckled softly. He got up slowly and smiled towards Amu. "Right?" the pinkette nodded.

Rima sighed in defeat as she hugged Amu and Ikuto. "Good night then." She mumbled. Nagi gave a quick kiss on the pinkette's cheek and a hug to Ikuto. Haruki smiled softly as his father picked him up and carried him to the car, falling asleep.

Utau hugged her niece tightly and sighed. Then, she walked over to Ikuto and kissed his cheek.

"Don't you dare try to run away from your problems." She whispered. Ikuto sighed and hugged her.

"I'm fine." He murmured back. He grabbed Amu's hand and they both bid the singer goodnight, walking home in the freezing, windy night.

.

Amu snuggled closer to her- well, Ikuto, the snow falling down slowly on the young couple. Ikuto smiled as he walked them both down the road. He put a hand forward infront of Amu while the light turned red, signaling them to not walk. That's when the phone rang.

Amu looked down towards the cellular device and saw a very strange number.

"Yo." He called out into the device.

"It's been a while bro." Amu's eyes widened and she snatched the phone away from her boyfriend.

"ANTHEIS?!" Amu screeched.

.

The crook moved the phone away from his ear, sighing as the young girl continued blaring out questions.

"Amu… Amu. AMU!" The girl finally fell silent while the male sighed. The door slammed open and he turned to see a towel wrapped around Naomi, her white locks down from their usual pigtails.

"Antheis? HELLO?!" he could hear the girl screaming for him but his eyes stayed fixed on the woman.

"Amu…" she mumbled. In a flash, she dove for the phone and screamed.

.

"AAAAAAMMMMMMUUUUUU!" Said girl squealed in delight while the meantime, both boys, from different sides of the world, sweat dropped.

"It's been so long!" Amu called out. The woman nodded and replied with a 'Mhm!'

'It's only been three days…' both of the males sighed as they stared at the women who were enthusiastically yelling through the device.

Amu told them all about how business has been, how they have workers now, and a new teacher who is a bit clumsy but whatever, and all of tonight's events. However…

"Ikuto got drunk…?" Naomi questioned with a sigh as she flipped the pancake. Amu nodded her head as she held Ikuto's hand, looking left and right while the duo crossed the street. He told her he was taking her to the park for a bit and then off to the house they went. After all, she did have school tomorrow.

That's when she realized Naomi was still awaiting an answer.

"Ah-ha! Gomen! I nodded but-" the girl giggled.

"But were on the phone so I wouldn't have been able to tell. Don't worry, I do it all the time." They had finally arrived and Amu gave up the phone to Ikuto, off to go on the swings for a bit. The man sat on the bench and smiled as he talked to his ex.

"So, I hear Amu's fine." Ikuto sighed as he rubbed his temple, watching as the girl went back and forth.

"Yeah, she's alright. It's nice for her to be this way."

"Did you really do that though?" Ikuto rose an eyebrow.

"Did I do what?"

"You know… Kiss her?" It was silent for a few moments and a sigh was heard through the other end.

"Ikuto. I understand that you saved her when she was young and stuff but come now, you're what, nine? Ten years apart?" The man remained silent.

"You can't kiss Amu. Remember, she was grown up abused. She doesn't know what 'love' is. She's never experienced it. It's not simple fairytales and you know-"

"I know alright!" he snapped. His face was red in anger, frustration, the thought of his strawberry hurt and him not being able to help. No, the woman is gone now and her father, gone as well. No one was separating him and Amu ever again.

It was silent for a few moments before the man groaned.

"I know about her past, present, all that stuff. I know she doesn't understand love. But, she will one day and when she does, it will be me who she loves. No one else. Alright?" The woman on the other line smiled as she tucked a strand of snowy hair behind her ear.

"It's true. At the same time though, you have to be a father, a brother, and a lover. You have to teach her the alterations. It's not like you can show up to a parent's meeting and have her making out with you. Teach her the differences, ok?" Ikuto smiled and mumbled an 'Ok.' They both wished each other a goodnight and hung up.

.

Naomi smiled at her picture on the front of her phone. Ikuto was smiling with her as she held Amu in her arms. Unknowing to her, Antheis stared at her, a frown on his face. She missed them so badly yet, she would never say anything. She was so alike to Ikuto, never mentioning her problems, her pain, it was something he admired about her. Before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms securely around her waist and pulled the girl into his chest.

"They're going to be fine. Ok?" The girl smiled as she pecked his lips for a few seconds.

"Right. They're going to be fine. Just fine." She sighed as she fell asleep into his chest. Meanwhile, he tucked the both of them in bed and smiled as his angel fell asleep. He stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come to him.

.

Amu sighed as she stared up into the night sky. That was until she heard footsteps. A pair of hands gripped the chain and pulled her back, then pushed her forward. It was a never ending pattern until it stopped. She smiled and turned around to meet rubies.

"Fancy meeting you here." The male smirked. Amu sent a glare towards him and crossed her arms.

"What's up Hitori?" Tadase glared at the little Tsuki-Hinamori.

"It's Hotori."

"I don't know. You seem pretty lonely to me." The girl mumbled. However, his ears picked up the words. He didn't say anything though as he sat down on the swing and groaned, placing his head in his hands.

"Why?" he mumbled. The girl rose an eyebrow. "Why does everyone hate me?" Amu felt a pang to her heart and she rested a hand on his shoulder. The man's eyes widened as he peered up into her honey orbs.

"It's not that people hate you…" she mumbled with a gentle smile. "You can't snap at people or act rude to them. It's like me taking a cupcake from Ikuto and not paying. You don't do that. Instead, you ask for the cupcake nicely, and take it with a 'Thank you!' Also, don't forget to pay!" Tadase stared at the girl who gave him such a meaningful life lesson.

"It's simple Tadase-kun!" she cheered. "You always have to look on the bright side of things. A king must be kind. Get it? Kind king?" The man laughed as he smiled at the petite pinkette. Maybe, just maybe, the Tsukiyomi's weren't all that bad. Oh who was he kidding? The Tsukiyomi's were awful, disgusting, idiotic people. The Hinamori's however were a whole different story. Even if they did try to kill his wife, he never really liked her anyway.

"Amu…" he whispered with a smile. He gripped her hands and leaned forward, their foreheads touching. "You are a very wise, beautiful, and kind girl." Amu's eyes widened as her heartbeat accelerated. Why was her heart screaming at her to run?

"AMU!" a voice shouted and she was away in seconds in someone's arms. In Ikuto's arms.

"Hotori." The man snarled. The other one simply glared.

"I've always wondered Tsukiyomi Ikuto, why do YOU have such a young, lovely child?" Ikuto only smirked.

"You sound like a pedophile you know." he snapped. The man blushed at the thought of him and Amu together. How she would-

Tadase was on the floor holding his stomach. Meanwhile, Amu was holding onto Ikuto's shirt and digging her feet into the playground sand trying to hold her father back.

"YOU PERVERT!" he screeched. "YOU TOUCH AMU AND I SWEAR YOU WILL BE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!" He snatched Amu into his arms and pulled her away from the man. She buried her head into her father's chest. Her heart was beating rapidly as they went farther and farther away. However, she thought she heard something from Tadase. Guess not.

(Tadase's P.O.V)

'Help me Tadase-kun!' I heard her yell. I looked up and saw Ikuto sneering at Amu-chan who was in tears and reaching out to me.

"Amu…" I gasped out as I held my stomach tightly. The evil, black cat punched me hard. I finally managed to get my breath and continued staring off from where the duo had ran off.

"Amu" I growled. "I will save you from that monster. You will be mine!"

.

(No One's P.O.V)

Ikuto slammed the door of their house shut and locked the door while Amu sat on her bed, her eyes shut until a loud crack was heard followed by a yell. She turned to find it had been two hours since she slept, now being around two in the morning. Amu hopped off the bed and tiptoed out to see the dark hallway. She heard him curse a few words before another crack was heard. It was time she found out what was going on. The girl peered over the staircase and gasped as she saw not one, but two, holes in the wall. Ikuto's hand held blood and he was panting as he fell to the ground. He shook his head back and forth.

"Damn it Hotori!" he groaned. The girl felt tears stream down her face but didn't move an inch. His head repeatedly hit the back of the wall until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ikuto!" she called out. His eyes snapped open as he stared at the ground. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she pulled the adult into her chest. Her heartbeat was rapid, yet calm. He to, wrapped his arms around her as tears fell down his face.

"He could have hurt you. I wouldn't have been able to protect you. I-" Amu rocked him back and forth, just as he did not too long ago.

"It's ok onii-chan…" she smiled softly. She began humming a soft melody, he recognized to be Greensleeves.

(Neko: INTERRUPTION TIME! Go on YouTube, type in Aya singing Greensleeves I think that's what it is… And listen to it while you read. Gives off a good effect.)

They had both been through so much. Abuse, finding each other, Naomi, Saaya and Tadase, court, Amu's psychotic mother, however they were always together. Forever.

"Amu…" he mumbled as his eyes closed slowly. He rested on her lap as she stroked his head, carefully avoiding his ears.

"La, la, la la, lala la, lala." She continued to sing. Her heartbeat seemed to flow and give a beat to the tune. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was supposed to be crying, upset, scared. If so, why was he the one terrified? Why was he so fearful for Amu? How was she so calm? All the questions seemed to disappear as soon as her singing stopped.

Amu smiled towards her brother, his eyes closed and breathing soft. Soon enough, her eyes closed and she dozed away into a sweet dream. Unknown to her though, his left eye peaked open and a grin spread across his face as he lifted himself up. Wrapping his arms protectively around her, he dragged her to his room, flopped them both on his bed, and curled up. He allowed his chin to rest under her fluffy hair. It was almost as if she grew strawberries in her tresses.

"I swear Amu…" he mumbled to himself. "If anyone gets near you, they're dead."

.

Neko: OH SNAPPLEZ! TADASE IS A PEDO D:

Ikuto: YOU SAID A WEEK! (Tackles Neko to the ground)

Neko: (Screams and runs away) I DID SAY A WEEK! IT'S BEEN A WEEK! RIGHT?!

Ikuto: (Glares and points at Learning To Be Perfect update time)

Neko: (Goes into emo corner) I was busy…

Amu: (Eyes widen as she slaps Ikuto in the back of his head) Are you an idiot?

Ikuto: (Raises eyebrows) I forgot…

Neko: Don't worry about it guys! He-hehe…

Amu: …(Hugs Neko) It's ok honey…

Neko: (Sigh and stares at her audience) I should probably explain.

So, I know me not updating is no excuse. Things happened this week and all I have to say was it was AWFUL! Seth and I got into an argument, Dakota almost got fired, I almost got fired, my friend from Iraq came to visit only to find out he got into a four year FRICKING CONTRACT, and… (Sigh) I'm just really sorry.

Neko: So there is my lame excuse. I hope you guys can forgive me. I love you all so much and I'm very sorry. Things are just tough and, well, I just have to keep pushing through right? Maybe that's the next lesson for my story Learning To Be Perfect (LTBP for short :3) 'Learn to stay positive'. It can be for Utau xD

Utau: I AM VERY POSITIVE! (Holds up pitchfork)

Ikuto: (Holds her back) Easy blonde. She's had a tough week. (Tosses her a chocolate taiyaki)

Neko: (Nibbles on the taiyaki while Amu strokes her head)

Amu: R.R.E everyone ^_^ and we hope to see ya soon!

Ikuto: (Pokes the girl's cheek) Hey… Roda rorra? :3

Neko: …(Smiles) Road Roller.

A/N: Also guys I just want to mention how much I love you guys again and I want criticism. I'm done with the 'Continue PLZ!' stuff. Just say like 'You spelled [Word] wrong' and I will be jumping up and down like ants are in my pants :) Again, love you guys sooooo fricking much and don't worry, I'll get back on track soon.

With love, Neko


	17. They Brace Through The Storm Part I

Neko: (Glares at the computer screen) Yo.

Ikuto: (Glares at the computer screen with her) …

Amu: Why are you glaring at the poor laptop?

Ikuto and Neko: It's been a b**** recently.

Neko: STUPID AIRLINE WI-FI!

Amu: (Face palms) Why are you at the airlines?

Neko: WRITERS BLOCK VACATION :D

Ikuto: (Rolls eyes) Sure~

Neko: :( B-But it's true… I was in SC looking for an apartment and such for my darling Dakota 3~ WE GOT KRISPY KREAMES AND GOLDEN CHORAL AND-

Ikuto: (Covers her mouth) Quickly Amu!

Amu: Neko does not own Shugo Chara, if she did- Well… What would you do?

Neko: (Smiles) I'd-….Umm… I really don't know… *Face palms* Let's just get to the reviews…

*✲ﾟ*｡ ｡*ﾟ✲*

NekoLova99: Well… I lurve you :) No homo.

MissXAmulet: (Giggles and pets her head) That's right… Eat the Choo Whup~ Also, you better update your stories… (Demon voice) OR ELSE!

PrincessSkylar: Wow… Dat pen name bra… Anyway I'm glad you think 'This is awesome story'. It means a lot to me ^-^

Balabalanceh: Y-You (Sniff) read the entire story… And found NOTHING WRONG? (Sniff sniff) I-I think I can die happy now… 3~ But no, Tadase is not on drugs…

*✲ﾟ*｡ ｡*ﾟ✲*

Antheis: -_- Or is he…?

Neko: o_o… (Plays Twilight Zone Music) DUNA NANA DUNA NANA DUNA NANA!

*✲ﾟ*｡ ｡*ﾟ✲*

Atashi wa Merry-Berry Chan: Ze word 'Pinkette' willz nu lunger be used ma dear! He-he, don't mind me, I'm on drugs 3~ Anyway, you are NOT a crappy writer! If anything, I think Ikuto and Amu would rather hang with you, then me any day… -_- I won't let them though. 'If this hurts-blah blah blah' NOOOOOO! You could never hurt me… You're to snuggly 3~ (Hugs)

*✲ﾟ*｡ ｡*ﾟ✲*

Ikuto: PEDO(Cough)

Neko: SAME AS YOU(Cough) And I see nothing wrong with worshipping an amazing author.

Amu and Rima: (Both raise a hand) We do.

Neko: NOBODY CARES DANG IT!

*✲ﾟ*｡ ｡*ﾟ✲*

YorumiTsukyiomi: o_o… (Finishes reading) I-I see… Um… Well… I'll explain the Tadase thing. He is no way related to anyone in this story. Ryuu is his son (I don't think his name is right but (Shrugs) oh well. Too lazy to look -_-) and Saaya his wife but that's it. Amu calls Kukai her uncle because since she is Ikuto's 'Daughter' (In a way…) and Ikuto's sister, Utau, married Kukai, he became Ikuto's step-brother and Amu's step-uncle? Er…Yeah… That sounds about right! I've never been good with the family thing… Hehe... Anyway, about Ikuto getting mad at Kukai, it's because-

Ikuto: I've got this Neko-chan… You see Yorumi, (Neko: Hehe… Like Yoru and Yumi together or something… That's funny ._.) Kukai ruined my sister's pure innocence and I, as her brother, am angered by this. :) So since Kukai stole my sister's innocence, I will beat him to a bloody pulp if he EVER hurts her. (Glares at Kukai who is shaking) Clear soccer boy?

Kukai: C-C-Crystal!

Neko: Hehehe… Kukai…

*✲ﾟ*｡ ｡*ﾟ✲*

Comedy-Neko-Chan: HEY! YOUR NAME IS (Sort of…) THE SAME AS MINE! Anyway, yes… Tadase has officially switched roles with the real Ikuto. ^-^

Ikuto: o_o…What the heck do you mean?

Tadase: Basically she means I'm now the pedophile, pervert, and etcetera. :P

Ikuto: ….Well this just got interesting… (Smirks)

Neko: HUSH AND LET ME CONTINUE! Anyway, glad you loved it 3~

*✲ﾟ*｡ ｡*ﾟ✲*

Neko: (Gasping for air) Alright, now that that's done and explained…

Amu and Her Charas: ON WITH THE SHOW!

*✲ﾟ*｡ ｡*ﾟ✲*

As the freezing rain poured down, a pair of mahogany doors slammed shut. Ikuto glared outside at the pouring rain and barked orders to everyone. Meanwhile, Nagihiko and Kukai threw down some sand bags, keeping the water from flooding the bakery. Utau was setting the frosting up in the freezer, on the highest shelf, while Rima was practically tossing the cakes from the window view to the fridge. And in the midst of all this chaos, Ami sat on a high stool, nibbling on a pink and purple flowery cupcake. Vanilla flavored. The man smiled in satisfaction. All was going well for-

"YORU!" Ami screeched as the cat licked some frosting from her cheek. "That tickles neko-chan!" she giggled and tried to push the feline away.

'It's just too good though!' the midnight kitten thought.

Ikuto smiled as the human and cat continued fighting over the frosting. His eyes traveled towards the window as the sky's tears poured down on the city. It was going to happen soon and while the bakery and the house was prepared, he still felt chills down his spine. That's when the power went out. Blackness covered the entire bakery. With quick thinking, Kukai had out his lighter, causing Ikuto raise an eyebrow but shrug it off. They lighted birthday candles, and a spare lantern that Ikuto had found, for the brightness to see. Then, it hit him so hard, almost like being hit with a brick, except this was worse. Everyone was here except for three important people

Where the hell were the kids?

*✲ﾟ*｡ ｡*ﾟ✲*

Doors were shut and blinds were pulled as everyone huddled together in the center of the classroom.

"C-Class settle down!" Their teacher yelled over the cries and weeps. She blew some blonde hair away from her icy blue eyes. She checked over her list and saw all the kids were here except for one.

"Miyu, where is Amu?" The little girl's violet eyes shimmered with tears as she leaned into Haruki's arms.

"I don't know Miss. Yamamoto!" the girl cried.

"It's ok Miyu…" Haruki assured the poor girl. "Don't worry, Amu is a strong person! Right sensei Lulu?" Lulu smiled at the kids.

"O-Of course!" However, that's not what she was thinking at all. She got up and walked around the room, making sure everything was shut tight and locked.

"Amu…" she mumbled to herself. "Please be safe…"

*✲ﾟ*｡ ｡*ﾟ✲*

Thunder and lightning struck through the girl's bathroom windows causing shaking and screams to erupt from the girls throat. She took out her little phone that Ikuto had given to her in case of emergencies. Well, this was an emergency…Right?

Quickly she scrolled through the contacts until she stopped at the word 'Ikuto'. She smiled softly until another crack was heard, a whimper escaping from her lips. She quickly hit the green send button and waited. Not a few moments later, she heard a deep voice.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto?" she called out. She heard a gasp and a scream. Footsteps echoed through the phone until she heard a loud 'Whoosh' and panting.

"Amu!?" she nodded with a smile until she realized he couldn't see her.

"Y-Yeah I'm here!"

"Are you ok? Are you safe? What's wrong? You ARE with your teacher right? Please tell-"

"N-No… I'm in the girl's bathroom…" She mumbled.

*✲ﾟ*｡ ｡*ﾟ✲*

Ikuto felt his breath hitch. She was in the girl's bathroom, alone, where there were windows? During THIS kind of weather?

"SHIT!" he cursed and kicked a lone box.

"I-Ikuto…" he could hear her tears through the phone and quickly shook his head, rubbing his temple.

"Amu, please don't cry. It's not your fault, it's mine. Calm down, and don't move ok? Don't get near any of the windows, go into one of the girl's stalls and close the door. If someone calls out for you from outside, go there. Find someone but stay inside."

"I-Ikuto…" she hiccupped. "I-I'm scared!" Ikuto felt his own tears but pushed them back. He had to be strong for her. He knew how afraid she was and he was to. All of the things they have been through going to waste because she went to school on a rainy day? He would kill himself before he let her die first.

"Listen honey…" he whispered. Utau and Kukai stared at him, almost as if he had grown two heads.

"Honey?" Kukai asked his wife. She just shook her head.

"Everything is going to be fine." He continued. "Haruki and Miyu are in the classroom…Right?" He heard sniffles and a breath for air.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Ikuto turned towards Rima and Nagi who had been looking at him for the past five minutes now.

"Everyone is fine. Haruki and Miyu are in class." Rima, Nagi, Utau, and Kukai breathed a sigh of relief until they remembered Amu.

"Ikuto…" she gulped. "AH!" He heard thunder echo in the background and jumped.

"Amu? AMU!"

"I-I'm here!" she gasped. "IKUTO! THE PHONES BEEPING!" His cobalt orbs widened and he felt himself become light headed.

"Amu. Stay in there! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T-" That's when he heard it, the phone beep before it just ended. He stared at his phone in horror before he threw it at the wall, smashing the device to pieces.

"Ikuto!" Utau shrieked. Nagi and Kukai ran over to him and held him back before he could even let his finger tips grace the door.

"Let. Me. Through!" he barked. Rima held his face in her petite hands and stared at him, her golden eyes much like Amu, yet lighter.

"Ikuto. Listen to me. My kid is out there to. He-"

"Are you an idiot!?" He shrieked. "He's in a class room Rima! WHERE HE IS SAFE!" The man screamed. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT AMU IS STUCK IN A BATHROOM WHERE SHE COULD-"

A loud slap echoed throughout the room. Rima red faced and Ikuto's face turned to the side, his eyes blinking.

"I don't understand?" She questioned quietly. "My SON is in a class room, sure. I still worry more than you do Ikuto! We ALL have children, and we love them with ALL our hearts. Don't you DARE put yourself on the high chair! Amu is an intelligent girl and she will be fine! I swear, if you EVER freak like that again to the point of insulting me, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Everything was silent all except for Rima's pants. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ikuto…" Utau sighed and hugged her brother. "Amu will be fine… She's a smart girl just like Rima said… Don't worry about her, ok?"

He tried. Oh gosh how he tried… It's hard to not think about the one you love though…

Especially in a dire situation.

*✲ﾟ*｡ ｡*ﾟ✲*

Another crack escaped from the clouds while Amu whimpered and clung to herself. She would not cry. She would not cry!

"I won't cry…" she whispered out. She felt so much fear in her body while all she could think about was the past. Her past… It was supposed to be behind her right?

"H-Hakuna Matata…" she thought aloud with a soft smile. She remembered that movie… (Neko: THE MOVIE IN WHICH I DO NOT OWN!) Ikuto and her had watched it for fun. She cried of course when the daddy lion died, but Ikuto just hugged her with a smile. She felt her smile grow bigger as another memory brushed past her. It was the memory of the happy days, when Ikuto rescued her, Naomi was her teacher and always smiling, how the three of them always had fun and hung out, how Ikuto was the dad, brother, and friend she never had. Amu sighed at the memories of her time, that is, until the clouds roared once again, causing not only her to scream but for a loud knock to erupt from the door.

"Is anyone in here?" a voice called out. Amu gasped and cried out.

"YES! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The stall door opened and Amu felt her eyes widened when she met his eyes.

*✲ﾟ*｡ ｡*ﾟ✲*

Ikuto paced back and forth through the bakery, breathing in and out deeply.

"If you don't stop you're going to have an asthma attack." Rima smirked. Ikuto chuckled at her dark humor and turned towards her. Utau and Kukai were off doing… 'Something', Ami was playing with Yoru, and Nagi was patrolling the bakery, hoping the storm would not become all 'That' bad, so it just left the munchkin and him.

"Thank you…For knocking sense into me…" Rima smiled and nodded her head. She walked over and hugged the chef tightly.

"Hey, that's what friends are for… To knock some sense into you when you're being a complete psycho path." Ikuto felt a laugh escape from his lips. He couldn't help it.

"Hey…" Rima cocked an eyebrow.

"Hay is for horses but do continue." He sent a playful glare to the petite blonde who smiled oh so innocently towards him.

"Do you remember… How we met?" Rima began laughing hard and nodded.

"Yeah… It was because of my fan club…Right?" Ikuto smiled and nodded.

"I remember it like it was yesterday…"

_(Flashback_ (Neko: It's been a while :3)_ )_

_There he sat, in his desk as the girls stared, swooning with little heart dots. Meanwhile, all Nagi could do was snicker at the pathetic female teens called 'girls'. Not to soon, the bell rang and in walked a woman in an apron. Of course, this was cooking class._

"_Good Afternoon everyone! Today, we have a new student."_

"_Could it be her?" "No way!" I can't believe it." Murmurs erupted throughout the class while the strange colored haired boys tried picking up on a name, eye color, personality type, anything. Nothing. Nata. Zip._

"_My name is Rima Mashiro." A blonde called out, walking in. Small, blonde, bright yellow eyes, and did Ikuto mention small in that description? She was a total shrimp yet, kinda cute. He could hear the girls already setting up a plan to be-rid of her while the males finally had something to 'entertain' them for the class. Finally, his gaze traveled to the window where he watched a mother bird feed her young._

_Her eyes darted around, searching for a place to sit until she locked eyes with his sapphires. Immediately, she stared in shock as she watched emotions swirl deep inside. Someway, somehow, she was captivated. Her own feet led her towards him and there she stood, next to his baking table where she sat down on the stool next to him, a tiny grin on her face._

_His eyes slowly made their way towards the petite blonde and he looked her up and down before smiling a bit in approval. It was silent while they learned about the recipe. Soon, he started giving her instructions on what to do and she actually accepted it. Decided to just go along with it._

"_Ouch!" he heard a voice groan. His head turned and saw her finger pricked by the knife. Sighing, he moved towards the board until he saw Nagi get up, take her hands, and begin cutting the leeks._

"_Like this…" he mused in her ear. Ikuto could see it in his eyes, he was obviously captivated by her and he knew at that time to step away and let him deal with the queen. That was, until the un-expected happened._

"_HEY!" he screamed as he hopped back. She had stomped on his foot and turned to him with a sinister smile._

"_Don't touch me again. I have a knife and that could be quite dangerous." And with that comment, she resumed. Only allowing Ikuto or rarely the teacher to help her. Nagi practically threw himself at Ikuto's feet, wondering why the hell he got all the cuties. Meanwhile, Rima stared at the two boys in their little 'scene' and giggled quietly._

"_I didn't do anything, just kept quiet. She's the one who learned how to warm up." Nagi scoffed and slammed his locker shut, careful not to slam a bit of his hair like last time._

"_No, you used the Ikuto flare. You know, Kakui-Ikuto?" Suddenly he was on the floor cradling his head._

"_Ikuto did not do anything to me cross-dresser." She hissed as she turned to the tall blue haired teen._

"_So, how can you cook like that?" she asked innocently. He smiled, almost to excited to keep his calm demeanor._

"_Well, my family has always been one for the arts. My mother sings, my father plays the violin, my sister sings-" Rima giggled stopping Ikuto in his tracks._

"_And do you play the violin?" He gasped, feigning shock._

"_How did you know?" he laughed along with her while Nagi began laughing awkwardly butting in._

"_Rima, what about you?" Then her laughing suddenly stops, both feeling the dark aura she emited and Nagi frowned._

"_I don't want to talk about it." And with that, she ran off._

_(The Next Day)_

"_Now then, go sit everyone!" Here they were, back in class, the very next day. He faced the window, quiet and staring at the birds while Rima read over the cooking book probably the fifth time in the last thirty minutes. A table spoon? What the heck was a table spoon? There was a spoon and that's it. Right?_

"_Table spoons… Screw you…" she cursed under her breath until she heard shifting and felt breathing over her shoulder._

"_Table spoons are the tiny ones. Tea spoons are the big ones." Rima glanced up to meet ocean like orbs and felt a tint of pink coat her cheeks._

"_Th-Thanks." She mumbled. He smiled in return and resumed looking out the window._

"_Why do you need to know anyway, obviously you hate cooking. By the way, the project is done." Rima glared at him playfully but he didn't turn back. He seemed so… serious…_

"_I just felt like it…" she whispered._

"_Parents are fighting and you feel abandoned." Her eyes widened as she glanced up at him yet his eyes trained on the blue birds outside. "It's common. Very common in today's society. Anyway, if you're wondering what you should do, ask Nagi. He helped me."_

_She scoffed, crossing her arms. "And what would you know?" Suddenly his hand snatched up and gripped her arm tightly under the table so the teacher wouldn't see however, the action did not go unnoticed to Nagi._

"_I've been through far worse than petty arguments. You can run away from voices, but you can't run away from pain." Her eyes widened, taking in his words before he suddenly stood up and walked out the room, the teacher for some reason not saying anything about it. Mostly because she was to captivated by the recipe on the board? Who knows?_

_(After school)_

"_Ikuto said…" Nagi glanced down at the petite blond who held a blush on her cheeks. "That you would be able to help me…" Slowly the purple haired teen nodded his head with a faint smile._

"_Ikuto did say that didn't he…" Soon, the both of them were talking about her situation. Unknowing to the both of them until much later in life, Ikuto stood behind a wall, watching with a knowing grin at the blooming love birds._

(Present)

Ikuto sighed, his smile hurting his cheeks.

"I remember…" he mused. He felt tiny arms wrap around his waist and glanced down, seeing the blonde midget hugging him tightly.

"You never did tell me why you were so angered…" She trailed off, looking up at him expectantly, yet he made no movement. His lips remained thin into a line, his azure eyes glazed over, his body stiff. He looked like a statue until he suddenly smiled and looked down.

"It's personal…"

(With Amu)

She could only stare in shock, her eyes wide as she stared up at the man before her.

(Ikuto)

"All I know… Is I never want to see him again…" Rima glanced up at him and her eyes widened when tears gathered in the side of his eyes.

"Because if I were to ever see that man again… He'd probably take away Amu."

"Who would, Ikuto?" She whispered.

"A man, the director of a company called EASTER…" Rima's eyes widened.

"My own father…"

(With Amu)

"K-Kazuomi Hoshina?" The older man smiled and bent down, taking her trembling hand into his.

"Are you hurt my dear?"

.

Neko: PLOOOOOOT TWIIIIIIIST~

Ikuto: ….W-T-F?!

Amu: I agree…

Neko: So… Was it bad? Either way thanks for reading my terrible work!

Ikuto: It's not bad… (Neko stares at him with a hopeful look) Um… I mean you could do better? Like _Atashi wa Merry-Berry Chan_ did…

Neko: ….I'm a failure…(Stares at the ground with blue squiggly lines going down the back of her head)

Amu: ….You broke it. (Glares)

Rima: (Points at Neko) Fix it blueberry.

Mxa: (Randomly walks in glaring at Ikuto) Yeah kitty man. Repair the author-bot.

Ikuto: (Sweat drops) Where the heck did you even come from? (Finally, after receiving a glare multiplied by three, he sighs and hugs Neko) Neko-chan, stop getting so down on yourself. You're beautiful, smart, and a very well author. (Pecks cheek) You can do it! Your reviewers, Amu, and I believe in you.

Neko: (Blushes yet smiles) Thanks Ikuto! ^-^

Amu: (Cough)WOMANIZER(Cough)

Ikuto: (Smirks and whispers) Works every time…

Amu: (Whispers back) Until she gets a boyfriend…

Ikuto: o_o….Shi-

Neko: So thanks guys for reading and remember to-

Rubi: Read

Safaia: And

Emera: Reviw! ~Su

Daiya: Or

Shinju: DIE!

Pura: *Slaps Shinju in the back of the head* No. It should be their choice.

Everyone except the six charas: ….Where the hell-

Charas: (Point to Neko) The Mary-Sue

Neko: I AM NOT A MARY SUE!

Su: THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING A SUE~Desu!

Yoru: YEAH~Nyah!

Neko: (Smiles) Anyway, I'll post the next chappy when I feel like it. *Falls to the ground* Woe is me my life is so hard~

Ikuto: PSH! Yeah right. You're not running from a company that wants to control your life.

Amu: Or dealing with many guy crushes and fighting off people's nightmares that try to hurt you.

Charas: You don't know the half of it.

Sebastian: Try being a butler for a brat.

Everyone: …?

Neko: …(Glares at Sebastian) GET TO YOUR OWN STORY!

Sebastian: Yes my lady~ (Walks off)

Amu: (Stares at him dreamily) Hello there cutie~

Ikuto: (Snatches Amu into arms and drags to bed room) OH HELL NAH!

Neko: Anyway, enough of this craziness. Bye~


End file.
